Confidentiality
by Twisted Puppy
Summary: Is there a reason Sara would prefer Ecklie's help on a case instead of Grissom's? This story has lots of twists and turns. There will be some smut, romance, drama, pregnancy, adoption, one character is a little OOC, slight F/F/F. more inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them and sadly, I never will; I've accepted it. I own Michele, Maria and Barney. (I suppose Angela would belong to me to unless CSI has already named her and given her a description. Of course, we don't even know if Grissom's mother is still alive.)

Summary: What kind of secret would Sara tell Ecklie, but not Grissom? There are a LOT of twists and turns in this fic. GSR (naturally), pregnancy, adoption, sexual issues and Nick is a little OOC. I know this summary kind of sucks, but it was the best way for me to incorporate as many twists as I can. There are some that aren't even mentioned.

Pairings: GSR, CW/OFC

**CONFIDENTIALITY **(1-6-08)

"_This is Brass."_ Jim answered the phone which had interrupted his dinner with friend Gil Grissom.

"_Are you alone?"_ The voice on the phone whispered. Brass was on alert. He knew that the voice was whispering because she was in pain.

"No. What can I do for you?"

"_I need you and Catherine to come over. I've been…attacked. I'll tell you when you get here."_ Brass' suspicions were right. She was in pain.

"I'm on my way." Brass set his napkin on the table next to his plate.

"_Please, don't tell __**anyone**__. I woke up a few hours ago and it took me this long to call you."_ She pleaded with him.

"I'll do my best, but you know I can't make that promise." He told her.

"_I know. The door is unlocked and I haven't touched anything_."

"I trust you."

"_Please hurry."_ She pleaded.

"I will. Are you going to be ok until I get there?" He asked.

"_Yes."_

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye." He told her.

"_Bye."_ She replied and hung up. Brass put his phone away and already in a different world. He was going to take this one to heart.

"Hey Jim, are you ok?" Gil brought him back to the here and now.

"Oh, uh, no I'm not. I'm sorry to cut this short Gil, but I need to go." Brass was making sure he had everything on him.

"What happened?" Gil asked.

"I…uh don't have all the details. I'll see you later." Brass stood up and walked away but came right back and was reaching for his wallet.

"I've got it; just go Jim."

"Thanks. I owe you one." Brass rushed out of the restaurant and pulled out his cell phone on his way to the car.

"_Willows."_ He knew he had woken her.

"Get your kit; you and I have been specially requested for a case." He told her in his best official as he could muster.

"_Does Gil know?"_ It figures she would ask that.

"This particular victim deserves special treatment. She doesn't want anybody to know; as in the file may go straight to Cavallo." He knew that this had gotten her attention.

"_Who is it?"_

"Just meet me at the lab and you can follow me to her place. Trust me; I'm going to take a lot of heat for this once it gets out." He assured her and knew who would be leading the pack waiting to light the match that will burn him.

"_Ok, I'll be there in twenty." Catherine_ said and hung up abruptly. Jim parked his car at the crime lab and went inside. He needed to let Gil know that Catherine was with him. He wrote a note and then paced back and forth in Catherine's office until she arrived. As promised, twenty minutes later, Catherine found him.

"Let's go." He told her and grabbed her elbow. They passed Gil on their way out the door.

Grissom had been put on alert by Jim's odd phone call and then evasive behavior. He knew Jim was lying about the case details and planned to grill him about it later. He finished his dinner in peace and went into work early. Judy, the receptionist, handed him his messages. Right on top was a note from Jim.

Gil,

The victim needed a woman. Catherine is with me. I'll update when and as best I can.

Jim

Just as he looked up, Jim and Catherine went flying by. They waved at him on their way out, but clearly were not willing to stop and talk. His curiosity was definitely peaked; but there was nothing he could do except follow them. He didn't want to do that. He decided to corner them the next time he saw them.

Catherine was confused about the whereabouts, even after she had parked her car next to Jim's. She reigned in her curiosity for the time being especially since Brass didn't seem to be in the mood for conversation anyway. Jim led them to the building's security door and punched in the code to breach the interior. She followed him to apartment 3D and waited for him to open the door. He turned to her instead while pulling on one glove.

"Put your gloves on now. I want the entire door printed. Everything for this case will be done by the book." He ordered.

"Thanks for the tip. Whose place are we at anyway?" She asked after her sarcastic remark. He waited until she had her gloves on.

"We're at Sara's." He whispered so quietly she almost didn't hear it. Her eyes widened.

"What?"

"She wants this kept as quiet as possible." She heard the underlying just as he had when Sara told him. She decided to verbalize it.

"Gil is going to be pissed when he finds out." Brass nodded.

"I know; I'm already mad as hell."

"Let's get started." Catherine motioned to the door. Brass knocked and entered as carefully as he could. There was damage everywhere; clear evidence of a struggle.

"Sara?" Brass called out.

"Here." She replied and her voice was strained. Catherine waited impatiently in the hallway while Jim cleared the apartment. He came back out a minute later and put police tape across her apartment.

"She's in the bedroom." Catherine started to move but Brass caught her elbow.

"Catherine, she's in bad shape. Be prepared." Catherine nodded.

"You might as well call the paramedics. I'll go to Sara first and see who she wants to process her place." Catherine ducked under the tape and took in as much s she could. She would come back later, but Sara was her first priority. She carefully concealed her gasp of surprise upon seeing her co-worker, but also felt that she failed miserably. Sara looked like a patchwork of bruises and blood. Her hair was matted and frizzed, one eye was swollen shut and she was wearing what used to be a shirt.

"Oh Sara." Catherine's voice was filled with pain and sympathy.

"I tired to scrape his skin. He just followed me home and pushed his way in." Sara was straining to stay awake.

"Don't talk too much right now. I'm going to process you and meet you at the hospital. Can I call for backup?"

"Ecklie. I don't want anybody on our shift to know." Sara was firm and then took several deep breaths.

"Ecklie; are you sure?" Catherine was hesitant. Nobody on grave yard cared for Ecklie.

"Not Grissom. Ecklie can give me the time off to recover." Sara verbalized it. Catherine took a chance on this question.

"Do you love him?"

"No Grissom; promise me." Sara would not be deterred.

"I won't tell him." Catherine gave her word.

"I'm getting sleepy." This was a bad sign.

"No; stay awake, Sara. Tell me how you met Grissom." She barely saw Sara's soft smile as she began collecting as much evidence as she could.

"He lectured at Berkeley. I went to the lecture…It was amazing to listen to him teach. I could tell that he was genuinely excited about the m…material. I'm hurting." Catherine knew it must be excruciating if Sara was verbalizing her pain.

"I know Sara, but keep going. I'm working as fast as I can. The ambulance is on its way."

"I introduced myself afterward and asked a lot of questions. We were kicked out of the auditorium, so he took me out for coffee…We've kept in touch ever since."

"Sounds nice." Catherine offered and Sara smiled again.

"It's one of my…favorite memories." Sara grunted out the last two words. Catherine tried again.

"Do you love him?" She asked softly.

"Yes. Look in my nightstand." Catherine did as requested. Right on top was a photograph of Gil and Sara.

"Is this when you met?" Catherine asked and set the photo down to continue working.

"Yes." Catherine was scraping under Sara's fingernails; there was definitely something there and she hoped it was skin like Sara thought.

"You two are cute together."

"Please keep my secret." Sara begged. Even though it was fairly common knowledge of the non-relationship; it seemed really important to Sara to have the promise.

"You have my word." The paramedics were arriving just as Catherine finished what she could. There was no sense in covering her; the paramedics were going to uncover her anyway. Sara was in a lot of pain as she was being moved and prodded her to get her vitals. Sara told her not to come until the scene was covered and Catherine had no choice but to agree. She was rushed away in the ambulance and Catherine whipped out her cell phone to call Ecklie.

"_This is Ecklie."_ He sounded tired and she knew that she'd woken him.

"It's Catherine. I need you to come to Sara Sidle's apartment with your kit and don't tell anyone."

"_Why?"_ He asked and she could hear him shuffling around.

"I'll tell you when you get here. It's urgent and important. This needs to be kept quiet." Catherine was being just as cryptic as Brass had been with her.

"_Ok, I'm on my way."_ Catherine relayed the address and hung up. She went into Sara's bedroom and packed a small bag of things she might need to make her more comfortable. She knew Sara would be spending a few days at the hospital. She set the bag next to Jim's feet.

"Ecklie's on his way over. I'm going to take some of Sara's personal effects to her. When Ecklie gets here, I am going to go the hospital to be with Sara." Jim nodded though didn't say anything. Catherine went back inside to start taking photos of the damage. She was in the living room when Ecklie arrived. She finished the room and went to join the two men in the hallway.

"Jim has told you?" She asked and he nodded.

"She's adamant that this be kept as quiet as possible. She waited several hours to call Brass after she woke up." Catherine informed him.

"How bad?"

"Pretty bad. She's going to need some time to recuperate and let the bruises heal. She picked you because you can handle Grissom."

"I see. I'll get right on it. You or I will process any evidence we find." She agreed.

"I've documented the living room and the entrance here. I've collected evidence from her body, but nothing else. I'm heading to the hospital to collect her kit and her clothes. I'll check in later."

"Please do." Ecklie requested.

"I'll be there to see her as soon as I can." Jim said quietly, and she could still hear the rage in his voice. She picked up her kit and her evidence and left for the hospital.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: This was partially the set up and Ecklie being involved is the first of many twists I will include in this story. I'll try not to leave cliffhangers too often, but there will be some. I won't detail the attack for now, but you will know what happened to Sara much later on. Have faith, there will be GSR! Reviews equal more chapters. Have a great day everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

At the hospital, the nurse was speaking to Sara.

"Is there someone I can call for you?"

"No, Catherine Willows will be coming from the crime lab to finish processing and also collect my rape SAE kit. I'd like to see her." Sara said quietly.

"I'll make that note. It says in your file to call Gil Grissom…"

"NO!" Sara interrupted and tried to sit up. The nurse gently, but firmly pushed back on the bed again.

"I know he's my contact, but I don't want him to know. Catherine will be the one you can talk to or Detective Jim Brass." Sara explained.

"May I ask why you prefer it this way?" the nurse had asked quietly and was quite curious as to the answer.

"It's complicated." It was the only answer Sara was willing to share. The nurse raised her eyebrow in disbelief.

"It's complicated." Sara repeated firmly.

"Alright. You do know that you'll be staying for a few days, right?"

"I figured as much. I'd like to ban all visitors except for three people."

"Who would that be?" She asked.

"Detective Jim Brass, Catherine Willows, and Conrad Ecklie; they're all involved in my case."

"I'll make that note. The doctor will be in to see you shortly. If you need anything, my name is Diane."

"Thank you." Sara laid back and closed her eyes and kept a nonsense rhythm with her foot to stay awake.

While Diane was entering Sara's information into the computer, Catherine strode up to the desk.

"Excuse me, I'd like to see Sara Sidle."

"Who are you?"

"Catherine Willows from the crime lab."

"Right this way, the doctor should be with her now and Ms. Sidle has already given me permission to speak to you." Diane led Catherine down a short hallway to a curtained off area.

"How bad is it?"

"She'll definitely be here for a few days. I'll get the kit for you."

"Thank you." Diane turned to the doctor behind the curtain.

"Doctor, Catherine Willows is here from the crime lab."

"Send her in." Catherine entered and stood next to Sara's bed.

"As I was saying Ms. Sidle, you're going to be here for at least a week."

"What are her injuries?" Catherine asked.

"I was just getting to that. Fortunately, most of them are superficial; however you do have two cracked ribs, a broken left wrist and a sprained right one. We're going to do a CAT scan to check for internal bleeding, though I doubt there will be any. Your pelvic area as I'm sure you already suspect, suffered significant trauma. There is bruising and tearing in both the vaginal opening and the anus. We are putting you on a mild laxative to hopefully lessen the pain you'll experience with a bowel movement. I'm very sorry that this happened to you." Neither woman could speak for several moments. The doctor excused herself when she saw there wouldn't be any questions. Sara lay there with her eyes closed and Catherine was fighting the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Go process. I'll call you with my room number when I get there." Sara was the first to speak and her lack of emotion bothered Catherine. She nodded anyway and handed over the bag she'd brought with her. On her way out the door, Sara called back to her.

"Don't tell them how bad it is. They don't need to know the gory details."

"Ok." Catherine turned to leave again.

"Cath?"

"Yes?" It was getting difficult for her to speak. She was losing the battle with her tears and needed to get out of Sara's sight.

"Thank you." Sara whispered. Catherine smiled.

"You're welcome."

"I owe you." She said.

"It's on the house; get some rest." Catherine directed. Sara nodded and closed her eyes again. Catherine was in the car when she called Jim.

"_Brass."_

"Are you still at Sara's?"

"_Yes."_

"I'm on my way. Don't leave and please tell Ecklie."

"_How is she?"_ Brass was concerned.

"Not good. I'll see you soon." Catherine was desperate to get off the phone.

"_How are you holding up?" _

"Not well." Catherine was honest because she knew he could hear it in her voice anyway.

"_Drive safely."_ He ordered.

"I will. Bye." She hung up and shed a few tears to release the tension.

At Sara's, Jim put his phone away and told Ecklie that she was on her way back. He knew that if Catherine was barely holding it together, then Sara was in bad shape. He waited anxiously for the report. Twenty minutes later, Catherine turned the corner to Sara's place with evidence in hand.

"How is she?" Ecklie appeared at the door as soon as he'd heard Jim's voice. Catherine led them inside and shut the door.

"She's going to be there for at least a week. Her whole body is banged up and most of it is superficial. She told me not to tell you 'the gory details'. The doctor has ordered a CAT scan and both of her wrists are in casts. One of them is broken and the other is just sprained. She has a few cracked ribs, so movement will be limited for a long while." Jim and Ecklie were stunned. Catherine changed the subject; slightly.

"Conrad, what have you found here?" She asked and he cleared his throat.

"Something connected with the wall. It might be Sara's head. There are some prints and a few drops of blood. I did find semen in her bed mixed with blood and vaginal fluid. I swabbed it. The door still needs to be printed." Ecklie spoke with clinical detachment to make it easier for everyone to absorb the news; it was necessary in this case. Catherine pulled on her gloves and helped Ecklie collect the rest of the evidence. An hour later, Ecklie and Catherine finished.

"Let's get out of here. Catherine, you start processing and I will figure out a way to cover this up"

"Good luck with that. Grissom is going to be sniffing around. I was having dinner with him when Sara called me." Brass offered.

"Crap." Catherine said. That was the one piece of information to make this case harder for her; having to avoid Grissom at all costs. That was a challenge in and of itself.

"Well we can't solve anything by standing here." Ecklie said and motioned for Catherine to lead the way back outside. On her way out, she picked up Sara's purse and keys. She locked the door and the trio made their way to the cars.

Grissom pounced as soon as he new Catherine was back in the building. He froze when he saw her with Ecklie. _What the hell is he doing here?_ He thought and resumed his plan.

"Hello Catherine; Ecklie." They both flinched ever so slightly. Most wouldn't have seen it, but Grissom did. They chorused heir greeting back to him.

"How is your case going?" He asked Catherine.

"I wish it was over." She let it slip.

"Do you need to be taken off?" Grissom saw an opportunity.

"No, I can handle it."

"What happened?" He asked.

"Rape and assault."

"Jim was personally requested; anyone I know?" His gaze never wavered from Catherine's face and it was making her nervous."

"I'm not at liberty to say. That's why Ecklie's here." She replied coolly.

"I'm the shift supervisor."

"Yes, we know that, Gil, but in this case, the fewer people that know, the better." Ecklie joined n the conversation.

If this is the only case you have, then I should call Sara in." Grissom was thinking logically.

"No! That's not necessary. It's her night off. I can't believe she actually stayed home, can you?" Catherine rushed to cover her tracks.

"She is almost maxed out for the month." He said thoughtfully. Just then, his phone rang.

"Grissom."

"_Hey."_

"Sara? You sound horrible." He spoke into the phone. He missed the worried look that Catherine and Ecklie quickly shared.

"_Gee thanks."_

"Where are you?" He asked. Ecklie and Catherine were content to listen in on Grissom's side of the call.

"_I'm at the doctor. I wasn't feeling well and she told me to stay home for a few days."_

"You must really be sick."

"_It was bad enough for me to go to the doctor."_ Sara pointed out.

"Good point. Would you like me to bring you some vegetable broth or something?" Catherine smiled slightly and Ecklie was interested. That wasn't the question of a supervisor.

"_No thanks. I'll hopefully see you in a few days."_

"Ok, feel better Sara." He told her.

"_You can always call my cell. My land line has been acting up lately." _

"Get some rest."

"Thanks, bye." Grissom hung up and less than a minute later, Catherine's cell rang.

"Willows."

"_Room 2214. I called Grissom to buy myself a few days."_

"Hey, I'm glad you're home safe and sound. How was the movie?"

"_I get it. Call me later."_

"I love you too. Bye."

"_Bye."_ Catherine hung up and turned to Grissom.

"Gil, would you excuse us so we can get back to work?" she asked nicely.

"You're not going to tell me anymore details?" He argued.

"No; sorry." Catherine and Ecklie moved him out of the room they were in and then locked him out. He watched them close the blinds just enough to obscure the evidence they were looking at. They turned to their work as if he'd never been there. Grissom stood there dumbfounded for a few minutes just watching them. He knew he wouldn't get any information out of Jim, so he decided to keep an eye on them.

Catherine and Ecklie walked together to drop off their evidence. They started in the toxicology lab.

"Hello sir." Henry said immediately.

"Hi. Run this immediately and do not look at the results. Page me or Catherine as soon as it's finished. This is a high priority." Ecklie handed over the samples he had.

"Yes sir." Henry put away the sample he'd been just about to run and started on Ecklie's instead. They had the same conversation with Mandy in the print lab, Wendy in the DNA lab, and Hodges in the trace lab. They reconvened in Ecklie's office. They discussed their plan of action.

"We can't do much until we get out results and some of them will take a day or two." Catherine stated the obvious.

"I'll head over there tomorrow afternoon to get a description from Sara so Brass can start looking for a suspect." Ecklie offered. Normally, he would go right over, but he knew Sara had an impeccable memory and also needed the rest. Catherine nodded.

"She said he pushed his way in. I'm positive she got a good look at him. I think she put a description in the rape kit. I'll go look for it." It was Ecklie's turn to nod.

"Why don't you take off; I can see you need the break. It's hard not to take this one personally."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes; you can also avoid Gil at the same time. I have a feeling he won't leave this one alone." Ecklie was probing.

"You're right about that. He won't quit until he finds out what he wants to learn." Catherine agreed.

"Does he offer to bring you soup when you're sick; or any of your other team members?" Catherine was on alert again.

"No, but I have my mother near by. I know they were friends before she came here. I can only assume they still are friends if he's willing to bring her soup." She wasn't going to fall into his trap. She stood with a yawn.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I've been up for too long." Catherine waved and praised herself for her exit.

GSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRA/N: A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews I recieved yesterday. I also was asked a few very good questions. the answers will all appear in time, but if you want to be spoled adn ca't wait, PM me and i will do my best to answer you without spoiling you too much. :)

So what do you think so far? Grissom is on the trail and Ecklie is suspicious. What do you think will happen next? Will someone talk? Will Grissom find out? Will they catch the guy? The answers will come in time. One of the questions will be answered in the next chapter.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	3. Chapter 3

Three days later, all of their results were in. Ecklie called the necessary lab rats together for an impromptu meeting.

"I would like to thank you for your prompt attention to the evidence I have given you. This case is a high priority. If you should have mistakenly read the results, forget what you have seen. If Catherine or I hear any gossip, all of you will be penalized. Is that understood?" All four of the techs hastily nodded. Finally they could do something. Ecklie had gone to get a description the other day for Brass to put out an APB, but Sara wasn't up for further questioning. He was ready to go back and try again now that he had more evidence. Sara had done well in collecting the DNA, however it wasn't in the database and neither were the fingerprints that had been collected. Once again, they were at a standstill until someone was charged. Ecklie put a flag on the file and also a password to prevent any snooping. He was to be notified immediately if any matches were made.

Everyday when Catherine had left, she went home to check on Lindsey and arrange for her mother to care for her in the next few days. She showered and went to the hospital to see Sara. She entered quietly and it was a good thing because Sara was asleep. Catherine sat in the chair and let a few tears escape upon seeing Sara practically bound to the bed. She reigned them in quickly for fear of being caught. She went into the bathroom to freshen up and resumed her seat next to Sara's bed. Her cell phone began to echo throughout the room and Catherine fumbled to answer it without waking Sara.

"Willows."

"_Why are you whispering?"_ Grissom asked.

"I'm visiting a friend in the hospital, but she's sleeping."

"_Who is in the hospital?"_

"Just a friend. I'll still be in tonight." She told him. Avoiding him has been more draining than the case.

"_That's why I was calling. You know Sara called in and told me she's still sick. I was hoping you could cover for her."_

"Not a problem."

"_I hope your friend feels better soon."_ She smiled.

"I do too."

"_Would you like company?"_

"No thank you; I'm ok."

"_Ok, get some rest. I can't have you sick too."_ Catherine faked a chuckle.

"I'll do my best. Bye Gil."

"_Bye Catherine."_ She hung up and was putting her phone on silent.

"Hey." Sara's sleepy voice called out to her. Catherine flinched; she hadn't meant to wake Sara.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you." Catherine was apologetic.

"I know."

"How are you feeling?"

"About how I suspect I look." Sara attempted dry humor.

"What did the CAT can say?"

"There's no internal bleeding." Catherine smiled.

"That's good news."

"I guess." Sara looked away briefly.

"Hey, don't be like that." Sara looked back.

"Let me guess, the guy isn't in the system." She said.

"Why would you think that?"

"If he was in the system you would've told me by now." She said.

"Good point. I'm sorry. Ecklie has flagged the file and wants to come talk to you again."

"I figured as much. Are you ok dealing with this?"

"Don't worry about me and focus on getting better." Catherine brushed question aside.

"I'm serious." Sara tried again.

"So am I. I will be fine and so will you. Is there anything you need?"

"I need to feel clean, but I can barely move. These sponge baths aren't helping at all."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can get you from your place?" Catherine offered.

"My sketch book off the desk. Hopefully in a few days, I can start to do something with my wrist." Sara held up the sprained wrist. Catherine nodded.

"Alright, I'll go get them right now. I'll be back in roughly an hour. Should I bring breakfast?"

"Oatmeal and fresh fruit with some juice please. You can take the cash from my purse." Catherine shook her head.

"It's on me. You can buy next time."

"Thank you." Catherine left the room and passed to tell the nurse she would be back in a little while and that she was bringing breakfast for Sara.

Catherine arrived at Sara's and tried to immediately retreat, but she was too slow.

"FREEZE!" Grissom rushed over to prevent her exit. He grabbed her elbow and pulled her to Sara's door.

"Why is there crime scene tape across her door?" He demanded. She shrugged.

"Practical joke?" It was a lame lie and they both knew it.

"You're lying. What the hell happened here?" He didn't realize he had her arms in a vice grip and her back against the door.

"You're hurting me." She told him. He let go of her arms, but made no attempt to move from her personal space, nor did he apologize.

"I'm waiting, Catherine." He said angrily.

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"She doesn't want anyone to know."

"It's her isn't it; this classified case you're working on with Ecklie and Brass?" Catherine gaze failing to meet his confirmed his theory.

"Yes." She confirmed it seconds later.

"What happened? How bad is she hurt?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." Catherine knew she'd already said too much.

"Where is she?"

"The hospital."

"What room?"

"She won't let you in."

"How do you know?"

"She was adamant that you didn't find out. Why do you think I'm working this with Ecklie?"

"Convince her." He demanded.

"No. Only she and I know the total extent of her injuries. Don't push it."

"Tell her I know."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. It will piss her off."

"Why are you here?" He wasn't aware that Catherine even knew where Sara lived.

"She asked me to get something for her."

"What?" Catherine sighed angrily.

"Gil, what part of 'she doesn't want you or anybody to know' don't you understand?"

"All of it." She fought the war against rolling her eyes at the stubborn man blocking her exit.

"Tough. Excuse me." She couldn't move until Grissom backed up and she wasn't going to open the door until he left.

"I'm going to the hospital." He backed off and started walking away.

"Good luck with that." She called to his retreating form. She watched him storm off and pulled out her cell phone.

"_Brass."_

"Grissom came to Sara's and saw the tape on the door. He's on his way to the hospital. You need to run interference."

"_Shit. I'm on my way."_ She heard Brass moving around and assumed he was getting his coat and walking out the door.

"I'll be there again soon."

"_Bye." _

"Wait!"

"_What?"_

"Don't tell her. Let me do it." She told him.

"_Oh, I will gladly let you have that responsibility."_

"Bye."

"_Bye."_ Catherine hung up and was efficient at completing her tasks. When she arrived back at the hospital, she anticipated having issues with Grissom. She was right. He was being held by security and Brass.

"Catherine!" She sighed when he called her name. She stopped several feet away and looked at him.

"I told you; but you didn't listen, did you?"

"Please?!" He begged her.

"Sit down and behave before you get arrested. I'll see what I can do."

"All I want is five minutes." She tuned back.

"Behave!" She repeated and he sat down. None of the people surrounding him left his side. Catherine waved at the same nurse she saw when she'd left. Ecklie was in the room.

"Catherine, what's going on out there?" Sara demanded.

"We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Uh, well, when I arrived at your place, Gil was outside the door."

"He can't come in." She rushed to say.

"I tried to tell him that several times, but he's not listening." Catherine explained. Sara actually did roll her eyes and then picked up her cell phone.

"_Grissom." _

"Go home. I don't want anyone to see me." Catherine was too frustrated to be amused by Sara's boldness, but Ecklie wasn't.

"_I need to see that you're ok."_

"I'm not ok. I'm stuck in the hospital. I look like a damn alien!" Catherine was calming down and enjoying the call now.

"_Sara please, You know I won't think any less of you or look at you differently."_

"No; and stay away from my case too."

"_How badly are you hurt?"_

"Pretty bad. I will be fine. I always am."

"_Please; I'm begging you."_

"I'm begging to. Go home. Catherine will call you later."

"_I'll stay here and I'll behave."_

"There's nothing you can do. The guy that did this to me isn't in the system."

"_Oh, Honey, I'm sorry."_ Brass heard the sentiment though he wasn't sure if Gil was aware of the slip up.

"Like I said, there's nothing you can do. Go home." Catherine and Ecklie were enjoying listening to Sara put him in his place.

"_I can't do that."_

"If you want to be put on the admittance list, then go home and wait for Catherine to call you."

"_Yes, Sara. Get some rest."_

"Bye Grissom."

"_Bye Sara." _Sara hung up and Catherine peeked out the door.

"He's leaving with his head is hanging low. He's doing what you said." Sara acknowledged the statement with a nod and finished telling Ecklie what had happened. He nodded and left with his notes. That's when Brass came in.

"Hey, you're getting some color and not so pale anymore."

"Ha, ha, ha. It's about time you came to see me." She said dryly, but with a smile.

"Yeah, well I had to eat, get laid, you know; the important stuff." Sara chuckled and then winced in pain.

"Sorry." Brass felt bad for cracking a joke.

"It's fine; laughter is supposed to be the best medicine, isn't it?" Sara asked.

"It usually works for me." He said.

"Me too." Catherine added.

"He's hurting." Brass redirected the conversation.

"I'm hurting." Sara defended.

"He looked like a lost puppy." Brass tried to get her to cave and let Grissom in so everybody's life would be less chaotic.

"I don't want anyone to see me like this."

"He cares about you." Brass told her. Catherine nodded in agreement; very glad that Ecklie was gone and didn't have to hear this conversation.

"Why was he at my place anyway?" She asked Catherine.

"I don't know. I never got the chance to ask." She set down the breakfast she'd brought for Sara and started to feed her since Sara's wrists weren't much use to her at the moment. Brass saw the sketch book and picked it up. Sara tensed and he set it back down.

"You draw?" He asked.

"Sometimes. I'm hoping my wrist will feel well enough that I can draw a little to keep the boredom at bay."

"May I look?"

"Uh…some of the drawings are quite private. I'll tab some and show you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok." Brass set the book off to the side.

"So, are you bored out of your mind yet?"

"Yes, but I'm too tired to do anything about it." Catherine set the fork down from the fruit.

"I've been covering for you at work, so I'm going to head home and get some rest. I'll stop in later." Sara smiled.

"Ok, thanks for breakfast."

"It's my night off, dinner is on me." Brass offered. Catherine was near the door when she turned around.

"Oh Sara, what did you want me to tell Gil?"

"If he's not at home, tell him nothing. If he is, tell him to call me and I will talk to him."

"Alright, I'll head over there now. Bye guys." She left the room and Brass sat on the bed.

"Do you think he went home?" He asked her.

"If he didn't, then he went to Catherine's. What do you think?"

"I think he went home. How bad are you hurt?"

"I'm on a mild laxative among other things."

"Asshole." Brass spoke about the man who did this to Sara.

"Exactly." She said with a small smile. He blushed.

"I didn't mean that."

"I know what you meant." She covered his hand with her own.

"What else?" Sara visually checked that the door was closed.

"Tearing and bruising in both orifices. He held me there for a while. I may have passed out at one point. I got so tired of fighting; my strength was gone." Sara started to cry. Brass was one of the few people she felt safe around. Jim gingerly moved to sit next to her on the bed.

"You get comfy and cry as long as you need to. I'm not going anywhere." He assured her and put an arm around her shoulders. Since her ribs hurt too much to move, all she could do was lay her head on his shoulder. Just as she was calming herself, the phone rang. Brass picked it up.

"Hello?"

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: I don't suppose it's much of a cliffhanger, but who do you think is calling?

I propose a deal: you give me lots of reviews and I will give you another chapter. Fair? I think so.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello?" Brass asked and tried not to jostle Sara.

"_Where's Sara?"_

"She's sleeping. You went home then?" Brass decided to tease him.

"_That's what she told me to do."_

"We thought you'd go to Catherine's."

"_I considered it, but never committed. Catherine won't tell me anything; how bad are her injuries?"_

"She's in the hospital because of them." Brass heard Grissom sigh angrily and then take a calming breath.

"_How is she doing?"_

"She's had better days."

"_I need…"_ Brass cut him off.

"Then you'll have to wait for her to call you. She wants to tell you herself when she's ready. I'll have her call you."

"_But…"_ Brass intervened again.

"Do I need to tell her you're being too persistent?"

"_No."_ Grissom was sulking by the tone of his voice. Brass was having fun exploiting a weakness.

"Then just wait. I'm not about to tell you to get some rest because I know you won't. Sara will call you when she's ready and not before." Gil sighed in defeat.

"_Alright, I'll be here."_

"Bye Gil."

"_Bye."_ Now he sounded like he was pouting. Brass hung up and looked at Sara. He offered a small smile. He hadn't been completely lying to Gil; Sara was almost asleep when he had called. He gave her a reassuring look.

"Well that was fun for me. Just get some rest. He's not going anywhere until you call him."

"Thank you." Brass kissed her forehead.

"You're welcome." Sara settled into a dreamless sleep against his shoulder. Brass quietly watched the news while she slept.

Catherine was sitting on Grissom's couch watching him wear a groove in the floor from all of his pacing. She was entertained by the phone call and judging by the responses she had heard, knew he had most likely been talking to Brass. He hung up the phone and continued to pace across his townhouse.

"Gil, sit; you're driving me nuts."

"No one is forcing you to stay." He said bluntly.

"I need you to sit down and help me come up with a cover story. Sara's going to be out of work for a while. She's pretty banged up." That got his attention; or at least got him to stop pacing. His attention was already completely focused on Sara.

"Tell me something; anything about her condition. Please?" Catherine took pity on him.

"Externally, she has a broken wrist, a sprained wrist, one eye was swollen shut and bruises covering most of her body." Gil finally sat down in a nearby chair.

"Oh God; how is she doing?"

"You'll have to wait until you talk to her. She bought herself a few days by calling you, but maybe we need to come up with something so no one else shows up at her place unannounced."

"Good point." He agreed.

"How about a family emergency?" Catherine offered.

"I'll figure something out when I talk to her. She'll know best what the guys will believe." He evaded to protect Sara's privacy and trust in him.

"You're hiding something." She accused him.

"No." He blatantly lied now.

"She does have family, right?"

"I'll take care of it." He assured her.

"You're evading." She was accusing him again.

"Catherine, I can't discuss what I don't know. I have her file at the office. When I come in tonight, I'll look up her information. I'm also going out on a limb and say that she doesn't want them to know."

"Why?" She asked.

"You told me she said she doesn't want anyone to know. I'll ask her when I speak with her."

"Ok. Will you be ok on your own?" She asked.

"I'll be fine. Thank you for stopping by." He told her and then rose when she did. He walked her to the door. She decided not to pressure him about his feelings today. For the first time in thirty-five years, Gil Grissom kneeled by his beside, took out his rosary beads and prayed.

Three hours later, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hi."_ In the background, he heard Jim tell Sara he was going to take a walk.

"Did the rest help?"

"_A little."_

"I'm glad."

"_Did you rest?"_ She asked him even though she already knew the answer.

"I couldn't so I didn't even try." He was surprised at how easily the honest answer flowed past his lips.

"_You're going to wear yourself out."_

"I'm just worried about you."

"_Why; because I can't be at your beck and call for a while?"_ She spat out defensively. For the most part, he has learned to ignore these types of responses, but some are able to get to him. If that is what she thinks his opinion of her is, she is way off base.

"No, because I care about you; more than you think I do. I was actually working up the courage to ask you out. I brought soup to your place as a gesture of kindness."

"_That's sweet; I'm sorry I wasn't there."_

"I was definitely shocked to see crime scene tape across your door. How badly are you hurt?"

"_I can barely move."_

"May I come see you?"

"_Why?"_

"I need the visual proof."

"_It's not pretty; He really did a number on me. I finally got tired of fighting and my strength was long gone. It took hours for me to call Brass."_

"Why didn't you want me to know?" It was a difficult question for him to ask, but he needed the answer.

"_I'm not ready to tell you that."_

"May I come see you?" He asked again.

"_Yes; we need to talk."_ He smiled because she finally agreed.

"Thank you. Can I bring you anything?"

"_No, Jim is bringing me dinner later."_

"Ok, I'm on my way."

"_Bye."_

"Bye Sara." He hung up and grabbed a few things for her anyway and stuffed them in a bag. After a quick stop at the florist, he was on his way to the hospital.

Sara buzzed the nurses' station and a minute later, one of the nurses entered her room.

"Yes, Ms. Sidle?"

"I need to add a name to my visitor list."

"Alright; what is the name?"

"Gil Grissom. He's on his way here right now."

"I'll take care of it right away. Are you in much pain?" Jim entered the room at this point.

"It's manageable for now. If it gets worse, I'll let you know." Sara promised.

"Keep resting."

"I will; thank you." The nurse left the room and Brass breathed a sigh of relief.

"You had me worried there for a minute there." He told her.

"I didn't mean to."

"I know. So is he coming in then?"

"Yeah." She said and looked out the window.

"When he gets here, I'll go home for a shower and come back with dinner." Sara looked back at him.

"Thank you. I really appreciate everything you are all doing for me." She said and forced the tears back down until later.

"You'd be the first in line if it was any of us and you know it."

"Yes, I would." He changed the subject by picking up the sketch book.

"Show me a picture; you promised."

"Alright, flip the pages for me until I tell you to stop, then you can look." Brass held the book up for her and watched her face. He knew whenever they came across a private picture because her face would flush; it happened frequently too. Just over halfway through the book, she gave him permission to look. Sara had drawn a scene at a local park on one page and an old photo on it' reverse.

"These are really good."

"Thanks, it's just a hobby and sadly, one I can't work on just yet." She held up her sprained wrist.

"Are there any other hobbies you can do without needing your hands?"

"No, I even have issues in the bathroom. I feel so humiliated."

"Don't talk like that. We all care and will do anything to help you. We're family." He closed the book and set it back down once again.

"You're right."

"Speaking of family, do you want me to call yours?" He asked and was wondering why he and Catherine were the only regular visitors Sara had.

"No…we're estranged." She was quick with the refusal and he felt like she added that last part as an excuse.

"Do you want me to track them down?"

"No, they'll find me if they want me. They left; not me." She said in a forced polite tone. Bass was ready to push her once again, despite the half death glare she was sending to him, when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sara called out and looked toward the door. She and Brass watched Grissom come into the room and immediately begin scanning her face to mentally document the injuries. He set a small bag down near the foot of her bed.

"Hi." He said a minute later. Brass couldn't breathe properly with the new found tension in the room.

"Well this is my cue to leave. I'll be back with dinner." He told the duo.

"Ok. Than…"

"Stop it. We know. Bye Doll; see you Gil." Brass cut off her thank you.

"Bye." They chorused and then found themselves alone in the room. They both knew they needed to talk, but neither one knew where to start. It turned out to be Grissom to start the conversation.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: In the next chapter, a new twist or two will be thrown into the mix. Would anyone care to guess???? I will tell you if you're right (if you don't want to know, then tell me).

Thank you all so much for the reviews...I am honestly overwhelmed by the response. It's because of all of you that I continue to post. So thank you.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi." He started.

"Hi." She answered. Why was it whenever they needed to talk about something important and not related to work, they had to fill the awkwardness with meaningless small talk?

"How much worse is it?" He asked.

"A few cracked ribs as well as tearing and bruising in both the vaginal and anal cavities." She had to detach herself when discussing her own body. It was hard to look at Grissom when she answered the question; she felt the heat flooding her face.

"Oh my." His hand covered his mouth and then almost immediately made a fist.

"I also have a bump on my head." He sat cautiously on the bed. Sara studied his blue eyes which were currently filled with pain and rage. She needed to change the subject.

"Looking for dates, or are those for me?" She pointed to the flowers in his hand. He looked down.

"Huh? Oh, yes, these are for you." She smiled.

"Thank you; they're beautiful."

"Where would you like them?"

"By the window so they can be in the sun." Grissom set them in the desired spot and returned to his seat on the bed.

"I know you told me that you didn't need anything, but I brought you a few things anyway." He reached for the bag he'd brought with him.

"Like what?"

"A few books and music I thought you might like." He unloaded the bag onto the bedside table.

"Thank you; that was very thoughtful of you. What else is in the bag?" He looked tentative.

"I brought you a sweatshirt in case you were cold. I know it will be huge on you, but…I thought it would be easier to get on and off over your cast." Sara tried to offer him a genuine smile, but it hurt her face too much.

"Again, thank you. I will use it." Grissom rested the sweatshirt across her lap and looked at her.

"I'm going to be blunt; I'm quite hurt and angry that you didn't want me to know." Sara looked at her lap and nodded. She felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"I understand. I really don't want anyone to know. I'm so embarrassed that this happened. I feel weak." She lost her battle and a few tears had begun to fall. Very softly, Grissom leaned forward and wiped them away with his fingers.

"You are one of the strongest people I know. It's not your fault."

"I gave up the fight."

"Did you say 'no'?" She nodded with a sniffle.

"Then, it's not your fault."

"I may need to hear that a few more times."

"I'll say it as often as you need to hear it." Just then, the doctor walked in.

"Hello Sara, how are you today?"

"Still breathing."

"Any pain?"

"It's manageable." Sara answered just as she had told the nurse several minutes previous.

"It may increase. I need to check you wounds. Your friend can wait in the hall."

"I'll be back as soon as I'm allowed." Grissom told her and started to head for the door.

"Gil?" Shock clearly registered on his face from her calling him by his given name. He turned back to face her.

"Yes?"

"Will you stay? It hurts and I usually hold someone's hand." Knowing where the doctor needed to check, Grissom looked back and forth from the door to Sara. He sat next to Sara and offered his hand while he faced the wall and closed his eyes. He felt her squeeze his hand several times during the course of the examination.

"Everything is healing nicely. I'll have a nurse come in and clean your stitches."

"Ok, thanks." Grissom got up to leave.

"I can't stay for this; I'm sorry."

"This part doesn't hurt as much. I'll see you in a few minutes." Once Grissom left the room, the doctor gave her a look.

"What?" Sara asked, though she had a sneaky suspicion of what the doctor was going to say.

"He's the one, isn't he?"

"What?"

"Those other two men; you've never asked either of them to stay with you. I felt the tension as soon as I walked in." Sara's face fell.

"Oh."

"You love him." Sara acted like she hadn't heard anything.

"He loves you too."

"It's complicated."

"It's unrequited." The doctor corrected.

"He's my boss." She argued. In the back of her mind, she thought she was beginning to sound like Grissom.

"So what?"

"It's against the rules." Sara's doctor chuffed.

"You just became a case file at your own job. Do you really want to keep working there?"

"Yes. Nobody knows except four people."

"How long do you realistically think you can keep it that way?" The doctor fired back.

"I trust those in the know. One of them is keeping my case file under wraps. Only Catherine has seen the pictures and she knows the true extent of my injuries. I'm the only one to know everything. A nurse entered the room with the necessary supplies. The doctor propped Sara's legs up in the stirrups and sat on the stool between them.

"One of your stitches popped so I'm going to take it out and put a new one in. You'll feel a pinch." Sara was already uncomfortable in this vulnerable position. Having a needle near the area wasn't helping.

"Ouch."

"Sorry; um Sara what day of your cycle are you on?" Her doctor looked up at Sara's face.

"Seventeen…oh no, really?" This was the worst news she could get right now. Her right hand covered her face to block the tears.

"It's too soon to tell, but if there was no condom, then it's a very real possibility."

"I'm not on birth control."

"Do you have any knowledge of fertility issues?"

"No; I'm pretty regular too."

"How many days?"

"My cycle is thirty days."

"Who is your gynecologist?" Sara answered.

"I'll call her; she'll know what to do." Sara nodded.

"Thank you; please don't tell anyone."

"I'll call her from my private office." The doctor quickly replaced the stitch and covered her legs again.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"I'll let you know what Dr. Ross said." Sara nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Ok."

"Do you need a few minutes before letting your friend come back in here?" She asked.

"He'll know something's up anyway. He can come in." Sara answered, but the doctor wasn't convinced.

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll see you in a few minutes." Sara nodded and looked out the window for the few seconds she had to herself to process the new information. Grissom tried not to look like he was rushing back to her side and failed miserably. He noticed the change immediately.

"What's wrong?"

"I might be pregnant." She told the window.

"What?" He asked in disbelief. She couldn't take her gaze off of the only cloud she could see.

"When he…raped me, I was on day fourteen of my cycle." The urge to cry was there, but the tears were not.

"Oh Honey, I'm so sorry." She suddenly looked up at him in horror.

"You can't tell anyone." He shook his head.

"I promise." Just then the doctor returned. Her gaze flickered over to Grissom and then Sara.

"Sara, I did what you…" She had started to say.

"He knows." Sara interrupted.

"Dr. Ross will be here first thing in the morning. She's booked solid today." Sara nodded.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Not for a few more days at least."

"When do you think she'll be released?" Grissom asked.

"I'll check her ribs again in a day or two. I'll have a better idea then. You'll need to stay with someone."

"That's already been assumed and is in the process of being taken care of." He assured both women. The doctor simply nodded. It didn't make a difference to her what happened to patients after they were discharged. She did care of course, but needed to put that care and worry aside once they left. She left the couple to their own devices. Sara looked at Grissom.

"So what are my living arrangements?"

"What would make you most comfortable?" He asked.

"Being at home." The answer surprised him. Most people would have trouble returning to the 'scene of the crime', so to speak; then again, Sara wasn't most people.

"Then plan on Catherine, Brass and I all taking turns looking after you." He said with a smile.

"Ok." She looked at him.

"Thank you for coming." He sat on the bed near her hip.

"I'm glad you finally let me." He picked up her hand and held it gently between his two larger ones.

"Sara?" She tore her gaze from their hands to his face.

"Yes?"

"When you're released, I'd be really honored if you would let me take you to dinner." She smiled as best she could.

"Can it wait until I look like me again?"

"You tell me when you're ready and then we'll go."

"Yes, I'd love to have dinner with you when I'm healed."

"Perfect." Grissom was about to lean down to place a kiss on her knuckles when he heard someone at the door. He released her hand and stood up from the bed just as the entrance way revealed…

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Who do you think is coming in the room? I know the choices are limited, but give it your best shot. I will tell you if you're right (only if you want to know of course).

How do you like it so far? Remember the deal; reviews =another chapter tomorrow.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	6. Chapter 6

Brass entered the room, seeing Gil standing next to the bed and just chuckled loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room. He shook his head Gil.

"If you actually think you're fooling anyone, think again." He gestured between the two of them.

"That goes for you too, missy." He told Sara.

"I didn't do anything." She defended.

"We'll talk later; time for dinner." He held up two large bags. The trio ate in relative silence. Grissom and Brass took turns helping Sara to eat until Gil had to leave for work. Brass turned his back and busied himself with the cleanup; it didn't escape the notice of either Gil or Sara. He quickly gave her a peck on the cheek and said good-bye. Sara and Brass knew he would be back as soon as possible. Sara also noticed the glint in Brass' eyes and sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Grissom entered the lab wishing that he was leaving instead. He waned to be at Sara's bedside. He grabbed the assignment slips and headed to where the team was waiting patiently for him.

"Hey Grissom, where's Sara? She's been gone for days." Greg asked as soon as Grissom entered the room. Catherine remained silent; wanting to hear what his answer is.

"All I know is that she called to say she was ill." Catherine knew at that moment that Grissom didn't have the cover story he had promise to secure.

"She must be really sick. Has anyone checked on her?" Warrick asked.

"I have and so has Catherine. She's not up for visitors because she wouldn't even let me in. She will come back when she's ready." Grissom told the group.

"You went to see her Cath? I didn't realize you two were so close." Nick asked her.

'We're not. She needed a few things and asked me to pick them up for her. Like Gil said, she's miserable."

"Just don't call on her. She needs rest. She's very weak." Grissom told the group. Catherine paid for a ticket on the half-truth train and took a seat next to Grissom.

"One look at her and it's obvious she's not well." The three men missed the glare that Grissom was currently sending Catherine, but she didn't. Instead he cleared his throat and handed out assignments.

"Catherine, if you have a minute, I need to speak with you in my office." He started to walk away.

"Sure Gil, I'll be right there. Nick, I'll meet you at the scene." Nick nodded and walked away. Catherine followed Gil's path to his office.

"Close the door and have a seat please." He said.

"What's going on?"

"Sara's going to be released in a few days…"

"I was planning to have her stay at my place."

"She wants to go home. I told her that Brass, you and I would be taking turns staying on her couch." Catherine nodded.

"I can do that. My mom has Lindsey. Her place needs to be cleaned up."

"Then give me her keys and I'll go do it." Catherine hesitated.

"Alright, but I'm telling you the place was trashed; brace yourself."

"I can handle it." He assured her.

"Leave her bedroom for me. So you think she'll want you poking around in there?"

"I'll have to be in there at some point."

"Then wait until you go in there on her terms. Bass didn't even go in there very long. He cleared the room and left." She told him.

"Ok; you win. You're in charge around here. Keep me updated."

"You got it." He stood when she did.

"Go to your scene and I'll see you later." She nodded and handed over Sara's keys. Catherine left and Grissom took a moment to gather a few things. He made one last phone call.

"_Ecklie."_

"It's Gil; sorry to call so late."

"_It's fine. I was about to go to bed."_

"Has Sara's place been released?"

"_Why?"_

"She's getting discharged in a few days. I want to go over there and start cleaning it up."

"_Yes, I've gotten what I needed from there. Do you want help?"_

"I'm ok. I'm going to head over there now and will be on call. Catherine is in charge over here."

"_Ok, how is she?"_

"She's still sore, but her spirits are good."

"_I hope for a speedy recovery."_

"Me too. Good-bye"

"_Bye." _Grabbing a box and some coveralls, Grissom left the office and only stopped by Judy's desk.

"I'll be working off site. My cell is on in case a call comes in. Catherine will know where to find me."

"Yes sir." Without a backward glance, he left. It took him fifteen minutes to get to her place. He gasped at the wreckage before him. First, he set about salvaging anything that had fallen. He closed her bedroom door to resist temptation. He picked up all the garbage and set it aside in case there was anything of sentimental value. He vacuumed and dusted, he re-shelved books and tried not to picture what had happened. He made a mental sopping list for the minor repairs that were needed. He was just about ready to leave when his phone rang. He dug it out of his pants pocket.

"Grissom."

"_Need help; Shift is over."_ Catherine's voice rang through his ear.

"Yes, I'll run to the hardware store and meet you back here. I've really been here for a whole shift?" He checked his watch and sure enough, he'd been going strong for eight hours.

"_Yes." _

"Wow."

"_I'll see you in a bit."_

"Bye."

"_Bye."_ He hung up and ran out to his car. He was desperate to go and see Sara, but needed a shower first. He also wanted to finish the minor repairs. He returned from the store to see Catherine waiting outside.

"Hi." He said and walked to the trunk

"Hi, what did you buy?" She asked and joined him to see.

"A few things; have you been waiting long?"

"About five minutes or so." She told him and reached for a bag.

"If you can get the bags, I'll carry the drywall." He offered. She did as instructed and took the keys from him to let them inside her apartment.

"Wow!"

"Thanks."

"You did a fantastic job!"

"Thank you again."

"No, I mean it; it's amazing." Catherine couldn't believe her eyes, Except for the bags of trash, Grissom had completely returned her apartment to its former appearance.

"Catherine, I get the point and I thank you for the compliment. Let's keep working because I was planning to get a shower and then visit Sara at some point today."

"I was planning to stop by too. Ok, I'll be in Sara's room." So saying, she set the bags down and disappeared. She came back out two minutes later to throw her sheets in the trash and grab a clean set.

"Gil will you help me flip her mattress?"

"I thought you told me not to go in there?" He asked with a smirk; thankful his face was turned away from her.

"Don't be an ass. Help me flip the mattress, make the bed and then leave again." She called him on his remark. He set down his tools and went into Sara's room. She left him on the side of them room closest to the door. He helped her flip the mattress and make the bed before she kicked him out again and closed the door. He went back to the wall he'd been working on and cut a square around the dent her head had made. He repaired the new whole with fresh drywall and covered it up. He would have to come back tomorrow to sand the area and repaint the wall. He cleaned up his mess and Catherine emerged from the room with the old bedspread set and a duffle bag.

"What's going?" She asked him.

"This pile is definitely trash. That's for her; I don't know if she has any sentimental attachment to anything. All of the repair supplies are going home with me. I'll have to come back tomorrow to repaint the wall, but other than that, I'm finished with her place. How's her room?"

"I'm taking this set to be dry-cleaned and I have to replace the sheets I threw out. The bedroom was mostly done because he had one purpose in mind. I dusted and made sure everything was back in its rightful place." He nodded. It took a few trips, but everything that needed to be moved had been moved. Each of them went home to shower and eat before going to the hospital.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: I've got a few more twists coming around the bend, so stay tuned. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	7. Chapter 7

Sara and Brass had spent a great deal of time talking. There were a few subjects he tried to approach, but was shot down every time. Jim ended up talking a lot about his past and what led him to Vegas. They each shared their 'how I met Grissom' story. They were waking up when Catherine came in.

"Good morning!"

"Hey." Jim answered and stood up to stretch. Sara looked at the clock.

"Long shift?" She asked.

"Grissom had me helping him on a project he spent all shift on. The guys are worried about you." She told her.

"What did you say to them?"

"We said that you were really sick and not to bother you. I threw in a lame joke. They seemed to have bought it."

"What joke?" Sara asked.

"I said just by looking at you it's obvious you're not well." They all chuckled at that and Catherine replayed the conversation for Sara and Jim.

"Oh, here, I stopped by your place and brought you some fresh clothes to go home in."

"Thanks."

"I heard you need live in care for a bit. Where do I sign up?"

"Count me in." Jim added.

"You guys are the best. I really, really appreciate everything." Sara let a few tears flow. Jim and Catherine each squeezed one of her hands.

"Hey, where'd you get the sweatshirt?" Catherine asked. She knew that she hadn't brought it for Sara and the size told her it wasn't hers.

"Grissom." Sara answered, shocking Catherine.

"Really?"

"Yes. Good morning. Jim, Sara I bring breakfast." Grissom entered the room holding up a bag.

"Yummy." Sara was realizing just how hungry she was.

"What about me?" Catherine asked.

"I figured you ate at home like I did." He said as he handed Jim the bagel and coffee. He sat down and ripped Sara's into bit size pieces for her.

"Well I did, but they say it's the thought that counts." He smiled at her.

"Next time." He promised her.

"Well kids, it's been fun, but I'm going home for some real sleep in my own bed." Jim told the group.

"Should I be offended?" Sara asked.

"No, but that bed was not made for two." Jim leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for the coffee, Gil."

"No problem, Sleep well." Gil replied.

"Bye." Catherine said and he waved on his way out the door.

"Do I have company tonight?" Sara asked.

"Me, it's my night off." Catherine told her.

"Bring some stuff and we can try to cover up these bruises." Sara requested.

"Ok, how are you feeling otherwise?" She asked."

"A little better, I'm not so weak anymore and I'm gaining usage in my wrist again. I can write a few sentences now."

"That's good news." Grissom said with a smile.

"My ribs are still tender. How am I looking?"

"The bruises are fading to yellow. The swelling around your eye is almost gone. Are you up and walking yet?" Catherine answered the question and asked one of her own.

"I get to walk to the bathroom and take showers as long as someone is here to help me. It still hurts to raise my arms above my head and my left hand is still useless anyway."

"Should I bring your shower stuff too then?" Catherine asked. Grissom was trying not to listen to the female conversation.

"Whenever it's convenient for you." Sara answered.

"I'll stop by your place tonight on my way here." Sara nodded and turned to include Grissom in the conversation.

"So Griss, I heard you were working on a project all shift."

"Yes, I was."

"What was it?" She asked.

"It's not quite done yet." He answered and peaked her curiosity at the same time.

"Ok, what is it?"

"A surprise."

"Oh," Her shoulders slumped.

"Greg slipped and fell face first into a big pile of mud the other night. He was completely caked. Grissom didn't want the interior of the Denali ruined so poor Greg had to walk the two miles back to the lab. It was funny." Catherine changed the subject. Sara smiled and looked to Grissom.

"That was mean."

"Perhaps, but now he looks where he's going. Tell Sara the other reason I made him do it." He looked to Catherine who was already chuckling.

"The splatter covered Grissom's backside. It looked like he had digestive issues and no bathroom" Sara held her ribs and laughed.

"Ow, it hurts, but it's so funny."

"I'm glad you can laugh at my expense. I was humiliated; there weren't any extra coveralls." He added and she laughed harder, just like Catherine.

"Stop! It hurts!" Sara said while trying to quell her laughter. Catherine was also trying to calm down, though less successful that Sara. Eventually they both were finished laughing.

"Oh, that was good. I needed to laugh." Sara commented.

"Me too." Grissom and Catherine spent the next hour updating Sara on some of the open cases going on in the lab. Sara offered up a few theories of her own as her way of helping out. Catherine eventually excused herself to go spend some time with Lindsey and have a nap, promising to be back later with some dinner. Grissom promptly took the newly vacated seat.

"You really are starting to look better." He told her.

"Thank you."

"How was your night with Brass?"

"Fine; we spent most of it talking. He's persistent." Sara wondered why it was so easy to confide in Grissom.

"How so?"

"He kept trying to pry into why I don't want my family to be contacted."

"Was I too persistent the day you told me?" He asked.

"Yes and no." She answered honestly. He offered a wry smile.

"Can you elaborate on that?"

"Are you going to start sharing stories with me?" Sara retaliated.

"I can trust you. You've proven that time and time again." Sara nodded.

"I needed to be pushed. I didn't want to tell you, but I'm glad that I did. Tell me a story from your past." He was about to speak when someone knocked on the door and entered. Grissom was glad that he was sitting in the chair and not on the bed because it was Ecklie entering the room.

"Good morning."

"Good morning" They chorused.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all; we're just talking." Sara answered.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"That's good. When are they letting you go home?"

"In a few more days, hopefully." She answered and made sure the blankets were covering her properly.

"Here, these are for you." He showed her some flowers and then set them on the windowsill next to the one's Grissom had brought.

"Thank you; they're lovely."

"Sara, if you saw your attacker in a line up…"

"Yes, I can identify him." Sara interrupted and answered his unspoken question at the same time.

"Do you have some leads?" Grissom asked.

"It's possible. A few men are being brought in for a viewing. I can't do a DNA comparison without a charge."

"When is the line up viewing?" Sara asked.

"Today."

"Let's go." Sara said in an all business voice. Ecklie held up a hand.

"If you go into PD, everyone will know you lied about being ill." Sara thought for a second.

"I can wear a disguise. I'll be in a wheelchair and I already have Grissom's sweatshirt. Combine that with a blanket over my legs and most of my body will be concealed."

"I'll call Catherine and see if she has a wig and I know I have a baseball cap at home." Grissom offered.

"I should have some sweatpants and shoes in my bag that Catherine brought for me." Sara said and Grissom dug through the bag to pull the necessary items out.

"Have Grissom call me when you arrive. I'll get the men prepared." Sara nodded and Ecklie left. Sara pushed the call button and asked for her doctor to be sent to her room. Grissom bid his farewell to go get the items he needed. A few minutes later, two doctors entered the room. The other doctor was her gynecologist and she was pushing a portable machine.

"Hi Dr. Ross." Sara offered.

"Hello."

"Sara, why did you page for me?"

"I want you to take a field trip with me to the police department. They have a line up ready for me to see." She nodded.

"I'll take care of the arrangements. How are we getting there?"

"Grissom's car I would imagine." Sara shrugged.

"I have a better way. I'll come back in a few minutes." The doctor left the room and Sara turned her attention to Dr. Ross.

"I already know why I'm here, so let me take a look." Sara nodded and let the doctor see what she needed to see. Sara decided that she didn't like internal ultrasounds. Finally, she was done and then helped Sara get dressed in clean underwear and the sweatpants.

"By the looks of things, you are pregnant. I didn't see the embryo, but it could also still be too small for me to see. Your cervix had a mucous plug which definitely suggests pregnancy. I'm going to do a blood test to confirm my theory and when I get the results, I will come back to see you. At that point, you will have to decide what you want to do. If you keep it, then you'll have to start taking pre-natal vitamins." Sara nodded and Dr. Ross left the room. Sara was left alone in her thoughts for about ten minutes when Grissom returned. He helped her put on some socks and shoes. He was in the process of helping her stand up when the doctor returned with a wheelchair. Neither Grissom nor Sara had said anything, but both were enjoying the contact. The doctor was amused by the sight, though kept her face neutral.

"A hemorrhoid pillow?" Sara asked incredulously.

"Trust me, you're going to need it." The doctor assured her with a pointed glance at Sara's backside. Both women nodded. Grissom helped her get adjusted in the chair and covered her legs with a blanket. He then secured the wig and baseball cap. He had a pair of sunglasses in his pocket and put those on her face as well. Sara kept her face down as a precaution. Outside, there was a van sitting with a wheelchair lift ready to accept a passenger.

"What's this?" Sara asked.

"Your chariot. You can stay in the chair to limit movement on your ribs." The doctor answered and Grissom pushed her onto the lift. The driver secured her chair and Grissom sat next to her. The doctor rode shotgun. Grissom called Ecklie and told him that Sara was on her way. Ecklie said that he would be waiting at the front door for them.

It was a short trip to the police station. Ecklie bypassed security by not having her sign the guest log. He said that he would be held personally responsible for her actions and that there would be a police officer with them at all times. Sara tugged on Grissom's sleeve causing him to bend over.

"Maybe I should have a bucket near by. I might get sick."

"That's a good idea; I'll go get one for you." Grissom left and the small group was unaware that they were being watched…

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Who do you think is watching them? As always, I will tell you if you are right. I will also tell you that there are two correct answers. I love reviews, so feed my ego please. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	8. Chapter 8

Nick and Greg had seen the entourage and their curiosity was certainly getting the better of them. They knew that Grissom had the ability to be compassionate, but neither man could remember the last time they had witnessed it. Then, their gaze feasted upon the woman in the wheelchair. She was obviously trying to hide her true identity. Nick strolled up to the reception desk.

"Hey Judy, who's the woman with Grissom and Ecklie?" He asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know sir; Mr. Ecklie didn't have her sign in. I do know that she's here for a line up viewing."

"Ecklie's bending the rules? She's must be a high profile case." Nick was talking mostly to himself.

"I don't know sir." Judy answered and watched Nick walk away. Nick found a computer terminal and checked Ecklie's caseload. Greg came up behind him. The one case listed as 'ongoing' for Ecklie was currently password protected.

"What is going on with all of the protective measures being used?" Nick was thinking out loud again. He then typed Brass' name in the computer and acquired the same results.

"Catherine is also working this case. I saw her working with Ecklie last week." Nick typed in 'Willows' and once again met with a road block.

"Someone is working awfully hard to make sure this case doesn't get in the open." Something had caught Greg's eye.

"Look at the date on that case."

"What about it?"

"It's the same date that Sara started calling in sick. She's been gone for nine days now. If she's really sick, she should be at the hospital." Nick couldn't refute that, so he filed that mental fact for another time.

In the line up observation room, Sofia stood there waiting patiently. Brass was confused when he entered the room; knowing he had already reserved it.

"Sofia, what are you doing here?"

"I thought it would be more comfortable for the victim to have another woman present." Brass and Sofia looked at 'Jane' for confirmation. She shook her head and then grasped onto Grissom's fingers tightly. Sofia shrugged.

"Alright, I was just trying to help."

"We appreciate it. See you later." Ecklie held open the door for her and locked it behind her.

"Ok, Jane, all you need to do is write a number down if you see who did this to you." Ecklie spoke in a professional tone and acted as though she was a Jane Doe. He didn't want to take the chance of being over heard. Sara nodded, and then the curtains opened. The six men standing before her were all tall and muscular with dark hair and brown eyes. Sara immediately wrote a number don and handed it to Brass.

"Jane, are you absolutely sure?" Brass asked her. Sara reached for the trash can in Grissom's free had and promptly threw up her breakfast.

"Ow." She whispered.

"Gentlemen, I need to check her ribs if you don't mind." Brass closed the curtains and all three men respectfully turned their backs. Sara hissed in pain during the quick check. The doctor redressed her and Jim left the room to formally charge man number two with rape and assault. Ecklie escorted the remaining three to the front door again with the promise to call as soon as he knew anything. Sara went back to the hospital for a chest x-ray. After that she was back in her bed. The doctor set her up to minimize movement for the rest of the day.

Nick had watched their departure and then high tailed it over to Sara's with a plant to cheer her up. Catherine opened the door with bags in her hands just as Nick was poised to knock.

"Nick!"

"Catherine, why are you at Sara's?"

"Helping to take care of her. She's still ill."

"Can I see her?" He asked and watched her face carefully.

"She's sleeping. I was just leaving. I took her to the doctor this morning."

"What's wrong?"

"She got a bad cold that flared up into the flu. She then fell out of bed and broke her wrist." Catherine was proud for thinking so fast on her feet.

"Ouch. Can I leave this for her?" He held up the plant.

"Sure; I'll put it by her bed so she'll see it when she wakes up. I'll leave a note for her too."

"Catherine, shouldn't she be in the hospital?" She started to lead them away, but he wouldn't budge.

"She won't stay and so far, her doctor is letting her get away with it. Excuse me." Catherine took the plant and dashed back inside for a few seconds. She was surprised to see Nick still standing there when she came back out.

"Is that drywall dust I smell?"

"I don't think so. I just straightened up in there." Catherine hated lying, but it was necessary to protect Sara.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're lying to me?" He asked.

"Why would I lie to you?" It's always a bad sign when a question is answered with another question. She changed the subject.

"Didn't Grissom tell you all to stay away from her place?"

"She's been gone for over a week; I miss her."

"We all do; she'll be back as soon as she's ready." He still looked skeptical.

"She doesn't want anyone to see her looking sickly. She called me because I'm a woman and Grissom knows because he's the boss." This time, he looked as though he believed her. She attributed it to the fact that she was mostly telling the truth this time. Nick walked her out to her car and she was thankful that she had put Sara's things in a grocery bag. Her phone rang when they got to the parking lot.

"Willows."

"_We have a visual identification. His DNA is being processed now."_

"That's wonderful news; how is the victim doing?"

"_She's at the hospital having an x-ray done because she threw up."_

"Thank you for the update. I'll check in with her later. I'm heading home from Sara's to get some sleep."

"_Why are you there?"_

"I was dropping off the dry-cleaned bedding that she had thrown up on earlier and making sure she has what she needs."

"_Call me back when you are alone."_

"Ok, bye."

"_Bye." _Catherine hung up and put her phone away.

"Who was that?" Nick asked.

"Grissom was updating me on a case. I need to go, Nick. I'll see you later." She had already started to get in her car as she spoke in order to prevent him from continuing the conversation. He was forced to wave as she turned the key in the ignition.

Nick had only pretended to buy her story. His gut was telling him that she was lying. He hopped in his car and drove straight to the hospital. He walked up to the information desk and flashed a charming smile.

"Excuse me, could you tell me what room Sara Sidle is in?"

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Nick Stokes; I'm with the crime lab." He flashed his ID badge. The young lady fiddled with her computer for a bit.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't help you. Have a nice day."

"I just need to know if she's a patient." Nick pleaded with her.

"I can't help you sir; have a nice day."

"She's my sister and I can't find her anywhere." Nick lied, but it was fairly believable.

"You have different last names." She said.

"Her step dad adopted her and her name was legally changed; please" Nick quickly embellished.

"If she's your sister, then shouldn't you know where she is or if she's a patient here?" The receptionist asked a very logical question.

"She's private and doesn't tell me everything." _There, at least something honest._ He thought to himself.

"I can't help you, but let me call my supervisor. Have a seat right over there please." She pointed to some chairs nearby. Nick nodded and sat where she had directed. He watched her make a phone call, but couldn't hear what was being said.

"Hello, I have someone here from the crime lab asking about Sara Sidle possibly being a patient. I've told him twice that I can't help him, but he won't leave. He says he's her brother...ok, thank you." She hung up the phone and looked his way.

"Mr. Stokes!" He immediately rose up and went back over to the desk.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you." He accepted that he wouldn't get any farther and chose to leave before he was kicked out.

"Thank you for trying."

"Good-bye" She called to his retreating form.

Upstairs, a nurse entered Sara's room as Grissom was finishing a phone call.

"Ms. Sidle, I was coming to tell you that just a Nick Stokes was just downstairs trying to see if you are a patient."

"Crap. Anything else?"

"No information was given to him and none will be given in the future." Sara nodded.

"Thank you." Sara replied and she and Grissom were left alone once again. He turned to her.

"Catherine says she just ran into Nick at your place. She tossed him a lame story about you having the flu and breaking your wrist by falling out of bed."

"He didn't buy it; the nurse came in to tell me that Nick was just downstairs looking for me." Sara cut in before he could say any more.

"Oh."

"I'm going to have to tell him soon." She mused out loud.

"Call him; here's your phone. Catherine said he brought you a plant." She took the phone and scrolled down to Nick's number.

"_Stokes."_

"Hey." Sara said sleepily.

"_Hey, how are you feeling?"_

"I'm slowly becoming myself again. Thank you for the plant. It was a surprise to see when I woke up."

"_You're welcome. If you're so sick, why aren't you at the hospital?"_

"I hate them. I figured I could sleep at home for free rather than racking up thousands of dollars for the insurance company."

"_Good point. What's the diagnosis?"_

"Flu." She recalled Catherine's lie and went with it."

"_Well, I hope you feel better soon."_

"Thank you."

"_How's the wrist?"_

"It's healing nicely. I guess that teaches me not to walk around my apartment when I'm sick and feverish." Sara chuckled through her lie. Nick chuckled right along with her. She took it as a sign that he believed her. She somewhat wished that she could see his face to know for sure.

"_Well, I won't keep you; you need your rest. We miss you at work."_

"I miss work and all of you too. Keep Greg in line for me." She said.

"_I will. Bye Sara."_

"Bye Nick." Sara hung up the phone and she was barely holding back the tears in her eyes. Grissom knew how much this was hurting her to know that she was lying to her friends; her family. He understood why she was doing it and it if had happened to him, he would limit the number of people in the know as well. He sat on the bed by her hip.

"Honey, are you ok"

"Brass was right; we are a family."

"What do you want to do?" He asked and picked up her hand again.

"Part of me wants to tell them and part of me doesn't." Grissom's cell phone ringing prevented a response from him.

"Grissom."

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Who do you think is calling Grissom and why? What do you think Sara is going to do? Nick is suspicious; do you think that he will lay low or continue to snoop? If you think he will continue to investigate Sara's illness, what so you think he will do?

The next chapter is a BIG one...lot's of information in there...son't miss it!

So many questions…the answers will come soon.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	9. Chapter 9

"Grissom."

"_It's Ecklie. We have a DNA match. You aren't involved, but I thought you'd like to know."_ Grissom smiled. Sara was going to be happy.

"Thank you; shall I pass the news?"

"_I figured you were still there. Go ahead and tell her."_

"I'm heading home soon. How'd you find out so fast?" He stood up and walked to the window.

"_I ran it personally."_ Grissom was impressed. Maybe Ecklie wasn't such a bad guy after all.

"Oh; when's the interview?"

"_Catherine and Brass are on their way in right now."_

"May I observe?"

"_Yes, but you understand that you are hands off?"_

"I understand. I'm on my way."

"_We'll be in room three."_

"Bye."

"_Bye."_ Sara waited less than a second to demand information.

"Tell me."

"DNA is a match." He said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yes; the questioning is about to start. I'm going to go and watch."

"Bring me transcripts." She said.

"I will." He sat back on the bed and picked up her hand.

"You're getting justice."

"I know. I just want to know why he did it."

"Me too." Their eyes locked and he suddenly leaned in to kiss her. The contact was brief but powerful.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked." He looked at his lap.

"It felt nice." Her words caused him to look up at her again.

"It did; may I do it again?"

"Yes." Her answer caused his smile thus causing hers. He captured it with his lips for another innocent kiss. He got up to leave and promised to call her as soon as he could. When he left, she closed her eyes for some rest.

In the police department, Catherine and Brass were in the interrogation room with the suspect and Ecklie watched from the observation room. Grissom entered just in time for Catherine's first question.

"Mr. Luigi, where were you ten days ago?"

"Lots of places; why?"

"Were you at Sunset Apartments?"

"I was lots of places. It was ten days ago; I don't have specifics."

"Does this woman look familiar to you?" Catherine laid a photo of Sara on the table. His eyes widened and filled with fear.

"I'd like my lawyer now." That sentence forced Catherine to stop her questioning.

"We'll wait." Brass led him to a phone so he could call his lawyer. Grissom remained in the observation room with Ecklie and decided to be bold.

"He's guilty. Sara did a good thing by speaking out.'

"She did." Ecklie agreed.

"I love her." Grissom said, causing Ecklie to look at him.

"What?"

"I've been in love with her for years. I'm going to start a relationship with her." Grissom continued to watch Catherine pace around the interrogation room while reading her notes.

"Does Sara know this?"

"No, but we have a date set up for when she's ready. She trusted you to help her and not tell me. I'm asking you to bend the rules for me." Ecklie sighed and Grissom finally looked over.

"It'll be hard with the lawyers."

"Conrad, she makes me happy and I feel whole when I'm simply in the same room. I've put my feelings aside for too long. I can't and won't do it anymore. I've almost lost her too many times." Ecklie knew that Grissom was completely serious.

"One slip up and she's on a different shift. I'll be watching."

"I won't treat her any different at work than I do now." Grissom promised.

"I mean it, Gil; I'll cover your ass for now."

"Thank you." The two men shook on the verbal agreement. The lawyer arrived soon after forcing Gil and Ecklie into the hall. Clients are allowed to have private conversations with their lawyers. Grissom took a minute to text Sara's phone:

-lawyer here. Will update soon. Love GG- Within a minute, his phone indicated a text message.

-Dr here. News for you. Love SS- He loved that she had retuned his sentiment. Finally, the lawyer signaled for Catherine and Brass to re-enter the room. Gil and Ecklie returned to the observation room. Grissom locked the door just in case Nick was nearby.

"Alright, as I asked before, have you ever seen this woman?" Catherine got right back to business.

"I don't recall. I might have."

"Oh, I know you have. You raped her." Catherine produced the papers with his DNA comparison on it.

"There was a single sperm donor on her sheets. It matched the sample pulled from her body and also the saliva sample you provided when you were charged after she identified you in the line-up that you volunteered for." Again Catherine produced the results for the lawyer and client to see.

"Where's the proof I raped her? You've only proved sex. She was good too."

"I have the results of the rape kit done at the hospital along with the doctor's report confirming rape. There is a difference between rape and rough sex." Catherine drew a diagram and demonstrated the difference. She also had the proof on paper as evidence. Luigi sat back and smiled.

"She likes it rough."

"She's pressing charges. She had a black eye and her head smashed into a wall."

"Like I said; rough sex." Behind the mirror, Grissom was fuming. He still caught the flicker of Catherine's eyes. The questioning was about to get worse.

"Are you her boyfriend?"

"We haven't talked about it yet."

"What do you know about her?"

"We're still in the 'get to know you' phase." Grissom wasn't the only one angry at this point.

"How did you meet her?" Catherine asked and it was obvious she was trying to play it cool.

"At the grocery store. My cart bumped into hers."

"What's her name?"

"She told me I could call her whatever I want." This guy was really cocky. Little did he know that Catherine still had cards to play.

"I don't think her boyfriend would agree with anything you've said here." She said.

"She never mentioned a boyfriend."

"That's because you don't even know her name! I know for a fact that everything you've said here is a complete lie. She has defensive wounds all over her body, the place was trashed, a positive rape kit, and her story. I tend to believe her over you because she works here. You attacked a CSI. Give it up; she identified you." Catherine finally laid all of her cards on the table. Luigi and his lawyer had shock written all over their faces. The lawyer cleared his throat.

"Is she willing to deal?"

"No, she isn't. I spoke with her just before coming over here." Luigi slumped on the table.

"Alright, I did it. I don't regret it. She was a nice piece of ass; a great lay." In the observation room, Ecklie was doing his best to hold Grissom back.

"Gil, I'm mad too. She's getting justice. Don't ruin it by attacking him."

"I hate him for what he's saying about her."

"Remember our deal." Ecklie reminded him and it did the trick. Grissom physically and visibly calmed down. He was rational once again.

"You're right; I'm sorry."

"I know this is tough to hear, but if you can't keep it together, I will kick you out."

"I'm better now." They turned in time to watch Jim read the man his rights and then arrest him. There seemed to be a collective sigh of relief. Without words they all left for the hospital.

Sara snapped her head up as soon as the door to her room opened. Catherine crawled on the bed in exhaustion. Grissom paced the room restlessly.

"Well come on, tell me what happened." She demanded.

"We can't; we have to wait for Ecklie and Brass." Catherine said with her eyes closed. Sara moved over and made room on the bed for her. Catherine cuddled up and lung her arm over Sara's hip. Sara watched Grissom. She knew that he needed to talk to her but wouldn't until he was sure they were alone. Minutes later, Ecklie and Brass entered the room.

"So the pit bull sleeps." Brass commented upon seeing Catherine asleep next to Sara.

"Somebody tell me already!" Sara said.

"He tried to lie and kept it up even after he was shown the evidence. Only when Catherine told him you are a CSI did he admit to it. He didn't say very nice things about you at all." Brass told her.

"Gil almost needed to be escorted away." Ecklie added. Sara looked at him.

"Really?" Ecklie and Grissom both nodded.

"The lawyer tried to deal, but the pit bull said 'no' on your behalf." Brass said.

"Good."

"The lawyer didn't try very hard to defend his client. He knew the guy was guilty and that his presence was moot when Catherine presented the DNA comparison and the rape kit." Brass was leading the conversation and nobody seemed to have a problem with it either.

"Evidence is my friend." Sara said proudly.

"Would you like us to take her home?" Ecklie pointed at Catherine, who was now softly snoring from having no head support.

"Yes, she'll be back tonight, but she needs rest." Sara said. Jim came over and shook her awake.

"Hey, pit bull, I'll take you home." Jim liked the new nickname he gave her.

"Huh?" Catherine was disoriented and tired.

"You're too tired to drive, so I'm going to take you home and bring you back later." He told her and helped her off the bed. She nodded. Ecklie and Brass took Catherine and left the room. Sara waited a full minute after the door closed to talk to Grissom.

"So what did he say?" She asked.

"He was disrespectful."

"Obviously; it's why I'm here."

"He said you liked it rough. He said you were a nice piece of ass and a great lay."

"I am a great lay." She shrugged her shoulders.

"He said it in a derogatory manner." Grissom gave her a stern look.

"So what? I know the truth. Let it go." She tried to calm him down. He stopped his pacing to look at her.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Who said that?"

"Catherine did." Sara smiled.

"She was probably talking about you. I've made no secret of the fact that I have feelings for you." She told him softly. He smiled and sat on the bed.

"I told Ecklie about us."

"What did he say?" She asked; surprised by that move.

"Nothing changes at work. He'll go to bat for us as long as we keep it together while we're on the clock. I promised not to treat you any differently at work than I do now." He picked up her hand.

"What made you tell him?"

"You trusted him with your case."

"I'm pregnant." She abruptly switched topics.

"The test results came back." He didn't know why he felt the need to state the obvious.

"I found out while you were gone. I don't know what to do because I don't believe in abortion."

"Adoption?" He offered though he had a good feeling he knew what she was going to say.

"I don't know; you know how I grew up." She was torn and he knew she was fighting tears.

"How about a relative? I have a cousin who tried for years to have a baby and couldn't conceive. She finally gave up on the fertility treatments."

"Where does she live?"

"In my home town; she checks on my mother for me because I don't get out there as often as I'd like."

"How old is she?" Sara asked.

"Forty-two."

"Call her; see if she's still interested." Grissom nodded and pulled out his cell phone.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRSRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: The phone call will be in the next chapter and there will be another twist coming up in relation to Grissom's family. Soon, Sara will be released from the hospital and will start going back to work.

Let me know what you think.

Have a great day! Kelly


	10. Chapter 10

"Maria?...It's Gil…I'm well, how are you doing?...That's good. How's mother?...I'm glad. I'll be out to see her in a few months time. I was wondering if you and Barney can come to Vegas for a few days. I have an interesting proposition for you if you're interested. I can't go into details over the phone. However, it does need to be dealt with sooner rather than later. I'll even pay for the tickets…yes, it's that serious…yes, mother's too…yes, I have the money and before you ask, no it won't put any strain on me. Remember, I work all the time and therefore have no life. *chuckles*…ok, bye." Grissom hung up and looked at Sara.

"Are they coming?" She asked.

"Yes, they'll call me back when they have their reservations in order."

"Thank you. So, will I get to meet your mother?"

"Yes, she's been bugging me for years to meet you." Sara chuckled at his inadvertent bug reference.

"Really; why?" He shrugged.

"Ask her when you meet her. May I kiss you?" She gave him credit for his not-so-subtle subject change.

"Yes; are you planning to stay here and take a nap too?" He started to answer when she cut him off.

"I…"

"Don't even think about arguing with me. I can see how tired you are."

"Alright." He sat on the bed, facing her and mutually they leaned forward. The kiss remained gentle, innocent, and short. Sara scooted to one side of the small bed to make room for him. Grissom kicked off his shoes and fell asleep before Sara could even recline the bed. She rested her head on his chest since he had taken over her pillow.

That night Catherine entered Sara's room and couldn't believe her eyes. Gil and Sara were still sleeping and they looked rather comfortable if that was achievable for two people in one hospital bed. She snapped a photo using the camera in her cell phone and sent it off to Jim. Next, she sat in the chair and waited for Jim pass it onward to Gil. She smiled brightly when two minutes later, Gil's cell phone began to chirp. Nestled in his pocket between both his and Sara's hip, it woke both of them up. Gil pulled out his cell phone to see the picture along with the message: way to go buddy- JB attached to it. He looked over to see Catherine's smiling face from her chair.

"If this gets out, I will be the pit bull." He warned her.

"Good evening to you too, sunshine. You need to get moving if you're going to be at the lab on time. Also make sure you threaten Jim too."

"I already am." He assured her and then showed Sara the original message. She just smiled softly. She moved to get off the bed just after he did.

"Where do you think you're going?" Catherine demanded.

"To the bathroom. May I go now Mommy?"

"Smart ass." She muttered. Gil stepped up to support most of her weight as she started walking. He shot Catherine a dark look; daring her to comment. He stepped out of the bathroom seconds later and waited by the door.

"We're all going to have to help her for a while."

"Go home. I'll help her get back to bed." She told him. He nodded and called out good-bye to Sara as he left.

"Ok, I'm ready!" Sara called and Catherine went in to assist her back to bed.

"So how was your nap?" Catherine asked with a smile.

"Fine; how'd you like sleeping with me?" Sara had her answer ready because she knew the question was going to be asked.

"Touché; he told you what was said, didn't he?" She assumed.

"Yes; and I agreed with some of it too."

"What?"

"I'm a good lay." Sara enjoyed provoking that response from people.

"You told him that?"

"Yes, we have a date for when I look like me again."

"Who asked?"

"He did and we kissed." Sara proudly informed her newest friend.

"Wow; I'm impressed."

"Me too. He's a good kisser; even asked permission." Catherine blew out a breath.

"Now I kind of wish that I had a crush on him. He's attractive, but not my type."

"He's perfect for me." Sara said happily. Catherine chuckled.

"I would have to agree with that."

"Why do you think I kept pining for him all these years? I've known since we met."

"I know the feeling." Catherine said wistfully.

"His divorce is final; you know that, right? Go for it." Sara urged her and both women knew which man was being referred to. Catherine flushed deep enough to match her hair. She changed the subject by pulling Sara's make-up bag onto the bed. Sara let it slide and the next few hours were spent camouflaging bruises. A nurse came in to check on Sara.

"Wow, you can't even tell."

"Thank the artist; I was merely the canvas." Sara told the nurse and pointed to Catherine at the same time.

"Well, you look great. How are you feeling?"

"I'm ready to go home."

"That's good because Physical therapy wants to see you first. They want to make sure your muscles are still working the way they should after being bed ridden for ten days."

"Let's go." Sara was eager to get out of the hospital.

"Here's a swimsuit and a bag for your cast." The nurse set them on the bed.

"Catherine, will you help me?" She nodded.

"I'll be back in a few minutes then." The nurse left the room. Catherine helped Sara as directed, which meant covering the cast and the shoulder straps on the swimsuit. Sara put a robe on over the swimsuit just as the nurse returned with a wheelchair. Catherine followed Sara to the pool and watched Sara have her lengthy therapy. Afterwards, Catherine and the nurse each held one of her elbows so Sara could walk back to her room.

"Gil's going to be pissed that he missed this." She commented when Sara was dressed again.

"I'm sure I can make it up to him." Sara smiled brightly.

"I'm sure you will." Catherine retorted and both women laughed. Together both women passed out on the bed in the early hours of the morning. Gil and Jim came into Sara's room with breakfast. Again, a camera phone was used to capture the blackmail. The aroma of coffee woke the ladies.

"Morning ladies, sleep well?" Brass asked and pulled the tray table to him.

"Yes." Catherine answered.

"Nice make-up job." Grissom observed.

"I agree; let's spring you from this joint." Brass sounded as though he was conspiring with everyone and Sara chuckled especially when he employed shifty eyes. Sara moved to get off the bed.

"Nature calls." Both men moved at the same time to help walk her to the bathroom, but Sara held up her hand to stop them. She held onto the bed before allowing Catherine's help. After the door closed, she turned to them.

"She had some physical therapy last night." She explained and waited for Sara to come out. Upon her exit, Sara opted for the chair and Catherine went in the bathroom. Grissom served some cinnamon rolls and during their breakfast, the doctor came in for her morning rounds.

"Sara, I have good news. I'll send you home tomorrow after one more therapy session."

"Thank you."

"Someone will need to be with you at all times for another week or so. I'll reassess the situation then."

"Can I go back to work?"

"In a few more days. You will be on lab duty only until the cast comes off." Sara smiled.

"I refuse to let that bring me down. Is it possible for me to do my therapy and go home today?" She asked hopefully.

"Let me see if they can fit you in."

"Thank you." The doctor left and Sara wore a giant smile. Catherine finished her breakfast first and began to clean up around the room. She knew that Gil would want to go to therapy with Sara. She waited to find out if Sara would be able to go home or not before she, herself went home. The nurse came in.

"We can squeeze you in right now. I'll be back in a minute to get you." Sara looked at Catherine and the two women disappeared into the bathroom together. The nurse came back just as Sara and Catherine left the bathroom. Sara dutifully climbed in the chair and Grissom volunteered to push the chair. He and Jim followed the nurse the pool. He and Jim took a seat nearby the wheelchair. He liked Sara's body already and definitely enjoyed seeing so much of it on display. Jim tapped his arm.

"You may want to hide that before she gets here." Jim's gaze flickered south. Grissom looked down and then back to Sara.

"It'll be fine; it always is." He said confidently.

"How often does it happen?"

"Almost every time I'm near her; never this bad though. This is an extenuating circumstance."

"I agree, yet my body is under control."

"Good for you." Grissom never once took his gaze off of Sara. They watched her work her legs out and when she was redressed escorted her back to her room. The doctor came in an hour later with her discharge papers, care instructions, and a new appointment. Sara eagerly signed them. Brass and Gil finished packing up her room for her. Catherine and Ecklie were texted that Sara had been discharged from the hospital so they wouldn't come back and waste a trip. Grissom put Sara in his car and Jim followed the couple to Sara's apartment. Gil produced the key he'd swiped from Catherine and opened the door before giving Sara her key back. Sara took one look inside and…

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: What do you think Sara did/said? Thank you all so much for the reviews I have gotten so far: I love them. I will update again tomorrow.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Going out for the day tomorrow and won't be able to post at my usual time; so i'm giving you this 12 hours early. Enjoy and I will post again on Friday morning. :) Kelly

"Oh my god! It looks amazing." Sara exclaimed when she saw the interior of her apartment. She and Grissom entered so Sara could take a better look. Jim came in and set her bags down near the door, but out of the way.

"This was my project." Gil told her quietly.

"Thank you." She smiled at him. He returned the smile and gestured to a box on the coffee table.

"I saved this because I didn't know if you had any emotional attachment to anything in here."

"I'll go through it later."

"We flipped you mattress. Catherine changed your sheets and threw out the old set. She replaced them and had the bedding dry-cleaned." By now, Sara had tears running steadily down her face and didn't bother trying to wipe them away. Grissom kept going.

"I repaired the dry-wall and repainted the wall. Catherine made sure your bedroom was clean. She wouldn't let me in there except to help with the bed." Sara put a finger on his lips.

"I couldn't ask for a better family. Thank you." She hugged both him and Brass.

"Catherine will be over before and after shifts to help you with anything you need." Gil told her.

"Ok." Jim knew that she wasn't truly hearing anything that Gil was saying to her so he stepped up and changed the subject.

"Listen doll, I have to work tonight, but tomorrow night, you and I have a date." Sara chuckled.

"I'll be here with plenty of cash."

"I'll bring it if you write me a check now." He offered. Sara went over to her desk and pulled out her checkbook.

"It's for two hundred and fifty. I'm also buying dinner." Jim took the check and left. Sara quickly paid a few bills while she was there. Just as she finished, Grissom's phone rang. She tried not to listen but did hear him say 'I love you too' right before he hung up. He turned to her and pulled her gently in his arms.

"That was Maria; my family will be here next week."

"Good. I'm kind of tired now. I think it's time for bed again." She smiled at him. He was about to walk her to bed when someone knocked on the door. Grissom led Sara to the couch and went to answer the door.

"Grissom?" Sara heard Nick's confusion because he expected to see Sara or Catherine.

"Hello Nick."

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Why are you? I thought I told everyone to leave her alone." Grissom fired back and blocked any view into Sara's place at the same time.

"I'm worried about her."

"She's getting better and should be back to work soon."

"Is she awake?" Nick asked.

"Grissom, just let him in." Sara said on a quiet sigh.

"You are hereby sworn to secrecy. Understand?" Nick nodded. Grissom opened the door wide enough for Nick to slip in sideways. Grissom retreated to the kitchen to give them some privacy.

"Hey Nick, I was getting ready to head back to bed." Sara told him weakly. Nick sat down in the chair closest to her.

"How are you doin' darlin'?" He asked. She missed seeing his face, but his concern was making her want to cry.

"Getting better. Grissom comes over to make me walk. My legs are weak from being so sick." She told him.

"You weren't really sick, were you?" Sara was nervous. She could see in his eyes that he was serious.

"Why would you think that?"

"I see some bruising on your face and a few days ago, there was a woman at PD wearing that exact same sweatshirt." He pointed as he talked.

"I fell out of bed and I'm sure I'm not the only woman in Las Vegas with this sweatshirt. I've been in bed for two weeks." At least the last sentence was true. He still didn't look like he believed her.

"Uh-huh. Are you a sound sleeper?"

"Only when I'm sick." She defended. Grissom didn't want her to get upset and returned to the room.

"Sara, you need rest. Off to bed. I'll let myself out just like I always do and then I'll take the key to Catherine."

"You should just make a duplicate for yourself to save you from driving around town everyday." Sara suggested and Grissom knew she meant every word.

"Ok, I will do that before I go over there."

"Why does Catherine need the key?"

"She helps me with hygienic needs. I can't do some things with only one working wrist." Sara held up her left wrist still encases in a cast.

"Oh." Grissom put his hands on her elbows to help her up. Nick was able to see first hand just how weak she was. Sara looked at Grissom.

"Would you also mail my bills on your way out?"

"Of course." He answered her.

"They're…"

"On your desk. I saw them." He finished her sentence. Sara smiled at him.

"Thank you." Nick watched him walk into room with her and waited for him to come out. He noticed that Grissom moved around her place comfortably and knowingly around her place.

"Alright Nick, time to go." Grissom began to usher his younger colleague out.

"She'll be back soon. Right?" Nick was concerned. Sara didn't look ready to come back to work. Grissom closed and locked the door behind them.

"It will be a few more days. She wants to get her muscles working properly again."

"Do you and Catherine need some relief?" he offered.

"No, we're ok. Sara doesn't want anyone to know how bad it was. She told me because I'm the boss and Catherine for hygienic reasons."

"Oh."

"Yeah; just be her friend and wish her well. That's all she'll accept from you anyway." Grissom explained and dumped her bills into the mailbox near the front door.

"Ok."

"It will be nice to have her back on the shift again." Grissom said professionally.

"Yeah, it will." Nick agreed.

"Go get some rest. I'm off tonight and will be with Sara. She can't do much with that cast."

"Just let me know if I can help." Nick offered again.

"I will." The two men parted ways. Grissom was driving home and answered his phone while he parked his car in his garage.

"Grissom."

"_Hi."_ He smiled.

"I thought you were sleeping?"

"_I was spoiled by you and Brass and Catherine. I've grown used to having someone in bed with me."_

"I would love to oblige you, but I am wary of Nick. He's on the trail."

"_True. It's weird being in my own bed again."_

"What are you going to do with all the extra space?"

"_Save it for you."_

"Wow…uh…wow."

"_Too much?"_ She asked worriedly.

"I'm…I don't think so."

"_Good; I meant it."_

"I believe you. You should get some rest. I'll see you tonight."

"_Ok, bringing dinner?"_

"What does the lady desire?"

"_Anything; just make…"_

"sure it's vegetarian; I know." He enjoyed finishing her sentences.

"_Thank you. Are you getting meat for yourself?"_

"No; it's not a need. I rarely eat meat anymore. I prefer fish actually."

"_Good; it's better for you."_

"Get some rest."

"_Goodnight Gil."_

"Goodnight Sara." He hung up the phone and went inside his home. He climbed in bed and fell asleep easily with a smile on his face. Sara was having a positive effect on his life. He was glad to have finally asked her out.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: In the next chapter, someone will get jealous and Nick will confide in someone. Who do you think it will be? How will this person react? An experiment is performed and more lies surface to cover the truth. I love to read your predictions. Thank you all for the reviews and please keep them coming. They make me a better writer. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	12. Chapter 12

That evening, for the first time since graduate school, the alarm clock woke Gil up. He swiped angrily at it, desperate to return to his dream of Sara. It was pleasant; he and Sara were holding hands and walking through the park without any worries. She was smiling and laughing which in turn caused him to smile and laugh as well. When the snooze alarm rang out, he remembered that he was spending the evening with Sara. He eagerly climbed out of bed to get dressed.

Grissom knocked on Sara's door before using the spare key he had made earlier that day. Catherine held the original since Sara didn't need them right now. Catherine opened the door just as Grissom was about to use his key.

"Grissom!"

"Hello Catherine; if I knew you were going to be here now, I would've brought more." He held up the bags of food."

"I'm not here long; just attending to the hygienic needs of Sara. Excuse me." Catherine rushed back to the bathroom. Grissom wandered into the kitchen to put his and Sara's dinner on plates. Ten minutes later, the ladies emerged. Catherine said good-bye and rushed out to get to work on time and run the shift. Sara was slowly making her way to a chair. He muscle control was returning quickly and that made him smile. He proudly served her meal to her and as he set their plates on the table, she grabbed his collar and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that all day." She admitted.

"As have I; thank you." He smiled at her.

"One more?" She asked sweetly.

"One more and then we eat." He told her and leaned in again. They ate in companionable silence, occasionally sharing a story from their respective pasts. Grissom quickly cleaned up the dinner dishes and Sara made her way to the couch. She sat right in the middle so that Grissom would have no choice but to sit next to her. They spent the night talking and even more kissing.

At the lab, Nick voiced his question before Catherine could take two steps into the room.

"How's Sara?" Warrick and Greg immediately turned to her for an update.

"She's doing much better; I was just there actually."

"When is she coming back?" Greg asked.

"Soon; she was up and walking around tonight. She's trying to get back on a night walker schedule and her muscles are a little weak." She answered truthfully.

"Does she have a diagnosis?" Greg asked again.

"She has the flu. When she gets back, go easy on her. She tires easily and will be stuck in the lab until her cast is removed."

"What cast?" Warrick jumped in.

"She fell out of bed and broke her left wrist." Catherine answered. Nick was squirming with anger. He knew they were all lying, but he couldn't prove it. It was eating away at him. He was thankful that no one had noticed his inner turmoil. He saw the bruises on her face and figured it was some sort of attack. He was determined to learn the truth. Warrick shook his shoulder.

"Hey man, you day dreamin' again?"

"Huh? Oh, no; just lost in thought." Nick answered distractedly.

"What about?"

"Uh, don't worry about it. Am I with you tonight?" Warrick was a little worried about his friend.

"Yeah, I'll drive."

"Ok." Nick got up to follow Warrick to the car.

Catherine sent herself out solo. She called Brass to make sure he knew the cover story and also to alert him of Nick's behavior. She then called Sara.

"_Sidle."_

"Are you ok?"

"_I'm fine; just out of breath."_

"That good huh?" Catherine couldn't resist the jab.

"_Well yeah, but that's not what we're doing."_ Sara left it for Catherine to come up with her own ideas.

"Is he at least kissing you bruises all better?" She teased in a baby voice.

"_Not right now; he's busy. It's none of your business anyway."_

"It's a perfectly innocent question. Does he know that I know about you too?"

"_He will."_

"Good; I only tease because I'm happy for you both."

"_Thank you; now what's the real reason you called?"_ Sara finally got down to business.

"I'm pretty sure Nick knows we're all lying to him."

"_That's what we thought when he was here this morning."_

"What do you want to do?"

"_I don't know; we're weighing the pros and cons of telling him. If it goes to trial, it will get out. Even Ecklie can't cover it up."_ Sara sounded defeated.

"True; he plead guilty so it would only be a sentencing anyway."

"_My name will still be on record."_

"We can try to keep it off since he didn't know it and we didn't tell him. I'll ask Ecklie to talk to the DA."

"_It's worth a shot."_

"I'll talk to him in the morning. Rest up and I'll see you after shift."

"_Thanks Catherine."_

"Bye." Catherine said and hung up the phone. She finally left the car to process her scene. Sofia had been waiting patiently for her to begin.

"Hi." Catherine said politely.

"Hi; everything ok?" Sofia asked.

"Yes; why?"

"You've been sitting in the car for the last five minutes." Sofia informed her.

"Oh, I was checking on Sara."

"I'd heard she's been out for weeks. How is she?"

"She's getting over the flu. She wanted everything kept quiet. She should be back in the lab in a few days." Sofia was watching Catherine work the scene.

"That's good; tell her I hope she feels better soon."

"She's still up; go ahead and call her." Catherine suggested.

"I don't want to disturb her. Are you sure?"

"Absolutely; she's trying to get back on a normal schedule and Grissom's there." Catherine said and saw the jealousy, but then feared she'd said too much.

"Grissom's there; why?"

"He's there to help her. He found out by bringing soup to her place after she'd been gone for five days. It was worse than she'd let on when calling in sick. She's regaining muscle strength."

"Ok, but why is he there?"

"In case she falls again. She broke her wrist falling out of bed. She needs the help." Catherine explained.

"That's very generous of him to devote his spare time to her well being." Catherine could see nothing but green waves wafting from the woman in front of her. She wisely swallowed the smile.

"I've been doing it too. Lindsey's been living with my mother so I can rest when I'm not helping Sara bathe or being here."

"You're a good friend." Sofia complimented.

"I'm getting there; she would do the same for me in a heartbeat." Catherine shrugged it off and kept working. Sofia walked away and called Sara at the same time.

In Sara's apartment, the phone rang again. This time got to it first.

"Sara Sidle's phone; Grissom speaking."

"_Gil; is Sara there?"_

"Yes, hold on a minute Sofia." He and Sara exchanged confused glances.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, it's Sofia."_

"How are you?" Sara still had a puzzled look on her face.

"_Better than you from what I hear."_

"Who told you?" Sara was wondering who had been talking about her.

"_Catherine was just telling me about the flu and the wrist."_

"Yes, that's true."

"_I just wanted to send you my best wishes."_

"Thank you; I'll be back in a few more days."

"_I look forward to seeing you again."_

"Same here." This conversation felt as awkward to Sara as it sounded.

"_Feel better and get some rest."_

"I am; I'm just getting my body back on its nocturnal cycle and regaining muscle strength."

"_Oh, why is Gil there?"_

"To help me; I can't do much with only one hand."

"_Good point; take care."_

"Bye Sofia."

"_Bye."_ Sara hung up the phone, utterly confused by the sudden phone call, but chose not to let it bother her. She had much better things to do; especially with Gil there.

In another Denali, Warrick looked at Nick when they got to a stoplight near the scene.

"Hey man, you ok?"

"No really."

"What's up?" Warrick couldn't remember ever seeing his friend act like this.

"How would you go about proving that people are lying to you when all you have is circumstantial evidence?" Warrick was confused and started driving again.

"What are you talking about man?"

"People I thought were my friends." Nick said icily.

"Who?"

"Have you noticed anything odd lately?" Nick wanted to know what Warrick knew.

"Not really other than Sara being gone for…wait a minute; tell me you're not accusing her of lying?"

"Her, Catherine, Grissom, and Brass; I even think Ecklie is in the know." Warrick laughed.

"Ecklie? Are you high? Sara wouldn't trust him with anything."

"I'm telling you man, they're all covering something up. I know it in my bones." Warrick's phone prevented a response.

"Brown."

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: So, who do you think is calling? What do you think Warrick is going to do with this new information? How far do you think Nick will go to confirm his suspicions?

The answers will be given to you soon.

Thank you all for the reviews. Have a great day! Kelly


	13. Chapter 13

"Brown."

"_You two coming or what?"_

"Yeah Brass we're on our way."

"_Bye."_

"Bye" Warrick hung up the phone and glanced at Nick before turning down the final street to their crime scene.

"Nick, put this aside for now and later, I'll listen to everything, ok?"

"I'll try."

"No, if you suspect Brass of being in on it, then you have to pretend like everything is cool. He'll report what he sees." Warrick said firmly.

"Yeah, ok."

"We'll talk over burgers after we drop off our evidence. Maybe we could figure something out." Warrick suggested.

"Ok, Let's go; I'm in the game now." Nick forced Sara out of his mind.

"Cool." Just before they got out of the car, Nick grabbed Warrick's forearm.

"Hey…thanks."

"I'm just lookin' out for you, bro." Warrick smiled and both men exited the car.

Brass kept a watchful eye on the young Texan. Nick was putting up an admirable act, but Brass knew something, most likely Sara, was bothering him. A few hours later, the two men left.

Warrick and Nick had dropped off their evidence and clocked out for lunch. After they had placed their orders, Warrick launched the conversation.

"Ok, spill it; you're buyin' by the way."

"Ok, ever notice how protective and secretive Grissom and Catherine are being about Sara lately?"

"Grissom's always been protective of her." Warrick argued.

"Catherine hasn't."

"Point for you; what else?"

"I saw her face; it's covered in bruises." This peaked Warrick's interest.

"When?"

"Yesterday after shift."

"Is that it?"

"Not hardly; I tried to see if she was a patient at the hospital. The receptionist wouldn't tell me anything. I even tried to play it off like I was her brother, but it still didn't wok."

"Maybe the hospital is cracking down on security." Warrick suggested.

"That could be; a few days ago, a woman came into PD for a line up viewing. She was in a wheelchair flanked by Ecklie, Grissom, her doctor and Brass. Ecklie didn't have her sign the visitor log." Warrick's eyebrow rose.

"That's unusual."

"I know. The woman was doing her best to conceal her identity with a wig a hat, sunglasses, a thick blanket over her legs and she kept her gaze down. When I saw Sara at her place, she had on the exact same sweatshirt as the mystery lady."

"You're right; it is…" Warrick was cut off.

"Oh, and since when is Grissom compassionate with anyone?"

"Ok, you've got another point there. As I was saying, you're right; it is mostly circumstantial."

"I think that's what irritates me the most; it can all be explained away." Nick was angry and Warrick knew it.

"I've got an idea; let's go." Just then the server arrived with their food. Nick looked at her.

'I'm sorry, but something came up. Can we get these to go?" She smiled and nodded. Nick handed her more than enough money for the bill and told her to keep the change.

Back at the lab, Nick checked on their evidence and Warrick set about doing some research. Nick was curious about the experiment. Warrick had caught Catherine in the hall and stopped her.

"Hey Cath, I know it's rude to ask, but how much do you weigh?" She looked suspicious.

"Why?"

"Nick and I are doing an experiment."

"For what?" She was still suspicious. Truth be told, Warrick didn't want to ask her; especially since she was a suspect, but he couldn't exclude her without raising suspicion either.

"He needs to prove someone is lying. Please? I won't tell anyone and you're not the only one I'm asking; just the first." He smiled at her and her smile indicated that she didn't believe him.

"Prove it." Se challenged. He sighed and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey G, how much do you weigh?...an experiment…thanks." He hit another number on speed dial.

"Super Dave, I'm collecting data for an experiment. How much do you weigh?...thanks, can you ask the doc?...Thanks Super." Warrick hung up and faced Catherine.

"Greg is one thirty, Dave is one sixty, and Doc is one sixty-five."

"What's this for?" She asked.

"Forget it." He started to walk away.

"Wait! Fine; one ten." She told him quietly.

"Thank you; see you later." He pulled out his cell phone as he walked away and Catherine also saw him grab a clip board and begin writing down his data.

"Grissom."

"It's Warrick."

"What do you need?"

"I need to know how much you weigh; Sara too."

"Why?" This was his second challenge. Grissom and Sara were too sharp and might not cooperate.

"Why?"

"For an experiment." Warrick felt like he was being interrogated over the phone.

"About what?"

"We'd rather tell you when we have the results." Warrick evaded.

"Hold on, let me ask her…She's no telling, but I'm about one seventy; plus or minus three." Sara's was the one he needed.

"Catherine told and so did every other woman I asked." Warrick bargained.

"I'll try again…one seventeen." Grissom sounded a little irritated. Warrick privately thought Sara needed to start eating more.

"Thanks Grissom; see you tomorrow." Warrick hung up; glad to be done with that phone call. He found Nick waiting for him in the garage.

"So, what is this experiment?" Nick asked and Warrick told him. Nick smiled and together, they began to set it up. When they were done, Nick looked to Warrick.

"So what's the weight we need?"

"One seventeen." Warrick said confidently.

"That's not an average?" Nick asked.

"No, but in order for them to tell me, I told Grissom we would share our results with him."

"It's a good thing you wrote everything down then. I know how we can use this. We'll have to do a few more surveys though."

"I'm down with that." Warrick agreed.

"This whole cover up just bit us in the ass, didn't it?"

"Yep; that's why I have to help you. This was my idea." Nick smiled and the two men went back to work. They had completely shut themselves off from the rest of the lab to set up the 'real' experiment and also create a false one. Greg found them an hour after shift had ended.

"Hey guys, how was the experiment?"

"Fine; we've still got more to do though." Nick answered and blocked entrance into the garage.

"Oh, I guess I'll see you guys later." Greg's shoulders slumped.

"Sorry man, we're just in a groove." Nick apologized. Greg nodded and started to walk away.

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight." Nick watched him walk off, grabbed a quick drink from the fountain and went back to Warrick help clean up.

Catherine was out the door twenty minutes after the shift ended. She was somewhat surprised to see Sara answer the door.

"Hey."

"Good morning; how was shift?"

"Nothing major; did Warrick call you guys?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, what kind of experiment was it?" Sara asked.

"He said it was to prove someone is lying." Sara thought about that for thirty seconds.

"Oh. My. God. It's Nick! He still doesn't believe us and now he's recruited help."

"You're right; where's Grissom?"

"Sleeping." Sara told her and for some reason, blushed a little.

"Did you wear him out?" Catherine asked teasingly.

"Hardly; he's been pushing himself too hard just like you and Brass." Sara got emotional.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Catherine put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You've all just been so selfless lately. You have no idea how much that means to me. I finally know what it means to have a family." Catherine was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't the first time I've been attacked."

"Oh, Sara…Wait, is that…"

"Yes, that's why I take those cases to heart." Sara finished Catherine's question.

"I admire your strength."

"Thank you." Sara sniffled.

"Shall we get on with the cleansing ritual?" Sara appreciated the subject change.

"Are you making a pass at me?" Sara joked.

"Are you that type of woman?" Catherine retorted and neither knew that they were no longer alone in the room.

"Not anymore; you?"

"Never tried it. I've been offered the chance a few times. How is it?" Catherine was astounded by the things she was learning about the private woman standing in front of her.

"Depends; the few times I did it were varied, but always satisfying."

"Really?"

"Want to try it?" Catherine's eyebrows weren't the only ones in the room reaching for the ceiling.

"You're actually offering?" Sara shook her head.

"I know someone; should I call her?" Grissom felt the need to make his presence known.

"Is this before or after we met?" Both women flinched at the sound of his voice.

"Both; it wasn't a frequent occurrence by any means."

"How many times?" Gil asked and Catherine was interested in the answer.

"Less than ten altogether."

"Was it the same woman every time?" He asked.

"Sort of." Sara was beginning to feel a little exposed.

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked.

"Answer me first; should I call her?"

"Let me think about it." Catherine answered.

"Michele wasn't always the only one. Sometimes there was another guy or another girl there too."

"How recent was the latest rendezvous?"

"How recent was yours? Or yours, Catherine?" She challenged them both.

"Nine years ago." Grissom answered honestly.

"Two years ago." Catherine bowed her head slightly.

"Five years ago. Grissom, have you ever experimented?" His face flushed.

"Not with a guy, no."

"What then?" Catherine remained silent.

"I've not done much. Once, there were two women and even then I was fairly buzzed. I felt like the third wheel."

"Maybe you need a different experience." Sara suggested.

"I don't think so." Sara eyed him for a minute and then changed the subject.

"Tomorrow night, I'm going back to work. How can we assuage Nick?"

"I thought we took care of him?" Grissom asked and his confusion was evident in his voice.

"So did we. When Warrick harassed my weight out of me, he said it was because Nick wanted to prove someone was lying." Catherine explained.

"Do we know how he was doing this?" He asked.

"No, it had something to do with our weights…oh my god' I know what he's up to! He's…"

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Bwa ha, ha. I had to. I want to know if you can figure out the experiment that Nick and Warrick performed. You will get your answer in the next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews and I can't wait to read your predictions. I will tell you if you're right unless you don't want me to. (but then you also need to tell me that).

In the next chapter, Ecklie will be back for a bit and there will be a confrontation between Grissom and one of the CSI's.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	14. Chapter 14

"He's trying to see if Sara can actually break her wrist by falling out of bed like we told him she did." Catherine told the pair.

"I think you're right." Sara agreed.

"I'm on my way."

"Can I come?" Sara asked.

"No; one more day. Ok?" His tone was soft and Catherine was surprised.

"Fine." She playfully grumbled.

"Hit the showers." Catherine commanded.

"That is how that bizarre conversation started isn't it?" Sara smiled.

"Go!" She ordered.

"Ok, ok, Coming?" Sara asked and then laughed at her own joke. It truly was a horrible pun because Grissom and Catherine simply rolled their eyes. Sara walked away and Catherine set her things down. Grissom watched her pluck a few towels from the closet and realized that she actually got in the shower with Sara. He busied himself with making breakfast.

At the lab, Warrick and Nick made sure their experiment was properly cleaned up. They had just finished the real experiment and were sitting in the diner discussing the results.

"There's no way she broke her wrist falling out of bed." Nick said decisively.

"You're right; we tried every possibility." Warrick glanced at the results.

"Yeah, we even tried your weight with the same results." Nick threw in a teasing remark.

"I weighed the most?"

"Yeah, at least out of the weights that you collected. It wasn't by much though and you're also the tallest."

"I need to hit the gym." Warrick commented and put his French fry back on his plate.

"That's it! Our false experiment will be about eating habits and exercise. We'll see if working night's affects that by comparing it with days and swing." Nick suggested as though he had discovered the uses of fire.

"You just turned it into a real experiment." Warrick grumbled. He didn't mind performing experiments when it pertained to the job, but extra work like this for a cover up was pure crap.

"I'll run it. Days are here, so let's start collecting data." Nick suggested.

"I did promise to help. At least it's my night off."

"Lucky you." Nick grumbled.

"Let's roll, I'm getting tired." Warrick said and pulled out his wallet to pay for his meal. Nick copied his movements and soon they were back at the lab collecting as much data as they could. They left notes in the mailboxes of the people they had missed. This included swing and graveyard shifts.

Grissom entered the lab shortly after Nick and Warrick had left. Ecklie stormed the hall.

"GRISSOM!" Grissom cringed and stopped, but didn't turn.

"Gil, come to my office please."

"Lead the way." Grissom followed his boss. Conrad shut the door and Grissom sat in a chair o find out why he was in there.

"What kind of experiment are Nick and Warrick running?"

"I was just coming in to try and figure that out. Last night, I was with Sara. They called and asked us how much we weigh."

"How is she?" Ecklie asked softly.

"She's getting better. Tonight is her last night at home. She wants to come back tomorrow." Grissom told him.

"Ask her to stop in before shift please." Grissom nodded.

"I will; we have a theory about Nick. He's been snooping around as I'm sure you've been told."

"Yes."

"I'm going to go investigate. We think these surveys are a cover up for the real experiment. I'll let you know what I find."

"I appreciate that." Ecklie said. Grissom got up and found the day shift A/V tech.

"Hello Mr. Grissom."

"Hi Chris. Could you rewind he lab tapes from the last few hours. I need to see where Nick and Warrick were working. I suspect they were in a garage."

"Yes sir, come over to this monitor over here. This one has all activity in the lab for the last twenty-four hours."

"Thanks." Grissom took the chair and got to work. As suspected, he saw them coming and going from the garage several times within the last few hours. He got up, went to the garage and searched for some evidence of their occupancy. Nick and Warrick had done a good job of cleaning up. He pulled out his flashlight for a more thorough search and still came up with nothing. He left a note in Nick's box:

FIND ME ASAP. GG

After depositing the note, he called Sara on his way out to his car.

"_Hello?"_

"Catherine?"

"_Gil?"_

"Why are you still there?"

"_Sara got sick just after she finished getting dressed. I had to take another shower with her and now I'm wearing some of her clothes and cleaning the bathroom while I wait for my clothes in the laundry."_ Catherine explained.

"Oh, do you want me to come over?"

"_No, it'll be ok. She's sleeping now anyway."_

"Can you leave a note for her to call me when she wakes up?"

"_I will; what did you find?"_

"Nothing; what was his assignment?"

"_They went on a trick-roll."_ Catherine said.

"I plan on badgering it out of him tonight. They've left surveys regarding diet and exercise in our mailboxes." Grissom was barely controlling his anger.

"_Can I be there, please?"_

"I'd prefer not. I'm going to get there early." He told her.

"_Alright; sleep tight."_

"You too."

"_Bye."_

"Bye."

That night Nick wandered through the halls of the lab. He groaned upon seeing the note from Grissom. He stopped to put his things away first.

"Hey Grissom; you wanted to see me?"

"Come in, Nick; close the door too please." Nick was nervous. He could never get a good read off of the man. He took a seat in front of Grissom's desk. When Grissom folded his hands in front of him and laid his forearms on the desk, Nick knew that all of his attention was now focused on this conversation.

"What's up Griss?"

"I want to know what experiment you did and not this bullshit one you and Warrick are making up."

"We're not…" Nick tried to speak, but was interrupted.

"Don't lie to me."

"I think you're all lying to me."

"About what?"

"Sara." Nick was tapping into bravery he didn't even know he had.

"Why do you think that?"

"I know it's impossible for someone to break their wrist falling out of bed. We tested multiple weights and possible wrist positions." Nick admitted and was too late to realize Grissom had backed him into a confession.

"Maybe it's a weak wrist from a previous injury. Did you consider that possibility?" Grissom remained the epitome of calm and collected.

"Is it a previous injury?"

"Do I look like Sara?"

"No."

"She is one of my closest friends, but I don't know her life story. What else do you suspect and or tell Warrick?"

"I told him…actually, it's none of your business." Nick asserted himself.

"It's also none of your business what goes on in Sara's life unless she directly tells you. She told you she fell out of bed; let it go." Grissom urged.

"I'm just worried about her. She's like my sister." Grissom paused for a breath to gather his thoughts.

"I know I can't relate, but do you tell your sisters everything?"

"I suppose it depends on the sister. I confide in Sara the most though." Nick conceded to Grissom's point.

"Does she reciprocate?"

"Sometimes."

"Different situations require different people. For instance, there are things that Sara knows about me, that my own mother doesn't even know." Nick was curious about their strange relationship and tapped into his bravery once again.

"Do you only confide in Sara?"

"No, though I know I can trust her with my secrets, ninety percent of my thoughts go into my journal."

"Would you ever confide in me?" Nick asked.

"If I felt you were the right person to go to for advice; yes, I would."

"Ok, I will call Sara and apologize."

"There's no need; I'll tell her that we've spoken. Let's go to work." The two men rose and left Grissom's office together. Grissom walked slower and texted Sara on his way to the break room.

-Should I tell them you're coming back? G-

Just as he entered the break room, his phone rang.

"Grissom."

"_Are you alone?"_

"Not at the moment, but I can be." He answered.

"_Please."_ She requested and Grissom turned back toward his office.

"Ok, I'm back in my office."

"_I'm debating about what to do."_ She told him.

"First, are you feeling ok? Catherine told me you were sick earlier."

"_Yes, thank you. I'm debating about whether or not to come in for a few minutes at the end of shift or let you tell them or just show up tomorrow."_

"It's your choice, Honey."

"_I think I'll ask Jim to bring me by the lab for a few minutes later on."_ She decided.

"Do you want me to tell them you're coming by?"

"_Yes, that way, we can get the welcome back out of the way."_

"Ok, I'll tell them and I'll see you later."

"_Bye."_

"Bye." He hung up and rejoined his team in the break room.

"Sorry about that. I have good news Sara will be coming back tomorrow night. She'll be stopping in later on this shift to say hi. Brass is bringing her in." Grissom told his team.

"Brass?" Greg questioned.

"Yes, it's his night off, so he's over there playing poker with her. If you're here and see her, don't make a big deal about it." They all nodded and Catherine's phone rang.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Hmmm, who could be calling Catherine? In the next chapter, Sara will visit the lab and also return to work. She will also have a confrontation with someone and let someone else in on the pregnancy secret. Stay tuned…

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	15. Chapter 15

Catherine picked up her phone and the team heard mostly one word responses from her. Nobody knew Ecklie was the one calling her.

"Willows…already?...ok…I'll call you back…bye." Grissom sent her out solo, for which she was appreciative. He knew that if the phone call was related to Sara's case, she would tell him. He told Nick to call Warrick in for help on a case and then left for his own. He was at a scene with Greg when his phone rang a few hours later.

"Grissom."

"_Hi."_

"Hey; what's up?"

"_I'm currently winning, but that's not why I called."_

"Ok; go on."

"_Catherine called; the DA has the court date already_."

"For when?"

"_Ten days from now. We're going to be able to keep my name out of it, right?"_

"We'll figure it out." He tried to use confidence he didn't feel.

"_You're not alone, are you?"_

"No."

"_Can we talk when I get there?"_

"Sure; I'm not the only one you need to talk to though." He looked to make sure Greg was not within hearing distance.

"_Ecklie?"_

"Yes."

"_Ok, I'll stop be there too."_

"I'll talk to you later."

"_Bye."_

"Bye."

An hour before shift ended, Jim brought Sara to the lab. She'd been gone for almost three weeks.

"Welcome back, Sara."

"Thanks Judy." Sara answered, but never stopped walking. Sara's face was healing nicely and make-up covered up the last few stubborn bruises still present on her face. All of the lab techs looked up as she entered as she passed by, but none of them was brave enough to approach her. Warrick was the first one they saw and he looked tired, but his face broke into a smile when he saw her.

"Hey girl! How are you doing?" Sara smiled.

"Feeling better."

"We've missed you around here."

"I've heard. I missed you too."

"Give me some sugar." He said and wrapped his arms around her before she could protest. She kept her eyes on Brass the whole time and forced her body to relax. Greg and Grissom turned the corner as Warrick was releasing her.

"Sara!" She couldn't stop the smile that formed on her lips.

"Hi Greg." Greg quickly enveloped her in his arms.

"We missed you!"

"Thanks; same here." Sara felt the tears, but forced them down until later. He pulled away and studied her. She didn't like the scrutiny.

"You still look pale. Are you sure you're ready to come back to work?"

"Yes, but it will be slow going for a while. I will need to build my tolerance back up."

"Isn't that how you got sick in the first place?" He asked. She shrugged.

"It could be."

"Don't do it again." He playfully scolded her.

"I'll try." Once again, the tears were ready to flow down her cheeks, and again, she pushed them back down. Nick turned the corner on a mission to find Warrick. He was followed by Catherine. She was headed to the break room.

"Hey, good to see you among the living!"

"Hey Nick, hey Catherine."

"Welcome back." Nick gently wrapped her in his arms.

"How are you doin'?"

"I'm better than the last time you saw me." She scanned the group in front of her as a ploy to make sure that Brass and Grissom were still near by.

"I would have to agree with that. It's good to have you back."

"Thanks." For all of his snooping around, she knew he was speaking with sincerity.

"Ok, guys, back to work. Sara will be back tonight to help out in the labs." Grissom saved her from an emotional outburst and she mentally thanked him. She nodded and Brass led her away. It was a mutual understanding that she would come talk to him before she left the building. Brass walked her to the morgue. Doc Robbins and David cheerfully greeted her.

"Sara, can I see you in my office for a minute?" Doc asked and his tone of voice worried her a little.

"Sure." She looked to Brass for reassurance and followed him out. They each had taken a seat after he closed the door for privacy.

"I'm going to be blunt." He started.

"Ok."

"I don't think for a second that you had the flu." She was uneasy. She knew he would be the hardest to fool.

"Ok." She played dumb.

"What really happened?" He asked.

"I was ill."

"Your make-up is smudged. I can see a bruise peeking out."

"I fell out of bed."

"How high is your bed? You don't weigh enough to break your wrist."

"I fell out of bed." She repeated.

"Sara, I'd never tell anyone; you know that. I saw you sticking close to Brass when David and I hugged you. I felt the tension in your back." Sara said nothing.

"Sara, you're like a daughter to me and I don't like my family hurt." She had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Please stop." She begged quietly.

"No, you can trust me."

"My life is private." She asserted herself.

"Were you raped?" Sara looked longingly at the door.

"Did they catch the guy?" He asked. Sara had reached her limit.

"I need to go." She bolted out of the office and the morgue before anyone could stop her. Brass chased her into the women's bathroom only to hear her getting sick.

"Sara?" More vomit answered him and then Catherine came in; shocked to see Brass standing there.

"Go get Grissom." He ordered and she left immediately.

"Sara, are you ok?" He asked.

"No; I need to lie down."

"Gil's coming; you can rest in his office." The man himself burst in seconds later with Catherine hot on his tails. Sara left her stall looking flushed and sweaty.

"Come on, I'll take you to my office. Ecklie can talk to you there." She leaned heavily on Gil. Brass and Catherine made sure the hallways were clear on the path from the ladies room to Grissom's office. Thankfully, no one saw either of the two men go in or leave the women's restroom. All four of them entered Grissom's office. Brass shut the door and Grissom sat with Sara on the sofa he kept in there. Catherine closed the binds while Gil shed his jacket for Sara.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Doc asked to speak to me in private. He kept pushing and saying that he didn't believe I was sick. He finally asked me point blank if I had been raped. I couldn't handle it and ran to the bathroom to lose my lunch."

"Want me to talk to him?" Gil offered.

"I just want this to be over with so I can move on with my life."

"We all do." Grissom kept his arm around her and then there was knocking on the door. Sara stiffened.

"Who is it?"

"Doc." The voice was muffled.

"Can you come back later?" Grissom asked.

"No." Gil looked at Sara. She offered a resigned nod. Brass opened the door to let him in. Catherine was seated near Sara on her other side as if protecting her.

"Sara, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sad those things."

"You were right." Sara barely whispered but everybody in the room heard it.

"I thought so, but my delivery could have been a little less harsh." Sara simply nodded. She really just wanted to be alone with Gil.

"Well, if you need another ear, let me know."

"Thank you." Again, Sara whispered. Doc rose to leave and met with Ecklie at the doorway.

"Good morning everyone." Ecklie stated. Doc left and closed the door behind him. They all nodded in acknowledgement.

"I've spoken with the DA. He's agreed to keep your name as Jane for the proceedings. I didn't reveal your identity, but since it was mentioned during the questioning that you are a CSI, it has to stay on record."

"Thank you."

"You can wear a disguise again, but I don't know if they'll let you keep it on in the court room or on the stand." He told her.

"Would it be possible to tape my testimony?"

"I'll see what I can do?"

"Ok, thank you."

"Ms. Willows, Detective Brass, and Gil, would you all excuse us please?"

"Gil stays." Sara was firm in her statement. Ecklie nodded. Catherine and Brass hesitated, but did leave. Ecklie turned to the couple.

"Are you sure you're ready to come back?" Ecklie asked as soon as the door closed.

"Not anymore, but I need my life back."

"Have you been given a clean bill of health?"

"Yes, I still get tired easily though." Sara told him.

"If you ever need to leave early, that's fine." She nodded and looked at Gil for a beat before speaking again.

"I need to tell you something that can't leave this room."

"Alright."

"He got me pregnant." Sara choked it out. Ecklie was shocked.

"Oh dear."

"I'm already investigating adoption. Gil's cousin might take the baby."

"What are you going to tell people when it becomes obvious?" He asked. Gil remained silent.

"I don't know. You two are the only ones I've told so far. Maybe I take a sabbatical or something." Ecklie assumed that Sara still was trying to keep the information about her case as quiet as possible.

"I'm sure we can work something out."

"Also, I wanted to thank you again. I realize that you and I generally don't get along, but I really appreciate everything you've done for me. The kindness and support you have shown me have really helped to speed my recovery." Ecklie was humbled.

"You're welcome."

"I'll do my best not to get in trouble anymore as a way to repay you." She smiled slightly and it was returned.

"I'd like that."

"Are we through here?" Grissom finally deemed it necessary to join the conversation.

"Yes; take it easy Sara and let me know what you plan to do about the baby."

"I will; have a good day." Ecklie nodded and left the couple alone. Grissom turned to Sara.

"Are you hungry or tired?"

"Both." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to have breakfast with the gang?" He offered.

"I'd rather cuddle with you."

"I agree; it's your choice."

"To bed." Sara decided. Gil could hear the fatigue in her voice.

"My place or yours?"

"Who's closer?"

"I am." He told her.

"Yours; then we'll get to mine before Catherine comes over before shift to help me with my hair and make-up." He stood to gather his things.

"That makes sense. How'd it go with Brass?"

"I won two-hundred."

"Maybe you and I could play some time." His eyes twinkled.

"Maybe." She agreed with the same sparkle. He led her out of the office and when they reached his car, her cell phone rang.

"Sidle."

"_Hey Doll, I came to check on you and found that you were gone."_

"Sorry; Gil is taking me home."

"_Oh, well that frees me up for breakfast with the gang. You interested?"_

"I'm a little tired. Maybe tomorrow after shift?" She offered.

"_I'll pass the message."_

"Thanks for everything."

"_Don't mention it. I'll see you later."_

"You too." She said with a smile and hung up. Gil opened the passenger door of his car for her and took her to his place. He led her into the kitchen.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" He offered.

"No thank you; my stomach is a little testy right now." She added to her statement by placing one hand on her mid-section.

"When is your next appointment?"

"Two weeks; I see one doctor for the wrist and another for the baby." He sensed her melancholy, so he changed the subject.

"Do you want to go to the airport with me to pick up my family?"

"Do you want me to?" She asked with a smile.

"Either way is fine with me." He returned her smile; he couldn't help it. Hers is contagious.

"Let me see how I feel when the time comes, ok?"

"That works for me. Let me show you around." He held out his hand for her and took her on a tour of his place. He saved his bedroom for last on purpose. She felt safe and warm in his bedroom. Its decoration and color scheme definitely didn't fit with the mostly cold and sterile décor of the rest of his home. She sat on the bed; startled by its softness. When he turned his back to her, she lay down and fell asleep.

"I'm almost ready and then we can go." He told her from the closet. When he received no response from her, he turned to investigate. She was passed out on his bed. He chuckled and put his things away in exchange for a t-shirt and boxers for her. She woke just enough to be participatory in changing her clothes, but then fell back to sleep. He set his alarm for an hour and a half earlier than usual so they could be back at her place before Catherine got there. Sara snuggled right up to him when he crawled in with her. He knew he wouldn't be able to pry the smile off his face with a crow bar.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: In the next few chapters, we will meet Grissom's family and also go to court. The pregnancy will start to become very real for Sara. Grissom will be injured by Sara (inadvertently of course) and one of the CSI's will be suspended.


	16. Chapter 16

Sara groaned to the unfamiliar noise. In this dream like state, she easily slipped into a nightmare. This woke Grissom quickly; especially when she began pounding on his chest.

"SARA! Wake up!" He blocked her attacks, but didn't restrain her.

"Honey, wake up!"

"SARA!" She finally began to register the sound of his voice and stopped resisting. She opened her eyes and saw two blue eyes in front of her that were filled with worry.

"Are you ok?"

"Where are we?" She asked.

"My place. You fell asleep on the bed and I didn't have the heart to wake you up. I helped you change into some of my clothes and tucked you in."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. To be with you was worth sleeping on the wrong side of the bed." He teased her, but meant every word.

"I'm sor…" He cut her apology off with his mouth.

"Sara, it's ok. Don't worry about it. We do need to get moving however." She looked behind her at the clock.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"I'll grab my things and shower at your place; is that ok?"

"Yes." Five minutes later, they left and arrived at her place only minutes ahead of Catherine. Sara opened the door.

"Hey, Gil is in the shower, so we have a few minutes."

"Why is he in your shower?" She was confused.

"We went to his place after shift to get some clothes and I fell asleep on his bed. That's where we stayed." Sara explained.

"Oh."

"You sound disappointed."

"I just didn't expect something…so innocent."

"So not going there." Sara laughed and shook her head.

"Going where?" Both women flinched at the unexpected sound of Grissom's voice. He was completely dressed and ready for work.

"I'm not discussing sex anymore; at least not in relation to me." Sara declared.

"I wouldn't expect you to be ready for that anyway." He said as easily as telling her the sky was blue.

"That's quite sympathetic of you."

"It's only been three weeks. It would be an awfully fast recovery."

"Hello? I'm still here." Sara reminded the two guests in her home.

"Right; hit the showers." Catherine ordered.

"Good idea." Sara agreed.

"Catherine, have you eaten?" Grissom asked.

"No." She answered while following Sara.

"I'll cook for three." He said from the kitchen. After the bathroom door closed, he realized that Catherine has known about them the whole time. He made a mental note to talk to Sara the next time they were alone. He dished up food as they exited the bathroom. Catherine ate quickly and went back into the bathroom to finish getting ready. Once he heard the hair dryer going, Grissom took a moment to talk to Sara.

"She knows about us, doesn't she?"

"Yes, only her though. Are you mad?" She asked quietly.

"What have you told her?"

"I told her we have a date, we kissed, how we met, and…said yes when she asked me if I love you." She turned her face toward the ground.

"I'm sure that Jim suspects and you know I've already talked to Ecklie." He told her. Catherine chose that moment to emerge from the bathroom, cueing Sara that it was her turn. Grissom hung out in the doorway of the bathroom to watch the transformation. He had to admit, Catherine was talented with a hair dryer and make-up. It didn't much matter to him; he always thought Sara was beautiful no matter what she looked like. By the time Catherine was finished, there was not a single bruise to be seen on Sara's face.

"How are your ribs feeling?" He asked.

"It's non-issue since they're on the same side as my cast. They're still tender though." She answered.

"I want you to take it easy tonight. If you need to rest or go home early, let me know." She knew he was serious.

"I promise."

"Sara, you look great. I'll see you both later." Catherine had gathered her things and rushed out the door. They both waved to her on her way out.

That night, Grissom was able to talk Sara into working on his paperwork for him. She grumbled about it, but inside was thankful for the task. She knew she needed to ease her way back into staying up all night and working. This was a good way to start. A few hours later, Nick caught her pawing through a phone book.

"Hey Sara, what's up?"

"I'm hungry and trying to decide what I want to eat." She replied and never took her eyes off the book.

"What do you have a taste for?" He was amused; he'd never seen her so un-decisive.

"Everything."

"I have the perfect place; come on, my treat." He smiled at her.

"I just have to leave a note for Grissom. He made me promise." She was putting away the phone book and picking up a piece of scrap paper.

"Ok, I'll meet you outside." He said and she nodded.

She had scribbled out her note, remembering a date and time stamp at the last minute. She left it taped to the back of his chair and walked out. It turned out to be pointless because he saw her leaving the building and called out to her.

"Sara!"

"Hi."

"Where are you going?"

"Nick's taking me to eat."

"Where?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know. I told him I have a taste for everything and he said he knew just the place." He hid his smirk.

"It's already getting to you isn't it?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"What is?" He lowered his voice and stepped a little closer. Even though he couldn't see anyone near by, he didn't want to take any chances on being overheard.

"The eating; you get sick in the morning, but have an incredible appetite in the evening."

"Oh my gosh, you're right. Cool; I need to go. I'm really hungry." He almost laughed.

"Want company?"

"Sure, I'll call you as soon as I know where he's taking me." Sara said and started to walk away."

"I'll see who else is around." He called after her. She waved and climbed into Nick's car.

He had to smile at her new found enthusiasm for food. He'd always felt that she could put on a few pounds, but he was no fool. Even he knew that you didn't talk to women about their weight. He just finished logging in his evidence when Sara called to tell him where Nick had taken her. He rounded up the rest of the team to meet her there.

There was no line at the buffet Nick had taken her to. He paid for two tickets and followed Sara straight to the food. He was confused when she chose to sit at a larger table.

"I hope you don't mind; but I invited Grissom and the gang. I don't know who's coming though." He looked down.

"Oh, ok."

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, no; it's fine." He tried to assure her.

"You're lying."

"I needed to talk to you in private." She hadn't known this when she invited everyone else.

"What about?" She asked.

"About you." He told her and she was getting nervous.

"What about me?" Nick looked up and saw the others arriving.

"I'll tell you later."

"Ok." Sara began eating her multi-cultural concoction and loving every bite of it. Catherine and Warrick sat next to each other on Nick's left side and Grissom sat next to Sara with Greg next to him. She felt Grissom nudge her knee. She forced herself to slow down and engage in the conversation. She also tried to make a trip back to the buffet whenever someone else got up.

"Sara, you're awfully hungry tonight." Greg noticed.

"I spent weeks laid up in bed and barely eating. I guess I'm making up for lost time." She said.

"I see." Greg looked as though it he didn't quite believe her. Sara and Grissom both knew that she was lying. Catherine, however, had just come up with a new observation game.

All six of them made their way back to the vehicles they came in. Sara waited until they were on the road.

"Ok, spill it." She said.

"I need to tell you that I've been dishonest. I did an experiment recently to prove that you are lying."

"Pull over." She requested. This is one conversation she could not have in an enclosed space. As soon as the car came to a stop, she hopped out. He also got out and leaned against the car. She was keeping her distance.

"I think you've been lying this whole time about having the flu." He started.

"Why?"

"I saw the bruises on your face Sara; and from my tests, I know it's impossible for you to break your wrist falling out of bed."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I care. Sara, something in my gut tells me you've been lying. Please talk to me." Sara unconsciously took a few steps back.

"I had the flu."

"That's bullshit!" He yelled, causing her to flinch.

"I need to go." She took off running and could hear Nick chasing her. She had tears running freely down her face. She made no attempt to stop them. She was one block away from the lab when he caught her. She screamed when he grabbed her shoulders and waist from behind. She tried to fight him to no avail.

"Let me go!"

"Sara, calm down."

"Get off of me!"

"I will let you go, if you promise not to run."

"I said let me go!" She stomped on his foot and elbowed him in the gut at the same time. With his grip now loosened, she was able to run again. She didn't stop or look back until she slammed Grissom's office door and hid in a corner behind some shelves. Grissom was on his feet immediately to find her; only pausing to lock the door.

"Sara? Honey?" He called out to her and listened to her sobs quiet down. It told him she didn't want to be found, but he didn't care. He found her easily enough and kneeled in front of her, but refrained from touching her.

"Sara, Honey, what's wrong?" She launched herself into his arms with enough force to knock him on his back. She didn't seem to notice.

"Honey, sit up; your ribs." She sat up and curled into hi side as soon as he sat next to her.

"What happened?"

"He chased me."

"Who?" He asked and had a bad feeling he already knew the answer.

"He caught me and grabbed me from behind." She continued as though she hadn't heard his question.

"Who?" He repeated.

"Nick." His entire body coiled in anger. He got them to a standing position and let her cry on his shoulder while he pulled out his phone.

"Tell me what happened." He asked before dialing. She told him about the conversation that had taken place after they had left the buffet. His whole body continued to be tense with anger. His tenseness caused hers and he forced his body to relax while she was in his arms. He finally dialed the phone.

"_Willows."_

"Come to my office; alone."

"_What's wrong?"_

"Nick." It was all he had to say.

"_I'm on my way."_ She said and hung up. He hung up and looked into her eyes.

"How are your ribs?" He asked softly.

"They hurt." She told the truth.  
"I'm going to have Catherine take you to the doctor and then home. I'll deal with Nick."

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Make the punishment fit the crime." Someone tried to turn he knob and then knocked.

"Who is it?" Grissom called.

"Catherine." He went over and locked the door to let her in and saw Nick down the hall.

"Nick! I need words with you. Wait in the break room until I call you." Everyone that was in range had heard the venom in Grissom's voice. He closed the door and turned to Catherine.

"Catherine, please take her to the doctor to have her ribs checked out and then take her home."

"Why?"

"She'll tell you. Here is a fake file to read Sara."

"Thank you." Sara followed a confused Catherine out of the office. Grissom waited a full minute before going to the break room. Once inside, he refilled his coffee cup and then turned to Nick.

"Come with me." Nick dutifully followed Grissom. Grissom closed and locked the door after Nick had taken a seat. He took his time walking to his desk and sitting down. He took a sip of coffee and was hoping that Nick was getting nervous. Truth be told, Grissom was still trying to reign in his temper before speaking with the young man. He finally folded his arms on the desk and looked at Nick with a deceptively calm gaze…

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: What do you think will happen? I'd love to know. I may have mislead some of you to believe that Grissom will get hurt (physically) in this cahapter and for that i apologize. I was wrong, but it will happenin chapter 21.

Thank you all so much for the reviews. I really do love reading them. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	17. Chapter 17

"So, anything you care to tell me?" Grissom asked calmly.

"Nope." Nick answered quickly and confidently.

"Sara told me what happened; care to defend yourself?"

"No."

"She wants to know why?"

"She already knows; because I care about her."

"Did you think that there were reasons she acted the way she did?" Grissom's anger was building up again.

"Yes."

"Yet, you still chose not to take my advice?"

"That's correct."

"Hand over your case details to me and then go home. You have unpaid suspension for one week."

"WHAT?!" Nick was outraged.

"You heard me."

"That's unfair." Nick knew it was a weak protest.

"You attacked her on the clock. Be thankful with the week you just bought and that it wasn't more." Nick huffed in disbelief.

"She gets caught in an outright lie and I get busted?"

"Two weeks! Care to go for three?" Grissom yelled and stunned Nick into silence by the sheer amount of anger he heard. He took a calming breath.

"Sara didn't use her work time to perform non-case related experiments; be lucky you aren't getting in trouble for that either." Grissom reminded the young man. Without another word, Nick left; only stopping at his locker to get his things.

"Hey man, where are you going?" Warrick asked. Nick was tempted to ignore him, but didn't.

"Home; good-bye." Warrick stood and watched Nick walk away. He still had confusion written all over his face when he bumped into Greg.

"Hey, watch it!" Warrick snapped.

"Yeah, you too." Now Greg was confused. He couldn't find anyone and the few lab techs he did see, looked just s confused as he did. He picked Archie and walked into the A/V lab.

"What's going on around here?" Archie shrugged.

"Not a clue; I heard Grissom yell and Nick stormed out of his office."

"Grissom yelled?"

"Yes, Greg I did. Is there anything else you'd like to know?" Both men flinched when they heard Grissom's voice. They could tell he was still angry. Greg decided to be courageous.

"Yeah, where is everybody?"

"Busy; why aren't you?"

"I'm on it; bye." Greg rushed out of the room and Archie resumed his project.

"Archie take a break." Grissom ordered.

"Yes sir."

"I'll open the door and the blinds when you can come back in."

"Yes sir." Archie saved his work and left the room. He heard the lock click and walked away. Grissom pulled out a chair and his cell phone at the same time.

"_Brass."_

"Are you busy?"

"_No, what's up?"_

"Can you find and follow Nick?"

"_Why?"_

"He attacked Sara."

"_I'll kill him."_

"No. Listen; we all went out to eat and on the drive back, he confronted her. He told her he knew she was lying and conversely all of us. She got out of the car and ran, but he caught her from behind."

"_Then what?"_ Brass was on his feet.

"She said she screamed and sucker punched him. When his grip loosened, she ran the final block to the lab. I suspended him for one week and extended it to two when he kept talking back."

"_Good for you. Where's Sara?"_

"I asked Catherine to take her to the hospital to have her ribs checked out and then home."

"_I'll find him and call you back."_

"Thanks." Grissom hung up and began scanning the parking lot video cameras. He saw Sara running and frequently looking behind her. Less than five minutes later, Nick came tearing through the parking lot and looking determined. He followed them through the halls. He knew Sara came straight to his office, but Nick checked several places first. He had just pulled up traffic cameras between the buffet and the lab when his phone rang.

"Grissom."

"_Hi."_ He stopped what he was doing to talk to her.

"What did the doctor say?"

"_Everything is still on track."_

"I'm glad."

"_She also advised me to just tell everyone what happened."_

"How do you feel about that?"

"_Uncomfortable."_

"Then don't do it yet."

"_What happened with Nick?"_

"Two week suspension."

"_That's harsh."_

"It was only one week, but his mouth bought the second one."

"_Oh."_

"Where are you?"

"_We're leaving the hospital parking lot."_

"Come here and get my key. I don't know where Nick is and I don't want him to find you. He's very angry."

"_What about my clothes?"_

"You can wear one of my t-shirts and when I get home, we'll go to your place together."

"_Ok."_

"Thank you."

"_Bye."_

"Bye." He hung up and resumed his search. His phone beeped a message from Brass that Nick had been located. He breathed a small sigh of relief.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

"Hey Nick, wait up!" Brass went for a cheerful tone.

"I'm not talking to you."

"Good, that means you'll be able to listen. Leave Sara alone." Nick kept walking toward her apartment, but Brass blocked the door.

"I heard what happened. Go home and visit your family. You need to cool down."

"Move." Nick was insistent.

"She's not here anyway." Brass told him.

"Why in the hell would I believe you anyway? You've been a part of this whole lie she's created."

"She has her reasons; good ones too. She even made an effort to keep Grissom from finding out."

"So that's how Ecklie fits into it all." Nick was speaking to himself.

"What about him?" Brass feared he may have said too much.

"He knows; it all makes sense now."

"What are you talking about?" Brass feigned ignorance.

"She chose Ecklie to keep Grissom from finding out, but it backfired. The bruises, the disguise at the line up, no signing in the visitor log; it's her isn't it? She was raped and beaten up."

"She had the flu and fell out of bed." Brass was going to stick to the lie until he was told otherwise.

"Bullshit."

"I can still charge you with stalking; go home to Texas." Nick seemed to consider this.

"I might."

"When else are you going to get two straight weeks off?" Brass added a little nudge in the right direction.

"I'm also not being paid." Nick was talking sensible now.

"That's what savings accounts are for." Nick nodded.

"I'll just drive I guess." Brass started to steer the man back to his car.

"Have fun with your family and we'll see you in two weeks." Nick nodded and climbed in his car. Brass wasn't dumb. He wasn't leaving Sara's until he was sure Nick wasn't coming back. He called Sofia to tail him and not ask why. She called back an hour later to say he had just left the city limits. That's when he called Grissom.

"Grissom."

"_I convinced him to go to Texas and visit his family. Sofia called to confirm that he has left town. We can track his cell phone GPS to be on the safe side. He did piece it all together though."_

"I knew it was only a matter of time. How did he do it?"

"_I stuck to the flu story but it was after I let it slip that she tried to keep you from finding out that he put Ecklie into the equation and figured it all out."_

"Big mouth."

"_Sorry; so where is she?"_

"Her doctor said everything still looks good with her ribs. She won't be home tonight."

"_I'm hurt Gil."_

"Fine; she'll be staying at my place for the day."

"_Thank you."_

"You're welcome; their stories check out too."

"_I don't see why either of them would make it up."_

"True, but I need to verify such a serious claim and document any evidence I can especially since it was an on the clock occurrence."

"_I'm kind of glad I'm not you right now."_

"I'm glad you're not me either."

"_Touché. Bye Gil."_

"Bye." Grissom collected several print outs and opened the lab again. He saw Archie sitting on the floor.

"I though I told you to take a break?"

"I did; you've been in there for like two hours." Archie rose to his feet and put his hand held game away.

"I'm sorry. If I find out you were looking up what I did, you'll be fired." Grissom threatened. Archie had no doubt that the man would do it too, but still had one question.

"It wasn't illegal was it?"

"No; now get back to work."

"Yes sir." Grissom had started to walk away.

"Quit calling me sir!" He barked.

"Yes sir…Grissom."

"That's better." He said and went back to his office. Catherine returned a short time after that. He hadn't noticed her until the door to his office shut rather loudly.

"Well, she's all settled in. Is she pregnant?"

"Shouldn't you be asking her?" He asked and reminded himself to not answer a question with a question when talking to a CSI.

"I did; she deflected just like you."

"You know her; if she wants you to know something, she'll tell you."

"I do know that. I thought she may have told you."

"I don't divulge other people's confidences in me; you know that. Whether or not she may or may not have told me she is or isn't pregnant; I can't tell you."

"Honest, trustworthy people like you suck sometimes." She huffed out, knowing she wasn't going to get an answer from him.

"It's a character flaw. Aren't you glad that I haven't told any of your secrets?"

"Yes."

"Then don't throw stones." She dropped her head. He had a point.

"Alright."

"Go back to work. We'll be short handed for the next two weeks." Catherine got up and left without another word. Before going home, Grissom quickly confirmed that Nick was indeed on his way to his parent's house. The GPS showed that he was already in New Mexico. Satisfied with that knowledge, Grissom went home to join Sara in sleep.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRA/N: A/N: In the next chapter, Nick will be telling his parents the story of his suspension.

Please let me know what you think. I really do love to read your thoughts. Have a great day everyone! Kelly.


	18. Chapter 18

Two days later, Nick was pulling his car into his parent's driveway. He spent a say in a motel to cool off, rest, and let Warrick know he was out of town so his mail would be taken care of. He parked the car and left his bags in the trunk for now. He rang the doorbell and opened the door at the same time to announce his presence.

"Hello? Mom? Dad?" It was still a little early, so he looked in the direction of the kitchen. It was a good choice.

"Poncho?" He heard his father and saw his mother a second later.

"Nicky!" She rushed to hug her son and Nick was actually glad to be held by his mother. His father had his turn a few seconds later.

"How are you, son?"

"I've been better, sir." Nick answered truthfully.

"Why are you here?" His mother asked.

"I was suspended from work for two weeks."

"WHY?!" They demanded simultaneously.

"Can I tell you after breakfast?" Nick asked.

"Go get your bags." His father told him with a nod.

"Yes sir." Nick's parents went back to the table and added a place setting while set his things in his old room. Nick knew his parents were curious about the suspension and subsequent arrival in his own car. Nick waited until both of his parents were seated at the table.

"I promise to tell you, I just need to be home for a little bit, ok?" He asked and reassured them at the same time. He saw them exchange a glance with each other and then nod. His father gave the blessing for the meal and afterward, Nick dutifully cleaned the dishes. The moment of truth had arrived. He took his seat once again with a bottle of water in his hands.

"Ok, do you remember Sara; the tall brunette?" They nodded.

"Well a few weeks ago we got word that she was really sick and not to bother her, which was respectable. After ten days or so, my curiosity started to get the better of me, so I went to her place with a plant. Catherine, the red head, met me at the door; blocking any attempt to talk to Sara. She told me she was only there for hygienic reasons, which is believable because they're both women." Again his parents nodded, but refrained from asking any questions.

"However, on the same day that Sara began calling in sick, a special case came in. This case skipped right over Grissom and went to Ecklie, the assistant director of the lab. Catherine and Brass are working this case with him and somehow Grissom finds out what it is, so they include him on an informational basis only. Grissom was with the mystery woman when she came in to view a line-up and she wasn't required to sign the visitor log. I tied to take a look at the file, but discovered that it was password protected." Nick paused his monologue to take a drink from the water bottle.

"A few days later, I chanced going to Sara's again. I was worried because in the seven years that I have known her, she's never been sick. Anyway, Grissom greets me at the door this time and Sara tells him to let me in. She was wearing the same clothes and had the same broken wrist as the mystery woman I had seen at PD." He took another drink.

"When I asked her about the bruises on her face, she laughed it off; saying something walking around when she's feverish. She said that she broke her wrist by falling out of bed." He took another drink.

"My gut told me that she was lying and also that she had accomplices in her lie. I let it go, but it kept eating away at me. I talked to Warrick about it and he helped me to test a theory. We proved that it's impossible for Sara to have broken her wrist falling out of bed." He took another drink. Nick was beginning to get nervous.

"Grissom found out and told me to leave it alone. That worked for a day or two. On her first night back to work, I talked her into a buffet, but she invited the rest of the team. On the way back to the lab, I confronted her with my evidence. She made me pull over and tell her everything I knew. She took off running, so I chased her." Another nervous drink.

"She was a block away from the lab when I caught her from behind. She was screaming and then sucker punched me to loosen my grip on her. She stomped on my foot at the same time and then took off running again." Another drink; he knew his parents were shocked by his behavior.

"As I was on my way to Grissom's office, he saw me and told me to wait in the break room. I figured that Sara had gotten to him first. He suspended originally for one week due to my actions and added the second week when I continued to be insubordinate to him and disrespectful to her. I didn't mean to; my intentions were pure and my actions were driven by a worry for a woman I consider one of my sisters." Nick let a tear escape at the very end of his confession. He reigned it in quickly though.

"Is there anything else?" His father asked.

"After I was suspended, Brass tracked me down at her place. He convinced me to come here for a visit and to cool off. I think Sara was brutally beaten and raped; and that breaks my heart." Nick dropped his head.

"Son, if you were her, how many people would you tell? Would you make up a believable lie to cover and ugly truth?" His mother asked and Nick nodded.

"You're right Mama."

"Sara sounds like a very lucky woman to have friends that care enough to lie for her and also to have them see through it too. She'll tell you, honey; if and when she's ready. She'll also forgive you too. Just give her some time." She advised.

"I'm just so angry that she felt she couldn't trust me enough to tell me and include me on the big secret." Nick admitted.

"She obviously wanted as few people as possible to know. Isn't that why she went over Grissom's head?" His mother pointed out.

"Yes ma'am."

"Your intentions were honorable son, remember that."

"Yes sir."

"Go take a nap, then we'll have a big family dinner. I know your sisters and your brother would love to see you." His father said.

"I'd love to see them too. Thanks for listening; this stays between us, right?" He needed to vent, but it wasn't necessary for his whole family to know what happened. His father nodded.

"We'll say you didn't tell anyone you were coming because you wanted to surprise us." His father offered a version of the truth. Nick nodded and went to his room to rest like he was told to do. He did feel better after talking to his parents, but now he needed to mend things with Sara. He was going to take his mother's advice and wait for her to contact him.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: I know this chapter was super short in comparison to the other chapters and I will make it up to you, but this was such a natural breaking point and now we know Nick's story. The next chapter will have us all back in Vegas to meet Grissom's family. One of the CSI's (and it's not Nick) is in for a big surprise when they find out they are related to one of Grissom's family members. It's not a blood relation to either Grissom or the CSI in question. I'm interested in your guesses. I hope that my hint was beneficial to you, but knowing me...it probably just threw you off.

Thank you all for the reviews I have received so far and I look forward to more.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	19. Chapter 19

In Vegas, Grissom was at the airport to get his family and at the same time, worrying about Sara. She was supposed to go with him, but right before they were to leave her place, she had gotten sick. She assured him she would be fine and she was going to rest on her couch until he got back. He still called her a few times to check on her and he was fairly sure he was driving her insane by the fourth phone call.

"_Yes Grissom."_ His suspicions were proving correct if this is how she is answering the phone.

"How are you?"

"_I'm ok; maybe it's nerves more than anything for the…enthusiasm. Telling someone new is scary."_

"Nick figured it out, but Brass stuck to the flu story."

"_When he gets back, I'll try to talk to him. By then, the trial should be over and I will hopefully know what's happening with…why you're at the airport."_

"Catherine asked me if you were pregnant; I deflected."

"_Good. I just don't want anyone to know yet. I feel so exposed lately. Right now I have a desperate need to contain and limit that exposure."_

"I understand. Would you rather me explain the situation and have you meet them tomorrow?"

"_That's sweet of you to offer, but let's just rip the proverbial band-aid off tonight."_

"Are you sure?" He asked and saw his family looking for him.

"_Yes."_

"Ok, well I see them. I will give them a recap of your situation. We'll be at your place within the hour I would imagine."

"_Ok, bye."_

"Bye." Grissom hung up the phone and walked to where his family stood waiting for him. His cousin Maria spotted him first.

"Gil!" Gil smiled and hugged each of his family members in turn; saving his mother for last. Gil picked up some luggage and held his elbow out for his mother while Maria's husband Barney collected the rest of the bags. They slowly made their way to his car and then drove to Grissom's place. Luggage had been placed in the guest room and then all four of them were sitting in Grissom's living room. Gil took a deep breath and before he could start talking, Barney spoke and signed at the same time.

"_Gil, thank you for footing the bill; we really appreciate it."_

"_It's no problem. I just hope that you can help me."_ Gil answered also using his hands to make sue his words are clear.

"_What's going on?"_ Barney asked.

"_Do you two still want children?"_ Maria and Barney exchanged a hopeful look.

"_Yes; is it for keeps this time?"_ Barney had to ask. The last time they were told they could adopt a baby; the mother changed her mind at the last minute.

"_Yes. A friend of mine was recently raped and now is pregnant. She works with me and is single. She doesn't want to abort the baby or put it up for adoption for personal reasons. If you don't take it, then she'll keep it. She won't interfere at all."_

"_Catherine or Sara?"_ His mother inquired.

"_Sara."_ His mother stood up and faced everyone.

"_Maria, Barney, excuse us please. Gilbert, come with me."_ Maria and Barney immersed themselves in their own discussion; contemplating theirs and Sara's fates. Gil as led to his own room by his mother and sat next to her on his bed.

"_You still care for her." _She started.

"_I love her."_

"_How are you handling it?"_

"_As well as she is."_

"_Have you changed things with her?"_

"_Yes; it breaks my heart that this happened to her. I'm so angry at the man who put her through this turmoil."_ Angela Grissom wrapped an arm around Gil's shoulders and it seemed to break the dam. Gil leaned into her lap and wept for Sara. Angela rubbed his back and his hair until he sat up. She wiped the few tears from his face and smiled sadly at him.

"_Feel better?"_

"_A little; thank you."_ He answered with a small smile.

"_You're welcome; I saw it at the airport. You are with her now; right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then there is no longer any excuse to bottle up these emotions anymore. Let Sara see them."_

"_We're slowly letting each other in."_

"_She is good for you. I can feel it. I want to meet her."_

"_Let me freshen up and I will take you there."_

"_I'll collect the potential parents."_ Angela stood and left the room. Gil entered the master bathroom and washed his face with cool water. It was ironic, everybody thought he was a robot and here he was; a fifty-one year old man, crying in his mother's lap. Once he deemed himself presentable, he texted Sara to let her know they were on their way.

Sara rechecked her appearance one last time before opening the door. Grissom led the way with his mother on his arm. Soon, her four guests were all seated in the tiny living room. Grissom sat in a place that he would be able to see everybody and translate for Sara. Sara watched him use his hands to talk to her.

"_Sara, I'd like to introduce you to my mother Angela, my cousin Maria and her husband Barney."_ Sara shook hands with each of them.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Thank you for coming on such short notice. I take it Gil told you why you're here?" Barney faced Sara.

"_Yes; he told us and we would love to help you. You're making a dream come true for us."_ A tear rebelled and escaped down her face.

"Thank you."

"Sara, do you need a minute to recompose?" Gil asked her quietly.

"No, I'm ok. Can I get anyone anything?" She asked as a way of changing the subject.

"_Why don't we go out and celebrate?"_ Angela suggested. Grissom checked his watch and nodded.

"_Where would you like to go?"_ He asked, but a minute later, provided the answer.

"_I know the perfect place to go and it has vegetarian dishes as well."_ Sara smiled at his consideration for her eating habits. Angela asked a question that required translation to untrained ears. He looked at Sara.

"She wants to know why you're a vegetarian."

"It's your experiment with the pig. Go on, tell her." Angela was looking at her son expectantly.

"_It's not a story to share right before dinner, but the good news is my theory was proved correct."_ His family accepted the answer at face value. He led the way to his car with his mother on one arm and Sara on the other. Sara sat in the backseat to make it easier for Grissom's mother. During the car ride, Barney looked at Sara.

"You look awfully familiar."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes; it's crazy, but you look a lot like one of my former foster sisters." Sara turned to study him. Then it hit her.

"B?" She asked.

"I knew it was you!"

"God, I missed you." She said with a smile. It was the truth too. She and Barney were thick as thieves together.

"Did they do what I said?"

"Yes, but I was moved again six months later."

"I was wondering what had happened to you. My letters had started coming back with no explanation either. It looked like a child's handwriting and every time I called, Joe or Luke answered the phone. I missed you girl." Grissom and Maria remained silent to listen to the reunion. Once Grissom parked the car, Barney helped Maria out of the car and then Sara. He pulled her in for a hug. When the hug broke, he held her at arm's length.

"You look great!" She smiled.

"You do too." Angela watched and then tugged on Gil's arm for a translation. He spent a few minutes recapping the conversation from the car for her. Soon, Angela was smiling just as much as everybody else. She watched the rest of the reunion and tugged on Gil's arm a second time.

"_You chose well."_

"_She waited six years for me to work up the courage."_

"_I hope you make the wait worth her time and patience."_

"_I plan on it. Shall we go eat?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Would you like to have a tour of the lab while you're here?"_

"_Yes."_ Grissom looped his mother's arm through his and turned to the other three.

"Sara, Maria, Barney; shall we go eat?" They nodded and followed Gil into the restaurant. Sara sat between Gil and Barney. Maria was on the other side of Barney and Angela was on the other side of Gil. Barney took Maria's hand in his and then reached out grab Sara's.

"Sara, Maria and I are honored to raise your baby as our own. Thank you."

"No; thank you. It makes me feel so good to know that this child will be in a good home with people who want it. You know what it's like Barney and that is why I didn't want to put it up for adoption."

"We will pay for all of your medical expenses and if you choose to deliver in California, we have a room for you to stay in." Barney offered.

"Thank you. That's very kind." No one knew that under the table, Sara had Gil's hand in a death grip. He gave her a reassuring squeeze just as the server came to take their orders. The conversation was changed to a much lighter subject for which Sara was grateful. Sara was the first one to reach the bill successfully despite the men on either side of her also reaching for it too.

"Sara, let me do that." Grissom told her seriously.

"No, and Barney, don't you start either. I want to pay for this."

"But…" Grissom started to and Sara leveled him with a steely gaze causing him to back down. Barney tried to reach for it again and she used the same look on him. He scoffed at her efforts.

"Yeah, right, like that ever worked on me; hand it over."

"No, it's the least I can do. Save your money for the baby." She said and this time, Barney backed down as well. Sara handed over her credit card to the amused waiter. Afterwards, they drove to the lab. Sara said good-bye and excused herself. Grissom signed his visitors in before turning to his family.

Nobody knows what happened to Sara or the resulting pregnancy. She told people she had the flu and broke her wrist falling out of bed. He signed with fluidity. They nodded and Grissom led the way to his office. Sara was in there pulling a book from the shelf. She smiled and went through the introduction process again for appearance sake. Grissom quickly grabbed the assignment slips and gave his family time to look around his office. His mother just stood there and shook her head. Maria and Barney hung out by the door.

In the break room, Warrick, Catherine, and Greg were sitting at the table enjoying a cup of coffee. They all turned their attention to him when he entered the room

"_Good evening; I'd like to introduce my mother Angela, my cousin Maria and her husband Barney."_ Greg stared dumbfounded; he had no idea that Grissom knew sign language. Angela spoke before Grissom could finish introductions.

"_You must be Catherine, and you are…Nick?" She asked slowly and turned to Gil._

"_Yes, mom, she is Catherine. There is Warrick and this is our newest CSI, Greg."_

"_Where is Nick?"_

"_Nick is out of town and will be back in two weeks."_ The CSI's in the room knew there was more to that story, but let it go in lieu of the company.

"_What a shame; you speak so highly of everyone here. It's nice to finally put a face with the names."_ Gil nodded and turned to the group.

"Well, on with assignments..."

"Gil, I can't see your face. You know better." The team bit their lips to keep from laughing. Greg actually covered his mouth and Warrick concealed his smile with his coffee mug. Grissom cleared his throat and faced his mother.

"_Yes, Mom, I understand what I did. I'm about to give out case details and was trying to spare you."_

"_Oh, carry on then." _

Very slowly, Grissom made his way around the lab, introducing his family to everyone they met along the way. They saw Sara several times; both when she was in passing and when she was stationary. They saw how engrossed in her work she was and let her be. Grissom was leading his family back out the door to take them back to his place. At the front door, they met Jim and Sofia. Grissom again made introductions and then Brass cleared his throat.

"Grissom, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure, excuse me for one minute." He told his family and walked several feet outside of hearing distance.

"What's up?" Grissom asked.

"Where's Jane?"

"Why?"

"We heard from the DA." Jim said.

"And?"

"Luigi's lawyer wants her name on the record. He also won't accept a written testimony." Grissom frowned; this was not good news.

"She's going to be pissed."

"Yes; Ecklie called me. I've already made sure that Catherine knows. Apparently, the lawyer did his homework. They said she needs to show up and put her name on record or they will have the case thrown out due to prejudicial treatment because the case was handled by CSI's on her own shift."

"If the case gets thrown out, Luigi will be back on the streets again." Grissom felt the need to state the obvious.

"I know." Grissom took a deep breath and let it out.

"She's in one of the labs; good luck." Grissom gestured back towards the building.

"Thanks; I'll call you later." Gil nodded and began walking back to his family.

"I'll be back soon; I'm just taking my family to my place." Brass nodded and the two men parted ways. Brass weaved his way through the lab and eventually found Sara.

"Hey Sara." She looked over at him with a smile.

"Hi."

"I uh…I need to talk to you in private. It's important." Sara's smile faded. She knew it had something to do with her case.

"Give me one more minute to finish this up." She said and true to her word, she was done a minute later. Brass led her out behind the building and told her the news.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N:So what do you think of the twist? There is no blood relation, thus eliminating the ick factor.

How do you think Sara will react to the news about her rapist?

A lot of you thought she was going to keep the baby…if I have disappointed you, I'm sorry. The baby issue will come up several times.

Upcoming chapters: Sara gets to know Grissom's family a little better and court is coming up, there will also be a little romance. It probably won't all be in the next chapter, but it's coming soon.

Ok, everyone, I was nice enough to post twice in the same day...now you be nice back to me and give me lots and lots of reviews. ! :) (Thank you all so much for the reviews I have gotten so far.)

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	20. Chapter 20

After Brass had told Sara the news, he did not get the reaction he had been expecting. It was actually the complete opposite. He looked at her in wonderment.

"Thank you for telling me. It's clear what needs to be done. I'll get back to work now."

"Sara?" He called and she visibly tensed.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She turned her profile to him.

"There's no point in getting angry. I'll see you later Brass." Brass was extremely worried by her emotionless response. He knew she was feeling something by her body language, but she wasn't expressing it and that wasn't healthy. He called Grissom.

"Grissom."

"She didn't react at all like I thought she would. She's already back to work."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's a bit unnerving."

"I'll keep an eye on her. Thanks Brass."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." Brass hung up and did the only thing he could do; went back to work.

Grissom had hung up the phone and did his best to get back to the lab as soon as he could. He found her easily enough and she looked as focused as she was before Brass broke the news to her.

"Hey." He called softly so as not to startle her. She looked at him expectantly.

"I take it you heard?"

"I did. Are you ok?" He closed the door of the lab she was in to give them a little privacy. Her body language was screaming at him not to touch her.

"When you say 'fine', more often than not, I think you're lying." She sighed.

"I've been given the choice of two unappealing options; why get mad? It's just a waste of time and energy on my part." He leaned against the door, fully aware of the glass walls surrounding them.

"Should I call Nick and lift his suspension?" He challenged.

"No; I lied to protect myself. You all helped me in that venture. Nick took it upon himself to use his work time to expose me instead of doing his job. Then he physically grabbed me. If you think I'm being hypocritical, then suspend me too." That one sentence told him just how angry she truly was.

"I won't suspend you. I agree with your actions and probably would have done the same thing in your shoes. He's hurting though." He told her.

"Forgive me if Nick's well being is not at the top of my concerns. I'm hurting too." She spat out.

"I know; I just thought you'd be angrier, that's all." He told her honestly. She took a few deep breaths while looking at the evidence on the table in front of her before refocusing back on him.

"If you had to choose between eating your own shit, and eating your vomit, and you had to choose one, which would you choose?" She asked.

"Neither is an appealing option, but I would choose the vomit."

"That's what I chose too. Letting him back on the streets is not an option. Ecklie and the DA are doing all they can to keep this as low key as possible." She said.

"You astound me with your inner strength." He tossed out the unexpected compliment and Sara knew he truly meant it. She gave him a genuine smile in return.

"Thank you. I should get back to work." He understood that the moment was getting too emotional for her and this was not the place to have it.

"Alright; I'll see you later." He moved from his spot and left the room. Sara waited a few minutes to be sure he was truly gone and escaped to the bathroom. She shut herself in a stall and silently shed a few tears to release the pressure that had been building since Brass broke the news to her. She composed herself and was able to return to work a short time later. Catherine caught her in the locker room at the end of shift.

"Hey, are you ok?" Sara looked around to make sure they were alone.

"I'm fine, I've accepted it." Sara told her quietly.

"Well, the DA wants to meet with you to prepare your testimony." Sara nodded.

"Ok, I'll tell Gil."

"Do you want me there?" She offered.

"You can't; you were an investigator. Gil's the only one 'in the know' without being directly involved."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight then." Sara nodded again.

"Ok, sleep well."

"You too." Catherine called out behind her. The ladies parted ways. Sara called a cab to take her home. She showered alone for the first time in a month and only had minor issues. Once she was dressed again, she went to Gil's place. Barney opened the door, smiling when he saw her.

"Hey Barn, is Gil home yet?"

"No, he called to say he had to finish some paperwork and would be here in about two hours. Would you like some breakfast?" Sara's face paled and Barney chuckled

"I'll take that as a no. Have a seat." He led her over to the couch. She smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks. You go eat; I'm not going anywhere." She told him firmly. He chuckled and left her on the couch. A minute later, Angela came in with some paper, a pen, and a plate of crackers. She sat down and wrote a note.

'How are you dealing with what happened?' She translated it as she pointed to the words so Sara could begin to understand Angela's speech.

'As well as can be expected.' Sara answered. Angela handed Sara the plate of crackers.

'Here, these might help.'

"Thank you." Sara said and made sure to look Angela in the eyes. Angela smiled.

'How long have you known Gil?'

'Ten years.'

'How long have you loved him?' Angela had her next question ready to go.

'Almost as long. He makes me feel safe.' Sara hastily wrote. Angela smiled.

'That's a good feeling to have. You are a good match for him.' She wrote and Sara smiled.

'Thank you.'

'When is court?' Angela asked.

'Tomorrow morning. I meet with the DA tonight to prepare my testimony'

'Would you like Gil to go with you?' Angela was quick with the pen; Sara had to give her that.

'I would, but I don't want to take away from his time with you.'

'He'll go in fact he'll insist. Would you mind if we went to court in the morning to support you?' She asked and Sara saw the pen hesitate slightly before she wrote the question.

'That would be nice; thank you.' Sara wrote with a smile. She and Angela continued to get to know one another and after a little bit, Barney and Maria joined them. Grissom could hear laughter coming from his house and wondered what was so funny. He entered to see Sara and his family playing a game of Scrabble; he smiled. Sara suddenly looked up.

"Hi!"

"Hi; what are you doing here?" He asked with a smile.

"I need to talk to you." She said seriously.

"Follow me." He offered and led her to his bedroom. His mother had left the table at the same time as Sara in order to make some breakfast for Gil. He shut the door to his room for privacy. He watched Sara sit on his bed.

"What's up?"

"I need you to come with me tonight for dinner with the DA. We're preparing for my testimony tomorrow." She explained.

"Sure." He agreed; glad that she felt safe enough to talk to him.

"Your family is coming to court. Angela asked." She told him.

"Ok."

"Do you think I should tell the team?" She tracked his movements around the room. He stopped near his dresser and faced her.

"I can't make that decision for you. They won't think any less of you." She looked down at her lap for a minute.

"This whole thing just sucks; I'm so angry." A few tears ran down her cheeks and she quickly swiped them away.

"I know Honey, how can I help?" He asked.

"Just be with me. I need your strength right now." He sat next to her and pulled her in his arms. She squeezed him tightly. After a minute or so, he tilted her head up.

"Would you like to rest or pit your poker skills against the Grissom family?" She smiled.

"I'll play; can I crash here?" He looked around the room.

"Sure; I've got room on this very bed." She chuckled.

"Your mom won't be mad that I'm staying here?" She asked because she didn't want to present the wrong impression to Angela.

"No, she's been pushing me for years to ask you out." He confessed. Sara leaned into him again, only this time it was to kiss him. Grissom participated, but wasn't controlling. A knock on the door interrupted the kiss. Sara left the bed and went into the bathroom. Grissom opened the door.

"_Gil, your breakfast is ready."_

"_Thank you; we'll be right there. Feel like playing poker?"_

"_Yes, we'll set up while you eat."_

"_Ok."_ Angela smiled and gently wiped the lip gloss from the corner of his mouth. He immediately blushed and finished the job himself.

"_Change your shirt. If she's freshening up, it probably means she doesn't want us to know she's been crying."_ He nodded and shut the door again when his mother turned to leave. Sara emerged from the bathroom to see a shirtless Grissom. He met her gaze and smiled.

"Mom saw the tear stain and suggested I change."

"I'm not complaining." She teased.

"She also wiped some of your lip gloss from my lips."

"It's a natural assumption that she would assume we would kiss." She said.

"She's my mom; it's…creepy."

"How do you think you were born?" She was having trouble hiding her smile. He playfully glared at her.

"Yes, I know that; I just prefer not to dwell on that."

"We're all adults, Gil. It's not a big deal."

"You're right; let's go. I need to eat." Sara's stomach churned and she looked a little pale.

"You go; I'll rest in here until you're done, ok?"

"Alright; but stay out of trouble."

"What's trouble?" She asked while climbing on the bed.

"For you? In this room? Nothing. I trust you." She smiled and laid on top of the covers with her eyes closed. He left before the temptation to join her became too much.

"_Where's Sara?" _Barney asked.

"_She's lying down while I eat. Food makes her nauseous in the morning."_

"_We noticed. So we're playing poker huh?" _He asked.

"_For a little while, yes."_

"_Is Sara any good?"_

"_I don't know. I've never played with her before. She recently won two hundred from Jim Brass recently though"_

"_From what I remember of Sara as a kid, she sucked at every game we played."_

"_We'll see. This is delicious; thank you."_ Grissom complimented his mother and paced himself to let Sara enjoy twenty minutes of rest. The game was set up and he fronted the money for her to play. On the way to collect her, he picked up her purse.

"Hey sleeping beauty, wake up; it's time to play." He rubbed her shoulder.

"Your bed is comfy."

"I'm glad; you need to get up though." He repeated.

"Mmmkay…why do you have my purse?" He handed it to her.

"You owe me fifty dollars. I fronted your entrance fee into the game."

"You all seriously play for cash?" She was digging in her wallet.

"Yes; you and Jim played for cash, didn't you?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Well then, let's see how good you are." He got off the bed and held his and out for her. She set her purse on the bed and handed him the money she owed him before taking his hand to join the game.

Due to the need of rest for Gil and especially Sara, a time limit was placed on the game and money would be collected at that time. Sara was proving to be a worthy opponent and after the time expired, only a few dollars had been won. They decided as a group to continue the game another time. Gil led Sara back to his room and handed her a T-shirt to sleep in. He reset his alarm to give Sara enough time to get ready for their meeting with the DA and then disappeared in the bathroom to change. When he came out, he was surprised to see that she hadn't moved.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Do…do you want to see?" She asked shyly.

"Do you want me to see? Do you want to show me?" He questioned.

"I don't know. It's not as bad as it was the bruises are mostly gone." He stepped up to her and cupped her chin.

"If you want me to see, then I will look. If not, then go into the bathroom. I won't be any different either way."

"Will this cause you nightmares?"

"It might. I'm so angry that he did this to you. He obviously has no respect for women." She smiled softly, but it faded as quickly as it appeared.

"Thank you. Could you help me with my pants?"

"Sure; am I seeing or not?" He looked at her and rested his hands on her waist.

"I think you need to." Sara said quietly.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Well court is coming up soon, it will be chapter 22.

Thank you all so much for the reviews I have gotten so far. I love them and I look forward to more.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	21. Chapter 21

"I think you need to." Sara answered quietly.

Grissom nodded and helped to divest her of her clothes. He saw multiple yellow bruises. The bruises on her upper thigh were a darker shade of yellow. He started at her forehead and began to kiss each bruise he saw. When he finished her torso, he laid her on the bed and started on her legs; starting at her feet. Sara tensed when he tried to part her thighs, but he looked at her and waited. She saw him ask permission with his eyes, she nodded and relaxed her legs. He looked at her legs and back at her face for reassurance. She nodded and he was able to continue with his quest. His final kiss was placed on her abdomen, where the tiny embryo inside her grew safe and warm. Sara tugged him so he was half on top of her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Thank you for trusting me." He whispered back.

"You accept me just as I am and don't force me to cover up my bruises." He nodded and kissed her.

"Get some rest; you both need it."

"Stay?" She held onto him.

"I will, but I need to use the bathroom first. Go ahead and go to sleep. I'll be right back." Sara nodded and her eyes were already closing. Her body turned toward the middle of the bed and she curled into a tight ball. She also had completely immersed herself under the covers. Grissom had to smile when he came out of the bathroom and saw a big lump under his blanket. He carefully slid in next to her and fell asleep.

The smell of garlic woke Sara up that evening and she followed that smell without bothering to change. Angela noticed her first.

"Sara, go get dressed and wake Gil." Thankfully Angela was pointing at Sara's legs while she talked. Sara looked down and rushed away in embarrassment. She crawled on the bed and over Gil to get to her clothes. She accidentally woke him with a kick to the groin. His reflexes alerted her and she looked at him. He was crunched up and his eyes ere squeezed shut in pain.

"Oh Gil, I am so sorry!"

"Fine." He was breathing hard and cupping his crotch.

"What can I do?"

"Nnnnothinnng. Jussst lllet me be." He forced the words out.

"Are you sure?" She felt bad and stood there helplessly.

"Yesssss." He was trying to control his breathing and consequently the throbbing between his legs. Sara waited with tears in her eyes threatening to fall. A few minutes later, Gil was able to sit up; slowly and carefully.

"I am so sorry."

"Honey, I know it was an accident." He tried to reassure her.

"I'm still sorry."

"Just promise me that you won't regularly wake me up in that fashion."

"I promise." She said immediately.

"So what happened?" He could smell the garlic and suspected he already knew the answer.

"I smelled garlic. Your mother saw me and told me to come back and get dressed. I got carried away. I'm sorry." He smirked.

"Should I start wearing a cup to bed?" He couldn't resist the joke.

"It's not funny." She said and he reached over to pick up her hand.

"Lighten up; I'll live. Let's get dressed so you can snack before dinner." At the mention of food, her excitement returned and she quickly threw on the clothes she'd worn the day before. Angela had made garlic infused pasta and the taste was just as wonderful as the smell. Grissom had to practically drag her away from the table. Angela gave him a hunk of bread for her to eat in the car. They showered and dressed at Sara's place then drove to the restaurant to meet with the DA. He was surprised to see Gil with her.

"I need him here. He's not on the case." Sara spoke with false conviction. The DA looked between the two of them and nodded.

", do you have your statement prepared?"

"It's Sara, and yes I do. I will be able to detach myself and speak as though it were any other case I go to court for." He nodded.

"It's ok to show a little emotion. It was pretty traumatic what you went through." He told her and then ate his salad.

"I understand that, but I am a very private person by nature. I release my emotions when it's safe for me." She finished her salad and sipped her water.

"Well, you are aware of how this works. I will call you to the stand and will ask you simple questions. I will also ask you to describe in detail what happened."

"I know."

"I have no idea what the cross examiner will ask. Are you prepared for that?"

"I can handle it." The dinner continued without incident. Sara was glad that she had eaten at Grissom's in order to keep her appetite sated. They still had time before they needed to go to work, so he took her back to his house where Sara enjoyed more pasta.

"I must say, your behavior is much different than it was this morning." Barney teased her.

"Quiet. It's good and I'm hungry." Her response was muffled, but understandable. Grissom let her eat and secretly packed a large container for her to eat at work. He gathered his things and finally Sara.

"Honey, it's time to go to work."

"Food." She argued.

"Come on; I have more." He bribed her and this time she willingly went with him, waving good bye to everyone at the same time. Barney tossed a pack of gum to Grissom, to which he smirked and Sara glared.

Sara sat in the break room eating the last of her potently fragrant meal when Catherine strolled in.

"Hi. What smells so good?"

"This; here try it. Grissom's mom made it." Sara handed over the pasta creation. Catherine took a mouthful and then another before Sara snatched her food back.

"Mmm, I want more."

"All mine."

"Didn't you already have dinner?" She asked.

"This is so much better!" Sara argued.

"I agree." Greg led the pack of investigators into the room with Grissom bringing up the rear. Sara kept on eating.

"It smells awesome in here."

"Try it if Sara will let you. Grissom's mom made it." Catherine told the group.

"You ate at Grissom's." Greg looked at her.

"Mmm-hmmm. Here try a bite." The plate made its way around the table with Sara eying it hungrily.

"Griss, your mom is a great cook. This is awesome." Greg said.

"I'll be sure to tell her that. Now…" Conrad Ecklie came in the room just as Sara finished eating and Grissom was about to hand out assignments.

"Excuse me Gil, I need Catherine for a little while." Grissom nodded and continued hading out assignments. Knowing that she was leaving early for court, she went to work on more of Grissom's paperwork. She texted Nick on the way to the bathroom. While she was washing her hands, her phone rang.

"Sidle."

"_Hi."_ Nick said.

"Let me call you back in two minutes; I'm in the bathroom."

"_Sure."_ He said and then hung up. Sara went to the roof and called him back.

"_Stokes."_

"Hi."

"_Hi."_

"Are you still mad?"

"_A little."_

"Me too."

"_So what's up?"_

"Are you enjoying your vacation?" It wasn't meant to come out cruel.

"_Get to the point, Sara."_

"You were right." She admitted.

"_About what?"_

"About me. When you get back, I'll tell you everything."

"_Oh, Sara, I didn't want to be right."_

"I know. Your prying was just more than I could handle. I'm sorry for my deceit."

"_I understand."_

"And Catherine, Grissom, Brass and Ecklie's too?"

"_Yes, can I ask why you're telling me now?"_

"Tomorrow morning is my court date."

"_Do you want me to come back?"_

"No; enjoy the time with your family. I just needed to make amends with you."

"_I agree. How about when I get back, we go out for dinner; just the two of us."_

"That sounds great. I'll see you next week."  
_"I love you like one of my sisters."_

"I love you too. Bye Nick."

"_Bye." _Sara hung up and took a few minutes to regain her composure. She then returned to Grissom's office.

In Texas, Nick sat in the kitchen of his parent's home trying to figure out his feelings. This is where his mother found him.

"Nick, what's wrong?"

"I just talked to Sara."

"And?"

"She apologized for lying and forgave me like you said she would."

"I'm glad."

"She also told me that my suspicions were right." Nick said quietly.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Me too."

"Anything else?"

"She said that her court date is tomorrow and when I get back, she'll tell me everything."

"What did I tell you?" She asked softly.

"I know mama. I'm just sad that's all."

"It sounds like Sara is a pretty strong woman." His mother observed.

"She is."

"Then she'll tell you in her own way how you can help her through this ordeal."

"You're right mama."

"Go on to bed son. Your father is going to put you to work tomorrow."

"Ok, goodnight mama."

"Night son." Nick kissed his mother's cheek and returned her hug before going off to bed for restless sleep.

In Vegas, Sara walked back into Grissom's office as though she'd been gone for three minutes instead of thirty.

"Where have you been?" He asked and she shut the door.

"I went to the bathroom and then to the roof to call Nick." He looked down at his desk.

"Oh."

"I needed to make things right with him before it got any worse. It's not good to let anger fester for too long. When he gets back, we're going to have dinner." She explained.

"Ok." He nodded.

"Ok?"

"Yes. I can't and won't stop you from nourishing your relationships. The only one I have any semblance of control over is ours." She loved him more and more everyday.

"You're right."

"In light of that; all I ask is that you don't hurt me and be honest with me and I will so the same for you."

"That's fair. Can I ask for exclusivity as well?" Why did she feel like she was negotiating a deal?

"You already have it. I love you Sara; with all that I am." She smiled; she couldn't help it. He could be so sweet at the most unexpected times.

"I love you too." He smiled and then cleared his throat.

"Are you tired?"

"I'm ok right now."

"We're leaving early so you can rest and get ready." She nodded.

"I suspected as much." She told him and pulled a file in front of her to start reading.

Three hours later, they left. Catherine had returned from her meting with Ecklie and would also be leaving soon. Thankfully it was a slow night.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: The next chapter will cover court. I am no lawyer and have never been to court for anything more serious than a speeding ticket, so if I get it wrong, I apologize. I used what little knowledge I have gained from television. Lol.

Thank you all for the reviews. I look forward to reading more.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning, Grissom led Sara into the courtroom followed closely by his family. Catherine, Brass and Ecklie were already there and turned to see them; surprised by the additional visitors. Ecklie leaned over to Catherine.

"Who just came in? This is supposed to be a closed session."

"Grissom's mother, his cousin and her husband. Sara must have told them." She shrugged.

"ALL RISE!" the bailiff ended all conversation at that point by announcing the arrival of the judge. The judge asked the defense a question.

"Mr. Luigi, how do you plead?"

"He pleads not guilty your honor." His lawyer answered. The DA stood up in front of Sara and faced the judge.

"We call Mr. Luigi to the stand." Sara watched him place his hand on the bible and be sworn in.

"Mr. Luigi, I'm wondering something; if you are pleading not guilty, then why did you confess, with your lawyer present I might add, when you were questioned by CSI Willows?"

"I was confused."

"Do you know the woman you are being accused of raping?"

"Yes."

"What's her name?" The DA had asked the same question that Catherine had.

"She said I can call her whatever I want to."

"How did you meet her?"

"We met at the liquor store. We reached for the same bottle of wine." Luigi was constantly looking at his lawyer for help. The DA smiled. Catherine and Brass fought to keep their faces neutral.

"You told CSI Willows you met at the grocery store. You also told her that you don't recall knowing her. That's twice your story has changed." Luigi shrugged.

"It was a while ago."

"CSI Willows collected a rape kit that was done at the hospital. The doctor who examined her confirmed it was rape." The DA again presented evidence condemning the man.

"She liked rough sex." He used the same excuse this time.

"Rape and rough sex are two entirely different things. There was evidence of a struggle."

"Rough sex." He said again. Sara was shocked, for this having been the first time she'd heard this. She glanced at Grissom and took note of how tense he was sitting.

"An impression of her head in the wall is a bit rough." Luigi smiled.

"I aim to please."

"Your skin was found under her fingernails."

"She scratched me." At least that was the truth. Seeing that he wasn't going to get a confession out of the man, he gave up trying.

"No further questions." The other lawyer stood up.

"No questions, your honor." Luigi left the stand and took his original seat next to his lawyer. The DA stood once again.

"Prosecution calls Jim Brass to the stand." Brass stood and was sworn in before taking his seat on the stand. He stated and spelled his name for the record.

"Mr. Brass, could you tell us what happened that night?"

"I was having dinner with a friend when I got the call. She told me over the phone what had happened. I called CSI Willows as I was requested to do by he victim and met her at the scene. After clearing the apartment, I stood guard in the hall while CSI Willows began to process. I saw damage everywhere I looked. The victim was in her bedroom covered in blood and bruises. An ambulance was called to come pick her up and Assistant Lab Director Ecklie was also requested to assist with the case. When Mr. Ecklie arrived, CSI Willows was able to go to the hospital to collect the rape kit and her clothes for processing. It took several hours to process."

"No further questions." The DA announced. The other lawyer stood up.

"Mr. Brass, why would Ms. Sidle call you instead of 911?"

"She trusts me. She told me over the phone that she wanted this kept as quiet as possible. I respected that."

"So, this is just another case of the department looking out for one of their own?"

"When they are the victim; yes."

"Why wasn't supervisor Grissom called?" Brass was nervous by this question, as were everyone else in the room.

"It was specifically requested that he not be informed."

"By who?"

"Ms. Sidle."

"He's her boss; he would have to know." Sara had her hands clenched in her lap. Grissom's were in tight fists.

"I was told that she had called him saying she was ill in order to explain her absence from work."

"What did you do when the scene was clear?"

"I went out and began looking for men that matched the description provided by Ms. Sidle and asked them to volunteer for a line up."

"My client volunteered?" Brass smiled on the inside.

"Yes, the men were told they were volunteering for a line up; he chose to stay."

"No further questions." The lawyer called and took his seat. Brass returned to his seat, thankful that his turn was over. The DA called Catherine to the stand and waited for her to be sworn in and also state her name for the record.

"Ms. Willows, please tell the court when you arrived on the scene with Mr. Brass."

"I was cautioned to put my gloves on before the door was even opened. Only then did I learn Ms. Sidle was the victim. When I entered her place, I too saw all of the damage. I made Ms. Sidle my first priority. She was beginning to fade into unconsciousness from the pain, so I kept her talking while I collected some evidence. Mr. Brass called the paramedics and I called Mr. Ecklie."

"Did Mr. Ecklie know what he was being summoned to do?"

"Yes, I told him over the phone that she had been attacked. I needed to get to the hospital, so he agreed to stay and process the apartment."

"At the hospital, what happened?"

"I arrived just as the doctor was going over her extensive list of injuries. I collected the rape kit and what little clothing she had; then I went back to Ms. Sidle's apartment to see if there was still processing to be done."

"No further questions." The DA took his seat once again.

"Ms. Willows, are you and MS. Sidle friends?"

"We are now." Catherine glanced over at Sara and saw her and Grissom both smile softly.

"You weren't before?" He asked.

"We'd gone out once or twice, but had never been to each other's places."

"Why would Ms. Sidle request you then?"

"I'm a woman and she knows me. There is a certain amount of trust on the shift."

"The call to Mr. Brass came in before your shift had started. You don't think she would have trusted another female CSI?"

"No. If the situation were reversed, I'd call her."

"I agree that the situation is delicate, but do you think that protocol should have been broken?"

"In this case; yes." Catherine answered coolly.

"Why?"

"Ms. Sidle is very private. As I said before, I didn't even know we were at her place until Mr. Brass told me."

"You don't believe you were subjective at all?"

"I told Mr. Luigi I didn't believe him because the evidence was contradicting his statements." Catherine was nervous now. She knew what was about to be said.

"I believe you said and I quote, 'That's because you don't even know her name! I know for a fact that everything you've said here is a complete lie. She has defensive wounds all over her body, the place was trashed, a positive rape kit, and her story. I tend to believe her over you because she works here. You attacked a CSI. Give it up; she identified you.' That sounds pretty subjective to me."

"It got subjective after your client continued to refute the evidence." Sara bit her lip worriedly. Catherine's accusation was very subjective. She reached over and squeezed Grissom's hand. She didn't care who saw her do it either.

"You accused him and told him to confess; my client simply complied with your request." The lawyer argued.

"The evidence told the story."

"No further questions." Grissom was somewhat thankful that there was no jury in this case. The judge's decision would be final. The DA didn't stand but called Ecklie up to the stand. When Ecklie had also sworn to tell the truth and stated his name, then the DA stood to ask his questions.

"Mr. Ecklie, it appears you did the bulk of the processing at the scene. What did you find?"

"There was clear evidence of a struggle. Furniture had been upturned, things had been knocked of the shelves and the wall and her coffee table had been smashed. He electronics suffered a similar fate. I found a dent in the wall that appeared to not only be fresh, but the size of a human head. I pulled several long brown hairs from it that were later identified as Ms. Sidle's. In her bedroom, I collected swabs of semen mixed with blood. The blood came back as Ms. Sidle's and the semen was unknown at the time."

"Thank you. You said the dent in the wall looked fresh. How can you tell?"

"The hairs I found all still had skin tags on them at the root suggesting that they were pulled with force. There was also dry wall dust in the impression and on the bed."

"Thank you. No further questions."

"Mr. Ecklie, when did you last process a scene?" The other lawyers questions told Sara that he had certainly done his homework.

"Approximately two years ago."

"That's a long time between active cases." Ecklie nodded.

"Ye, it is. I still go to continuing education as mandated by lab policy as well as take the yearly test to remain active as an investigator."

"How well do you know Ms. Sidle?"

"I know she's one of the best CSI's in the lab. I'm proud to have her on staff."

"Are you her friend?"

"No."

"Why would you help her then?"

"She asked me to. I understood her need to keep the case details private. I was in a position to help her."

"So she used you?" The lawyer asked.

"No. Her motives were clear. She didn't want anybody to know. I wouldn't either. I respect that. She also knew that since we weren't close personally or professionally that I would remain objective."

"So, you agree with her decisions then?"

"Yes."

"When did you finally speak with her?"

"Two days later."

"Why so long?"

"I was processing evidence and letting her rest."

"Quite considerate of you since you aren't her friend."

"I'm still a gentleman." Ecklie argued.

"No further questions." The lawyer said and Sara tensed up; knowing that it was now her turn.

"Prosecution would like to call Ms. Sidle to the stand." Grissom squeezed her hand one last time before she walked to the stand, promising to tell the truth and spelling her name for the court recorder.

"Ms. Sidle, so you recall meeting Mr. Luigi at any point?"

"No."

"Could you tell us what happened to you?" The DA asked.

"I was entering my home after work. I was tired and not paying much attention to my surroundings. I wasn't aware that anyone was behind me until he pushed his way into my apartment…" She paused because she felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Take your time." The DA said politely.

"We struggled and several times I was pinned and managed to escape. I called for help, but all my neighbors had already gone for the day. I told him 'no' and scratched at him. My head banged into the wall at some point making me dizzy." She paused again to take a breath or two.

"I fought with all of my strength, but I eventually ran out. He had me pinned on my bed with my both of my hands in one of his. He ripped my clothes either off or out of the way and raped me several times. When he finished, I was flipped over so he could do it again. My physical strength was gone though I continued to protest. I must have passed out because when I woke, he was gone and it was dark outside."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't move and finally convinced myself to call Captain Brass. I knew he would come to help me; no questions asked. I also asked him to bring CSI Willows with him."

"I know this is difficult, but what was the extent of your injuries?"

"I had bruises all over my body, two cracked ribs, a broken left wrist, a sprained right one, and finally multiple tears in both the vaginal and anal cavities."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

"No further questions." The DA took his seat and Sara grew nervous when the other lawyer stood up. He'd been asking tough questions to everyone.

"Ms. Sidle, why did you try to keep this from your boss Gil Grissom?"

"I tried to keep it form everyone."

"Why?"

"It's nobody's business." Sara answered defensively. She tried to calm herself down.

"How did your boss find out?"

"He brought soup to my apartment because he thought I was sick."

"That's a bit friendly for a boss, isn't it?"

"We're friends. We were friends before we started working together and we'll be friends after."

"How did you meet?"

"That's irrelevant. Dr. Grissom isn't on trial." Sara answered as the DA objected. The lawyer looked at the judge.

"I'm trying to establish Ms. Sidle's relationships and why she wouldn't want the best CSI in Clark County to be a part of her case."

"Stick to the present and leave her past out of it." The judge warned.

"Yes your honor. Ms. Sidle, why did you choose Mr. Ecklie instead of Dr. Grissom to process your apartment?"

"Grissom is my best friend. I knew he'd figure out the truth eventually. I needed a friend and I trust him."

"Being best friends with your boss is a conflict of interest, isn't it?"

"We don't allow our friendship to interfere with our professional relationship." Sara answered truthfully.

"How?"

"We both get easily absorbed in our work. There's no time to be friends at the lab."

"Has you friendship ever evolved into something more?"

"Objection! Irrelevant!" The DA beat Sara to the punch this time.

"Sustained."

"No further questions." Sara stepped down; maintaining her false confident posture. The judge called a recess while he made his decision.

"Excuse us." Sara told the group and pulled Grissom away. She led him around several corners until she felt safe. Immediately, Grissom pulled her into his arms, knowing that she needed to be held. She squeezed him back tightly. A minute later, they separated.

"How are you holding up?" He asked.

"Better now; I needed that."

"I know; you did well." He pager beeped alerting them that the judge had made a decision already.

"That was fast." Grissom led her back to the room to await the judge's verdict…

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Well, how did I do for writing the court thing? I will post the verdict tomorrow. What do you think will happen?

Thank you for the reviews. I love to read them. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	23. Chapter 23

"Will the defendant please stand?...Mr. Luigi, I have listened to everything said here today and I hereby find you guilty. Despite Ms. Willows passionate conclusion to your interview; the evidence does not lie. You are sentenced to twenty years without parole." The gavel resounded throughout the room as the judge delivered the verdict. Luigi was taken away in cuffs. The CSI's plus Grissom's family all hugged in celebration.

"Breakfast is on me." Gil declared and everyone agreed; even Ecklie. Sara used a minute to call Nick.

"_Stokes."_

"I don't have very long. He was sentenced to twenty years without parole."

"_That's wonderful. I'm glad you got the justice you deserve."_

"Me too. See you when you get back."

"_Bye."_

"Bye."

The next week, Sara had her cast removed for which she was eternally thankful. She was now sitting in her doctor's office with Maria and Barney. Grissom has chosen to stay with his mother since the trio was heading back home to California the next morning. Sara had been called back and was weighed before being led to an exam room. The nurse took her blood pressure and then left the room. Five minutes later, the doctor entered the room.

"Hello Sara."

"Hi. Dr. Ross; I'd like you to meet Barney and Maria Simpson."

"It's nice to meet you. Shall we begin?"

"Yes, Barney and Maria are going to adopt the baby as their own, so we should add their contact information as a precaution for when I go into labor." Dr. Ross nodded.

"Will they be with you on your visits?"

"Probably not; we live in California." She nodded to Barney's response.

"Alright I'll make that note. How are you feeling?"

"I'm nauseous in the morning, but have quite a voracious appetite in the evening." Sara answered.

"Any fatigue?"

"Some days are worse than others. The few people that know about the baby are making sure I get plenty of rest."

"That's good. Are you taking your vitamins?"

"Yes, everyday before work."

"Good; let's take a look and see how big this baby is." Dr. Ross laid Sara back and the probed Sara's abdomen for a minute. Next came the ultrasound to visually confirm the embryo's presence.

"Looks good. The baby is still thriving and I'm beginning to see arm and leg buds. You're right on schedule for four weeks." Sara smiled.

"Thank you."

"Come back in four more weeks and we should be able to hear a heartbeat then."

"Ok, thank you." Dr. Ross left the room and Sara made her next appointment before taking Barney and Maria back to Gil's place. He greeted her with a kiss.

"How'd it go?"

"Fine. I'm at four weeks."

"Are you ok?" He was studying her face.

"I'm fine." She said with a smile.

"Sara." He questioned her again. She knew he didn't believe her.

"I'm tired. I'm going to head home for a little while." She tried to leave, but he grabbed her elbow.

"No, use my room. You have some spare clothes here anyway." Sara nodded and allowed herself to be led to his bed. Once they were in bed, he confronted her again.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do." He said.

"I'm so mad about this whole situation. I never wanted children and now this baby is going to be a part of your family." She refused to look at him.

"Your family too, if I have anything to do about it." Her head snapped up.

"What?"

"Sara, I love you; you make me happy. Did you know that I sleep better when you're here?"

"No, I didn't."

"I can only hope that I make you happy too."

"You do." Sara watched him get off the bed and open a drawer in his dresser.

"This isn't how I planned to do this, but the sentiment means more to me than the setting." He kneeled before her and she gasped.

"Sara, you are simply amazing in mind, body, and soul. I will be the luckiest, happiest, most fulfilled man in the history of time if you would marry me."

"Yes." His eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Really; I love you too, Gil." She said with a smile and watched him slide the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful; thank you."

"It was my grandmother's ring." Sara pulled him up and onto the bed with her. She pushed him back and crawled on top of him to kiss him. A few minutes later, he rolled them over and placed a hand on her bare thigh. He tugged her leg up near his hip and rubbed his hand down her leg.

"Stop."

"What?" He was panting and lifted his torso off of her.

"I don't know if I can continue."

"Ok. Why don't you check with your doctor and we'll continue when you're ready." He told her.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I would be no better than Luigi if I didn't respect you. I'm fifty-one, Sara. I can control my libido." He smiled softly at her.

"Yes, but…"

"No buts. If you tell me to stop, then I stop. The rules of that game are simple." Sara reached up and placed her palm on his cheek, smiling warmly at him.

"Thank you." She leaned up to kiss him quickly.

"Let's go to bed." She suggested.

"I'll be there in a minute." Gil disappeared into the bathroom before she could protest. He was brushing his teeth to provide distraction for other areas of his body. When he crawled in behind her, she noticed that he was still having a few issues with the lower half of his body. She turned to face him.

"Nick is coming back tomorrow. It's time I told the team."

"I support your decision." He said and she didn't detect any hint that he didn't agree with it.

"Do you want to tell them about us?"

"Sure."

"Really?" He smiled.

"Yes; would you move in with me?"

"I'd like that. Should I tell them about the pregnancy?"

"It's up to you."

"I'll think about it. Sleep well, Gil." He smiled; he liked it when she called him Gil.

"Sleep well Sara." She used his hest for a pillow and fell asleep easily just listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

In another part of town, Nick pulled onto the exit ramp and took out his cell phone.

"_Brown."_

"Hey."

"_Hey Nick, what's up?"_

"I'm back in town; is it a good time to come and get my mail?"

"_I'll bring it to you; go on home."_

"Thanks, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"_Cool, see you then."_ Nick hung up and then dialed Sara's phone.

"_Sara Sidle's phone; Maria speaking."_ Nick was confused.

"Uh, is Sara there?"

"_She's sleeping; may I take a message?"_

"This is Nick Stokes; we work together. Could you tell her I'm back in town?"

"_Yes, Mr. Stokes. Have a good day."_

"You too." He hung up and stared at the phone for a few seconds at the stoplight. Who the hell was Maria and why is she answering Sara's phone? When the light turned green, he continued the drive and pulled his cell out for a third time to call his mother. He saw Warrick's car on the curb in front of his house. Warrick came over to help Nick get his luggage out and heard him on the phone.

"…yes, Mom, I'm home safe and sound….I know and I've learned my lesson…I love you too, Bye." Nick pocketed the phone and popped his trunk.

"Hey bro."

"Hey, thanks for taking in my mail."

"No problem; how was your trip?" Warrick asked and carried the lighter of the two bags.

"I needed it. It was good to see my family again."

"What happened?"

"I didn't heed advice given to me by Sara or Grissom when they told me to leave her alone. I chased her down the street when she ran from me, then I talked back to Grissom after he suspended me for only one week."

"Ouch." Warrick knew it was something serious, he just didn't know it was that bad.

"It wasn't pretty. I talked to Sara while I was away and we're pretty cool again. I'm taking her out for dinner soon."

"Sara's a forgiving person; you're lucky." Warrick told him.

"I know and luckily for me, Grissom doesn't carry a grudge either. He was so pissed when he found out I grabbed from behind to catch her." Warrick's eyes were huge.

"You did that on the clock? To Sara?" Nick nodded.

"She sucker punched me and stomped on my foot to escape."

"Wow." This story was getting juicier by the second.

"I know." Nick looked out at his front lawn that desperately needed to be cut. Warrick figured his friend was done talking about the altercation between Sara and Grissom so he changed the subject.

"Want help with the lawn?"

"Sure, but then it's off to bed; I'm beat."

"I hear you; I'm tired and I didn't spend all day driving either." The two men spent two hours on the yard work and Warrick went home. Nick paid a few bills and set them by is keys to mail them out that night. He unpacked his clothes and went to bed.

Sara woke with the alarm and turned to wake Gil. He moaned her name and squeezed her tighter. She smiled and nibbled on his ear lobe.

"It's time to wake up."

"No." He mumbled with his eyes closed.

"Sadly yes; your family needs a ride to the airport and I'm hungry."

"Yes dear." He said, but refused to release her.

"I also need the bathroom."

"Yes dear." Sara playfully smacked his chest before getting out of bed. Grissom got up, set out his clothes and towels for both him and Sara. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Honey?"

"Yes?"

"May I come in?"

"It smells; you've been warned." He smiled.

"Why do you think I keep a candle in there?" He asked and she chuckled. He heard the match being struck and then she called out to him,

"Take your chances; do you have an extra toothbrush?"

"It's under the sink." He waited until he heard the toilet flush before going in.

"I've smelled worse; I've done worse."

"TMI, Gil."

"We're going to be living together Sara and getting married. This is part of it." She couldn't argue because he had a point.

"True; who's showering first?"

"You." He took his turn at the toilet.

"Why me?"

"Because I'm a gentleman."

"So says the man peeing in front of me." She said with a smile and spit the toothpaste in the sink.

"Be thankful I'm not sitting." He argued back with a smile.

"Touché."

"As I was saying, the other reason is if you shower while I make you food, then you'll save some hot water for me."

"How thoughtful." She said sarcastically.

"What would you like to eat?" He flushed.

"Anything with no meat." It was a typical response for her.

"Ok, enjoy your shower." He kissed her nose and left her alone. Pulling on his robe, he found his family sitting at the table and their bags were already by the front door.

"_Good evening."_

"_Good evening, Gil. Where's Sara?" _Barney asked.

"_She's in the shower; she'll be out soon to eat."_ Seeing that food was already being prepared, he excused himself to his room. Sra emerged from the bathroom just as he shut the door. She let out a yelp of surprise.

"Sorry; you were fast." He told her.

"I'm hungry. What are we having?"

"I don't know; my mom cooked again. I'm getting too used to having my meals prepared for me again; it's good that they're going home." He said and she laughed.

"I like her cooking; a lot." He laughed at this.

"I noticed. I can cook too; Mom taught me." Her eyes lit up with delight.

"Really?"

"Really. She taught me some recipes and also how to experiment."

"So, is that where the Bhudda belly came from?" She teased affectionately as she uncovered it to sink into his arms.

"Making fun of me?"

"I guess I am." She said while she continued to nuzzle him and enjoy the safety being in his arms provided.

"Do you want me to lose weight?" He asked seriously.

"It would be healthier for you; but I love you just the way you are."

"I love you too." He told her with a smile.

"Go shower." She said and broke the embrace.

"Yes dear; food is almost done. I'll see you in the living room."

"Ok." Sara was efficient at getting dressed so she could go eat.

"Hi everyone, it smells great!" Sara said cheerfully. Maria turned to look at her as Angela placed a plate in front of her.

"Sara, a Nick Stokes called earlier. He said he's back in town." Sara chewed and swallowed.

"Thanks Maria, I'll call him back after I eat." Barney chuckled and resisted the joke opportunity she had just presented. Sara was so engrossed in her food that she wouldn't have heard it anyway. Gil entered the room as Sara was beginning her second helping. him and Barney loaded up the car with the luggage and Angela served his plate to him.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Sara is about to call Nick. Do you have any predictions on what she will say to him? The next chapter will be up tomorrow. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	24. Chapter 24

Sara had finished her second helping and took a minute to call Nick while Gil was still eating. They would have to leave for the airport soon. She had asked him to call the team and meet at the diner later because it was time to let them know the truth. He agreed and said he would see her there in one hour's time. Just as she hung up, Gil hugged her from behind. He led her to his car where everybody else was waiting. He drove to the airport while Sara added a few phone numbers to her cell phone. Barney was in her life again, and she was determined to keep him there. At the airport, good-byes were done on the curb along with a lot of hugging and promises of more frequent visits.

"To the diner; it's time to tell the team." She said when she and Gil were back in the car again. He said nothing, but tried to get there as soon as he could so she wouldn't back out on her word.

Nick, Greg, Warrick, and Catherine were sitting patiently for Gil and Sara; who were now fifteen minutes late.

"Ahh, there they are." Greg was watching the door for them mostly because he was getting hungry.

"Hey, sorry we're late. Traffic at the airport sucked." Sara told her friends and sat next to Catherine. Grissom sat next to her.

"Why were you at the airport?" Nick asked.

"We took my family there. My mother, cousin and her husband had come for a visit." Grissom explained. Sara cleared her throat.

"I asked Nick to call all of you for a reason and I thank you for coming…I need to tell you the truth about all the time I missed from work. Can you promise that this discussion stays between us?" They all nodded.

"Thank you. Grissom and Catherine already know since they have been accomplices in my lie…A month ago when this all started, a man followed me home. He forced his way into my apartment and beat me up before raping me several times." Greg, Nick and Warrick gasped in shock and anger. Nick had somewhat already known from his private investigation, but it shocked him all the same. Now, he truly understood why Sara had acted the way she had and why she had chosen her limited number of accomplices to help her.

"Nick, you did smell dry wall dust that day. Gil and I had just cleaned up and repaired the damage done to her place." Catherine told him.

"I'm very sorry for the deceit. I recently realized that you are all my family and I love you all. Nick, bless his heart, didn't believe the lies. He confronted me more than once and set out to prove that there is no way for someone of my weight to have broken a wrist falling out of bed." She explained.

"It's true; Warrick helped me." Sara nodded, telling him without words that she had figured it out.

"So what happened? Why are you telling us now?"

"Well, as hard as Ecklie tried, we couldn't keep my name out of the trial. The other lawyer did his research and found out that Catherine ran the investigation for someone on her own shift and by process of elimination, learned my name. They could have claimed special treatment and the case would have been dropped. I couldn't let that happen. Some good did come out of it though."

"Like what?" Warrick was trying to figure one positive thing resulting from his friend being attacked.

"Catherine and I are now great friends and I'm now engaged." Sara flipped up her left hand.

"WHAT?! Let me see that ring." Catherine reached for Sara's hand and examined the ring. Gil wrapped his arm around her and shocked the table into silence for the second time.

"Oh, this is beautiful!"

"Thank you…are they ok?" Sara asked after seeing three faces all with goldfish mouths and bug-eyes. Catherine looked at them and seized with laughter. Sara and Gil silently joined them. Finally, Nick came to his senses.

"When did this happen?" He asked the geeks.

"I was working up the courage to ask her out when I found out she was in the hospital. It went from there." Gil answered for Sara.

"Congratulations; what happened in court?" Warrick asked.

"He was sentenced to twenty years without the possibility of parole." Sara told the group.

"The other lawyer was sneaky in order to get Sara's name on record. It wasn't revealed during the questioning." Gil told the group.

"That asshole." Warrick freely offered his opinion.

"Let it go; I did." Sara advised.

"You've also had time to adjust. We just found out five minutes ago." Nick told her.

"I'm still adjusting." Sara argued and then looked at Gil; he shrugged. She wasn't ready to tell them, so she leaned into them instead.

"What is it?" Greg asked, having seen the silent question she asked Grissom.

"I wasn't sure if I should tell you. I didn't know how you were going to react." She said.

"It's a lot to take in; I'm quite angry about it." Warrick shared.

"Me too; are you mad at me?"

"No, I understand now." Nick said and in that one sentence, peace had been restored between him and Sara.

"I'm so pissed that this happened to you, but I don't blame you for covering it up." Warrick reached across the table to squeeze her hand.

"I didn't like lying to you." She said sadly.

"We didn't like being lied to." Greg's tone had a touch of anger in it.

"Excuse me please." Sara got up and left the table to go outside. Catherine found her on the side of the building; bawling her eyes out.

"Are you ok?" Catherine asked.

"Greg's mad at me." Sara got out between sobs.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm sad." Catherine played on her hunch.

"Sara, are you pregnant?" Sara looked up.

"Why do you ask?"

"The evidence suggests it." She explained.

"Yes; you can't tell." Sara looked up in fear.

"It's not my secret. Does Gil know?"

"Ecklie and he both know." Sara said.

"You told Ecklie?"

"Yes; I had to."

"What are you going to do?"

"Maria and Barney are going to adopt it."

"I'm glad you have a plan." Catherine said supportively.

"I don't believe in abortion and I didn't want to put it in the system. Maria and Barney have been trying for years; it's a win-win situation. I still get to see my child grow up in a loving family and Maria and Barney finally get to have their dream come true."

"Do you want children?" Catherine asked.

"I never gave it much thought. I just know that I'm not ready right now." Grissom finally found them.

"Is everything ok?" He asked the women. They had been gone for several minutes by this point.

"Greg's mad at me." Sara said.

"He'll get over it; he just needs time." Gil said.

"I know; I do. It's mostly these stupid hormones."

"How many weeks?" Catherine asked.

"Four." Gil answered.

"Time to calm down; I know you're hungry, so let's go eat."

"Food?" Sara's interest was definitely peaked by the mention of food. Grissom and Catherine smiled.

"Yes, dear; it should be getting to the table any second." Sara started to walk, but then turned around.

"Should I tell them?"

"You know they're going to find out so you might as well continue leveling Tokyo with these bombshells you're dropping." Catherine said with a smile. Sara chuckled and grabbed onto Gil's hand. He led the ladies back to the table. It was obvious that Sara had been crying and Greg knew he was to blame.

"I'm sorry Sara." He said.

"There's more. I'm pregnant." All eyes darted to Grissom, who simply shook his head.

"Not me." He said softly. Nick set his fork down.

"How long?" He asked.

"Four weeks." She said.

"That asshole is lucky he's already in jail." Nick words were filled with venom.

"Only you five plus Ecklie and Grissom's family know about this. You can't say anything." They nodded. Greg looked back and forth between Gil and Sara.

"Are you keeping it?" Sara shook her head.

"Gil's cousin Maria her husband Barney are going to adopt it." Warrick smiled softly.

"Anymore bombs?" Sara shook her head.

"No, let's eat!" They all chuckled and Sara eagerly began to clean her plate. The need for lighter subjects was taken on temporarily. Greg was the one to be serious again.

"Nick, where did you go for those two weeks?"

"I was suspended, so I went to visit my family in Texas."

"Why?"

"After the night we all went to the buffet, I confronted Sara with all of my suspicions and accused her of lying. She ran from me and I caught her from behind, buying myself one week of unpaid leave and then bought the second week when I kept talking back to Grissom. That's why I needed all of your weights. I experimented to prove that there was no way for Sara to have broken her wrist falling out of bed." Greg was the only one who didn't know any of this, and consequently the only one shocked by the information.

"Whoa." Nick nodded.

"I know; it helped though. I needed to cool off. My parents and Sara helped put things in perspective." There were a few minutes of awkward silence. After Sara cleaned her plate, she broke the tension.

"So Greg, I heard you were pretty intimate with a mud pile a few weeks ago." The entire table erupted in laughter, thankful for the subject change. Sara ordered a second plate; her fourth for the evening.

"You're hungry." Warrick casually observed.

"Every night; mornings? Not so much."

"You're halfway through your second plate already?"

"Fourth." Sara tried to answer Greg's question.

"Huh?"

"She's had two helpings of my mother's cooking before we left for the airport. This is her fourth plate." Gil clarified and rested his left hand on her thigh.

"Whoa." Sara nodded, but continued to eat.

"We're all here for you." Catherine said supportively and each one of the men nodded. Sara swallowed.

"Thank you."

"So when's the wedding?" She asked.

"We haven't discussed it." Sara set her fork down and leaned to whisper in his ear.

"What about now?" He looked at her.

"Really?" He asked.

"Why not? Most of the people we want to invite are already here."

"What about my family?" He whispered in her ear.

"Oh, good point. We have to do it soon before I start showing." She said.

"Why not after?" He argued.

"My body might not ever look like this again." She watched him scan her body.

"It might not; it might look better." He said and she smiled.

"Hey! No more private conversations over there." Nick chastised the couple and they ended their whispered conversation with a look that implied 'we'll talk later'. Dinner was completed and Sara reached for the bill. Grissom took it from her and Warrick took it from him.

"Warrick, give it back. I invited you; that means I pay." Sara reached unsuccessfully for Warrick's hand.

"No way; we're gentlemen. Ladies don't pay."

"The chivalry is nice, but I want to." She argued.

"No. Alright guys, fork over twelve dollars a piece. That covers seven meals and tip." Warrick said and each man reached for their wallet.

"But…"

"Most women would just say thank you." Nick told her last protest as he handed his money over. Sara and Catherine did as they were told. All six of them made their way to the lab, agreeing to get together and do something fun after shift.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: I will leave it up to your imagination what this diverse group of people does for fun after work.

I promised that Sara would tell the team at some point and now she has.

In the next chapter, we'll have the eight week check up on the baby. Sara springs a surprise on Catherine and Grissom will spring one on Sara. Any guesses.

Yesterday, this story passed the 400 mark for reviews and i owe it all to you! Thank you! :)

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	25. Chapter 25

One month later, it was time for another doctor's appointment. Sara knew Grissom was still in court, so she went in search of Catherine.

"Hey Cath, will you go to the doctor with me?" There was also another reason for asking the redhead to join her.

"Sure, when do we need to leave?"

"In an hour." Sara answered.

"I'll be ready."

"Thanks." Sara left and Catherine called her house to let Lindsey know she would be late coming home. Sara texted Grissom to let him know Catherine was going to go with her. He called her a minute later.

"Sidle."

"_Hi Honey."_

"Hey, I though you were in court?"

"_I am. I'm still waiting to present my findings."_

"Oh; after my appointment, I'm going to see if she'll go with me to get a dress."

"_Well, in my spare time sitting here, I've managed to confirm all of our reservations."_

"So, who'd you pick?"

"_Brass."_

"Ok, I'll call you later. I see Catherine coming."

"_I love you."_

"I love you too; bye."

"Bye." Sara waved as Catherine passed her to log some evidence in. She finished up what little paperwork she had on her desk and before she knew it, an hour had gone by. She dropped her completed work on Grissom's desk and led Catherine out to the car. They heard the heartbeat for the first time and Sara made her next appointment. Sara looked at Catherine.

"Thank you for coming with me."

"Anytime; I forgot how fast the heart goes." Sara drove away from the hospital and turned in the opposite direction of the lab. She ended up going to the mall.

"Sara, why are we here?" Catherine asked.

"I need a dress; will you help me?"

"Sure; is Gil taking you someplace special?"

"You can say that." Sara answered with a smirk.

"What's the occasion?" Catherine probed.

"My wedding." Catherine stared in shock at her casual attitude about it.

"When is it?"

"Soon; will you be my maid of honor?" Both women were smiling.

"Yes; I'm honored that you would ask me."

"You need a dress too."

"What color should I buy?" Catherine led Sara into a store.

"Black."

"Classy."

"Everything else is done. I wanted to do this before I start to show." Catherine and Sara spent a long time searching the racks for just the right one. Eventually, they gave up and Catherine took the keys and drove them to a store located in a strip mall where she had bought dresses in the past. Less than thirty minutes later, they both had a new dress and accessories.

"Do you need a veil?" Catherine asked.

"No, I'm sure everyone will know who the bride is." Catherine laughed. Sara wandered into the lingerie section after paying for her dress.

"Wedding present for Gil?" Catherine smirked as she browsed the racks.

"Yes."

"First time?"

"I plead the fifth." Sara answered and hid her blush behind the garment she was holding up for closer inspection.

"You know I won't tell."

"For going all the way? Yes, it will be our first time." Sara admitted.

"What have you done?" Catherine wondered what the hold up was and was guessing that it had something to do with Sara.

"Different stuff." Sara was vague.

"Have you seen each other naked?" Sara looked at her friend.

"That's a bit too personal; don't you think?"

"No; I've taken showers with you, washed your private area and even wiped your ass when both of your wrists were unusable." Sara paused and looked at Catherine

"Do you really want to know if I've seen your boss naked?" Catherine wasn't prepared for the question to b phrased that way.

"Well, yes."

"Yes, we have seen each other naked." Sara went ahead and admitted it because Catherine knew about the wedding.

"I'm guessing by the blush you're trying to hide, that you like what you see."

"Yes; have you thought any more about Michele?" Sara decided to dish out what she was being served. It was Catherine's turn to blush as she shyly nodded.

"Is she in the area?"

"She will be."

"I'd like to meet her."

"That's good because she'll be at the wedding. I didn't think you'd even consider it."

"Taking care of you and knowing that you've tried it and liked it made me reconsider."

"You better not be hitting on me." Sara warned.

"I'm not. So, what is she like?" Catherine asked and the two women wandered into the dressing room.

"She's great; she's a redhead like you and is about my height. She's fit because she's a personal trainer and a massage therapist."

"So she's good with her hands?"

"Oh yeah. She lives in San Francisco; we used to be roommates." Sara told her. She spent the next few minutes trying on several different things before settling on two garments for Gil to enjoy. She made her purchase and went back to the car. Sara was exhausted after two hours of shopping and was glad to let Catherine drive. They had just buckled their seatbelts when Sara's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, I'm finally on my way home from court. Are you still out?"_

"Yes, I'm with Catherine. We both found dresses."

"_I'm glad. What's your plan now?"_

"Why?"

"_I thought about making my mother's garlic pasta that you love so much. Interested?"_

"Yes! I'm going to drop my dress off at Catherine's and stop at my lace real quick; then I'll be there and ready to eat."

"_Catherine is more than welcome to join us." _Sara turned her head.

"Catherine, would you like to join us for garlic pasta? It's the one thing I can eat at any time of the day."

"Yes, thank you." She went back to the phone.

"She said yes; we'll be there soon."

"_Ok, I love you."_

"I know." She smiled.

"_Going to say it back?"_ She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Not until I see you."

"_Ok, how'd the appointment go?"_

"It was good. We heard the heartbeat; very fast."

"_How fast?"_

"One seventy-five."

"_Beats per minute?"_ He asked; bewildered.

"Yes."

"_Whoa."_

"Just wait until you hear it."

"_Did you ask her about…relations?"_

"No."

"_Why?"_

"I couldn't."

"_Oh…Catherine?"_

"Yes."

"_Ok."_

"I don't to ask anymore."

"_Are you sure?"_

"Yes; I'll tell you later."

"_Ok, I'm home now."_

"We'll be there soon."

"_Bye."_

"Bye." Sara hung up and a three blocks later, Catherine pulled into her driveway. The dresses were hung in her spare bedroom and they were out the door once again. At Sara's place, Catherine roamed around, pleased to see that most of Sara's things had made their way over to Gil's. She was half-listening to Sara's phone conversation and found a bag to start putting more of Sara's things in it. Sara found her in the living room.

"What are you doing?"

"Moving more to Gil's." Catherine stated what she thought was the obvious.

"We're house hunting because there isn't anymore room over there."

"Oh."

"Michele is excited to meet you; I just talked to her on the phone."

"I'm suddenly nervous." Catherine admitted.

"And I'm hungry; Gil's a great cook, just like his mother." Catherine laughed as she followed Sara to Gil's place. They could smell the garlic from the parking lot. Sara practically ran inside.

"Gil, I'm home!" Catherine and Sara heard him in the kitchen.

"I'm almost done; hi Catherine!"

"Hi." Sara followed her nose, but was cut off before she could enter the kitchen. He greeted her with a quick kiss and led both ladies to the dining room table. He held both of their chairs out for them and disappeared. Catherine waited until he was gone and then leaned closer to Sara.

"Does he always treat you like a queen?" Sara smiled.

"Not to this degree."

"He really does have a whole side no one sees, doesn't he?"

"He's pretty romantic when he wants to be and he's always a gentleman." Sara smiled broadly like a woman in love.

"You're a lucky girl."

"Thank you." Gil appeared with one rose and handed it to Sara with a note. He came right back a minute later with two plates and served the ladies. It took him three trips to get everything on the table. Sara read the note and then smiled. It said,

Sorry I couldn't go with you to the doctor. I love you! Gil

When he had everything on the table, he took his seat and Sara inhaled the scent of garlic. Catherine copied her actions.

"It smells wonderful Gil."

"Thank you Catherine."

"There's more that I can take to work, right?" Sara asked and then took her first bite.

"I've already packed it for you dear." He said. She smiled.

"You're the best." She said.

"Thank you."

"I liked it before, but it's even better when it's fresh."

"Mmm-hmmm." Sara agreed with her mouth full of food. Gil played footsie with Sara under the table since Catherine was here and also because Sara's hands were busy. He stood up when she did.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To get more." She answered wondering why he asked such a dumb question to a hungry pregnant woman.

"Sit; I'll get it for you." He took her plate from her and used his other hand on her shoulder to put her back in her seat.

"Thank you." Sara said with a smile.

"Ok, I need to find a guy like that." Catherine muttered.

"I hoped you already had." Sara teased.

"Don't go there, Sara." Gil entered the room, hearing Catherine's statement.

"You two are as bad as we were." He said and placed Sara's plate in front of her before taking his seat once again.

"You told?" Catherine pinned Sara with an accusing glare.

"CSI? Boss? Remember?" Grissom teased her.

"I just didn't think that you paid any attention to things like that."

"I know several places in the lab to be alone and also how to get there undetected." He mentioned casually.

"Really?" Sara's interest was peaked.

"Yes, Sara, really; I've been working there for a long time."

"Have you used any of these places; caught anyone?" Catherine was curious.

"No and yes."

"Who?" Both women asked at the same time.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said.

"Why would you lie?" Catherine asked.

"I know when you're lying." Sara felt the need to point out.

"I know you do." He told her.

"Come on, who'd you catch?" Catherine was eager for gossip.

"When I retire, then I'll tell you." He said.

"What if I retire first?" She argued.

"I'll tell you then." He said.

"Do these people know you caught them?" Catherine persisted.

"Yes." Sara decided a change of subject was in order. She didn't like seeing him interrogated.

"So, is everything confirmed for the wedding?" She asked him.

"Yes."

"When is it?" Catherine asked.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: I know, I know, I'm evil. I don't plan on revealing who it was that had been caught by Gil, so don't ask. I may have to have him show Sara some of the places, but we'll see.

In the next chapter, Gil has a surprise for Sara and she will be incredibly touched by it. Any guesses? (hint, it's totally romantic)

The wedding will be coming soon and then Catherine will get to meet Michele at the reception.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	26. Chapter 26

"Tomorrow night." Sara answered.

"WHAT?!"

"Don't tell anyone. Ecklie gave us all the night off and my family is coming to town as we speak. I'm going to personally invite everyone tonight." Grissom told her calmly. Both of them enjoyed Catherine's reaction.

"I need to go take care of a few things. Thanks for the pasta; it was awesome." Grissom rose when she did and walked her to the door. Sara quickly finished her second helping and went into the kitchen to start cleaning up. She had just washed her plate when Grissom caught her.

"Honey, I was going to do that."

"I know." She said and continued to wash the dishes.

"I have dessert." He mentioned and hoped that she was still interested in food.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Go sit down and let me finish, then I'll tell you."

"I'm on a roll." She argued and picked up another dish."

"Sara…"

"Oh, fine." Sara sat with a huff at the breakfast bar and watched him clean up the kitchen. When he was done wiping the counters, he turned to look at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Come with me; the setting needs to fit the mood." He took her hand, covered her eyes and led her down the hallway. Just outside of the bedroom, he stopped and had her stand against the wall.

"Do you trust me?" He asked with his hand still over her eyes.

"Yes."

"Stand here and keep your eyes closed; I'm going to change your clothes."

"Into what?" She was perplexed, but kept her eyes closed.

"Trust me." He began by lifting her shirt off.

"Are you tying to seduce me?" She asked.

"A little; it wasn't my intent when I set this up." He confessed; she smirked.

"I see."

"I just wanted to be romantic; making up for lost time. You deserve it." Sara was now naked except for her panties. She felt something silky slide up her body and two straps on her shoulders. Something else covered her arms and was tied at the waist. She assumed it was a nightgown and a robe. He quickly kissed her and led her the rest of the way.

"Keep your eyes closed, I will be right back." She heard him move past her and figured he went to go get dessert. She didn't know that while he was gone, he ducked into the bathroom to change his clothes as well.

"Are you ready?" He asked a few minutes later.

"Yes."

"Open your eyes." He said. She gasped upon seeing what he had done. Rose petals were everywhere and he had lit candles to crate a soft cave like glow. She noticed that they were wearing matching black robes and he was standing several feet in front of her holding a plate of raspberry cheesecake. He smiled and help up the plate.

"Dessert?"

"Mm-hmm"

"Come and get it." He said playfully.

"How are we going to celebrate tomorrow?" She asked, knowing that it was heir wedding night.

"That's entirely up to you?" He offered.

"I can handle that."

"Have a seat on the bed, please." Sara moved the petals out of the way and sat on her side. Grissom sat next to her and fed her a bite. It melted in her mouth.

"Mmmm."

"I'm glad you like it." He said with a smile. Sara took the fork from him and reciprocated his previous actions. His free hand loosened the sash on her robe.

"I don't want your robe to get messed up."

"Uh-huh." She said with a hint of disbelief and her eyes danced with amusement.

"Seriously."

"We're going to wait one more night. I want my first time with you to be special." Her hands covered his.

"As you wish it, so it will be." She leaned forward to peck him on the lips.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." The clock caught her eye.

"We have company coming in a few hours." She mentioned and stole another bite of cheesecake. He looked over at the clock.

"You're right. I hope that I can live up to your desires tomorrow night." She smiled and fed him another bite.

"I'm sue you will." Together, they took turns feeding each other until the cheesecake was gone. Gil put the plate in the kitchen and helped Sara blow out candles around the room. He crawled in bed behind her, kissed her hair and fell asleep with her safely in his arms.

That night at work, Grissom personally invited everyone in the lab to a formal dinner the following evening. Sara had the night off and spent it with her soon-to-be in-laws. The poker game had resumed and was still going strong when Grissom got home the next morning. Sara excused herself and retired to the bedroom; mostly to avoid the food smell. She was sound asleep when Grissom joined her after he had eaten his breakfast.

Sara was just coming out of the bathroom when Grissom woke that evening. They shared a smile.

"Ready for this?" He asked.

"Yes; I love you." She said.

"I love you too."

"Go get ready; I'm going to eat." Sara wrapped the robe around her body and left the room. Grissom's mother was making Belgian waffles and Sara's mouth was watering. She was finishing her second one when Grissom came in the room mostly dressed for the wedding.

"Honey, go get dressed."

"Food." She argued.

"We have a buffet at the reception just for you. Now go." He pushed her away from the table and used her plate as his own when a fresh waffle was put on it. Sara went over to Catherine's to get her dress and have her hair done.

Everyone was in the lobby when Sara and the Grissoms arrived. Catherine and Brass took their signal to bring everyone into the ballroom and find a seat. Brass personally escorted Grissom's mother and made Greg move from hi seat. Barney and Maria took the two seats next to Angela. Sara walked up to Barney.

"Can you do us a favor?"

"Sure."

"Translate for Angela since she won't be able to see our lips move." Barney smiled.

"Sure." Barney agreed and Sara left the room again to rejoin the small group still in the lobby. Catherine handed her a tiny bouquet and then placed a tiny veil on her head. Brass pinned a boutonnière on Grissom's lapel and then had the favor returned. The priest looked on questioningly. All four of them nodded. Music began and the crowd immediately hushed.

First, the priest entered and walked down the aisle. When he got to the end he turned; signaling Brass and Catherine to follow in his footsteps. They met the priest and separated.

"ALL RISE!" The priest commanded as the song _Unforgettable _By Nat King Cole began to filter through the speakers. Gil looked at Sara and linked her right arm through his left.

"Ready?"

"Yes." She answered confidently.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She said with a smile. Together, they stepped in the room and walked down the aisle. The photographer was unnoticed as he snapped pictures. They heard several gasps as they walked to where the priest stood waiting for them. When they got to the front, Barney stood near the couple to translate, but also so Angela so still see everything.

"Please be seated." The priest instructed.

"Gilbert and Sara have invited you to witness the joining of their lives into marriage. I've also been made aware that this blessed event has been a long time coming." Several chuckles could be heard throughout the crowd. Gil and Sara simply smiled.

"Gil and Sara have asked to recite their own vows. Gilbert, you may go first." He looked at Gil, but Gil only had eyes for Sara.

"Sara, there is so much I could say to you, but it really boils down to one thing. I love you. I give you my heart, my soul, and my promise to be faithful to you forever." The priest turned to Sara.

"Sara, it's your turn."

"Gil, I love you. You're my best friend. I couldn't be any happier than when I'm with you. I give you my trust, my faithfulness, and my honesty. The day we met, I felt a change deep within my soul. I know now that it was my heart surrendering itself to you." The priest smiled and guided them through the exchanging of rings before pronouncing them husband and wife.

"You may kiss the bride." Most of the guests had to pinch themselves several times to make sure they weren't dreaming. The applause broke the kiss.

"I'm hungry." She said against his mouth, causing him to laugh.

"Is that what my kiss does to you?" He couldn't resist the tease.

"Smart ass." He held her hand walked her up the aisle.

"You know it and now you're stuck with me."

"Good; now feed me." She demanded.

"What would you like?" He asked.

"Food, with a side of husband for dessert." He looked at her.

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Yes." Their secret conversation was cut short due to the need to greet their guests. Mingling ensued while pictures were taken and the ballroom was set up for the reception.

At the reception, after speeches were given and food eaten, Brass picked up the microphone.

"Ladies, it's time to toss the bouquet. If you're single, please join me and Sara." Brass wound his arm around Sara's waist as she rolled her eyes. Brass scanned the group and picked up the microphone.

"Catherine Willows, get your butt up here."

"No way." She called from the back of the room. Sara took the microphone from him.

"Just make him happy."

"Fine." Brass was indeed happy as he did the countdown.

"3-2-1!" Sara tossed the flowers behind her and they landed in Sofia's hands. Sara smiled. Catherine eagerly joined Brass and Sara and took the microphone.

"Gentlemen to the floor please and that includes you Jim Brass. Gil, would you join me please?" Gil brought a chair with him for Sara to sit on. His eyes were sparkling as he kneeled in front of her.

"Which leg?" She smiled.

"You tell me." His hands purposefully skated up the wrong leg. When he reached her thigh, her hand clamped down on his through her dress. He switched to the other leg when he saw her eyes. He brought the lacy blue garter over her foot and chucked it over his shoulder. Nobody moved. It landed half on Nick's foot and half on Greg's. Nick finally bent down and picked it up. He smiled for the applause and tugged it up his arm. Sara had to wait through the first dance and the cutting of the cake before she could attack the buffet. Barney found her and decided to tease her.

"No longer need to maintain your figure because you're married now?"

"Bite me." She continued to eat as fast as her jaws could chew. Grissom sat down and kissed her cheek.

"I'll love you no matter what you look like."

"Love you too." She said between bites.

"Save a dance for me?" She nodded.

"Dance with me now." Barney ordered.

"Food." She said.

"Give it up. Let her have one more plate and try again." Gil suggested.

"Gil, care to dance?" Catherine asked.

"Sure." He left and Barney took his vacated seat.

"Will you be able to come to the ultrasound in two months?" She asked quietly.

"I think so. Welcome to the family…again." He said sincerely.

"I've missed you. You would've killed Gil a few years ago."

"Why?"

"It took him seven years to make up his mind. It was difficult playing his game when I didn't know the rules." Barney smiled.

"He's been in love with you for years. I told him to bite the bullet and ask you out years ago. I'm glad he finally did."

"Me too. We've talked about it and put it in the past where it belongs." She looked over to him dancing with Catherine.

"I'm glad you're happy."

"Me too; he makes me happy. He always has." Barney stood.

"Good; now come dance with me. It's a buffet, the food isn't going anywhere." He dragged her to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her before he could escape. Warrick began the dance card and Sara was stuck eyeing her food from afar. Grissom took pity on her and carried a few spring rolls with him to dance with her.

"My turn." He said as she once again tried to go eat. He held up the food and she sailed into his arms. He held her close. It took the entire song for her to eat the spring rolls. She smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you." He kissed her.

"You are most welcome. I love you; thank you for marrying me."

"I love you too. Can I go eat now?" He smiled.

"I'll join you; I'll need the energy." Sara ignored the comment as she took his hand and led him to the buffet. Sofia and Catherine also sat at their table

"Do you eat like this every night?" Catherine asked.

"Usually she does." Gil answered.

"Where in the hell are you putting it?" Sofia offered the compliment and Sara began waving at someone with her left hand while her right hand was wiping her mouth. A woman with bright red hair came over to the table. Sara stood up and hugged her.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to a good friend. This is…"

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Anyone want to take a guess? I've given clues and mentioned her name a few times.

In the next chapter, we will head to the wedding night (wink,wink).

Thank you all for the reviews I have received so far and I look forward to reading more.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	27. Chapter 27

"Everyone, this is my good friend Michele. Michele, this is Sofia, Catherine and Gil." Michele smiled.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all." She shook hands with each of them and then looked at Sara.

"Who is that guy; he's awfully flirty." Sara looked in the direction Michele was pointing.

"That's Greg Sanders; he's harmless. He's one of our co-workers."

"Oh, ok." Sara eyed Catherine.

"Hey, Michele, how about I take you around and introduce you to everyone?"

"That would be nice." Together the two women left the table. Gil stared at Sara.

"What?"

"Is that…"

"Yes."

"What am I missing?" Sofia asked.

"It's a long story." Sara said.

"Care to share?" She probed again.

"One day, we talked about past experiences."

"So?" Sofia shrugged.

"So, I accidentally revealed something I shouldn't have. I don't think I should share it at this time either." Sara responded.

"Ok."

"I'm not ashamed; just, I would rather wait until I gather some more information."

"Ok."

"I'm sorry." Sara apologized.

"Sara, relax. I understand. Gil, how about a dance?" He nods.

"Sure; be right back, honey." Sara happily turned back to her food. After three more helpings because the pates were small and she kept getting interrupted, she was finally full. Nick and Warrick found her just then and sat on either side of her.

"Finally full?" Nick asked with a smile.

"Yes."

"How many plates did you eat?" Warrick asked and Sara looked suspiciously between the two of them.

"You made a bet, didn't you?" She accused and they nodded.

"How much?"

"C-note." Nick answered.

"Just the two of you?" She probed.

"Us plus Greg and Brass." Nick answered.

"So, how many?"

"Let's see, I had two helpings at home, one before Barney dragged me to dance, one with Gil, and three more small plates after; seven plates altogether."

"Damn, off by one." Nick told her and she looked to Warrick.

"I'm out too; I said five." He told her and they both pulled out their phones to call Brass and Greg. She raised her eyebrow when they had both hung up.

"Greg said ten." Nick informed her and she was a little insulted that he thought she could eat that much.

"Brass said three." They each handed her some money.

"Here, give it to the baby." Nick said.

"Thank you. I'll go find Barney now." They each hugged her and watched her leave. On her way to Barney, she spied Michele and Catherine talking in the corner. Gil was at the bar with Barney, Maria, and Jim.

"Hey."

"Oh my god, no food!" He teased.

"Ass." She said with a smile. Gil wrapped and arm around her.

"Be nice to my wife." Sara playfully stuck her tongue out at Barney.

"Here, Barney." She handed over two hundred dollars.

"What's this for?"

"The baby; nobody won the bet about me."

"What bet?" She looked at Brass and raised her eyebrow.

"Three other guys and myself had a bet on how many plates of food Sara would eat for dinner." He said sheepishly.

"How many, dear?" Gil asked.

"Seven; I'm full now, but it took a while to do it too." She justified.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked.

"Yes." Grissom led her to the dance floor and pulled her close for a very private conversation.

"How are you doing, honey?"

"Good, you?"

"Ready to go." He said suggestively.

"Ok, let's finish this dance first."

"As a warm up for the next dance we're going to do?" He smiled against her ear. Against her abdomen, she could feel what this conversation was doing to him.

"Catherine and Michele are hitting it off nicely." Sara changed the subject for Grissom's benefit.

"Really?"

"Yes, they're in the corner over your right shoulder." He turned them so he could see as well.

"Think she'll do it?"

"I don't know; I enjoyed it when I did it." He shook his head.

"I still can't picture it."

"Then don't; I'm not planning on doing it again. I have you." She said.

"What if I don't do the trick?" He asked, not knowing where his insecurity came from; he'd never had any complaints in the past.

"Then you will learn how my vibrator works. We can still have fun." She smiled and let one hand rub through the hair at the back of his neck.

"You just decreased most of my performance anxiety."

"I'm glad that I could help. Tell you mother we're leaving and I'll tell Brass to spread the word." She said.

"I'll meet you at the door." He said.

"Naturally; you have the keys." She smirked and walked away. He watched her collect her clutch purse and talk to Brass. He hugged her, kissed her cheek, and said something to make her laugh. He told his mother good-night and met Sara at the door. Ten minutes later, they were in an elevator heading toward the honeymoon suite. Gil held her in front of him and rubbed her stomach. She knew the real reason though and twisted her body enough to kiss him. The elevator stopped on their floor, halting their activities, but not for long. Gil pulled Sara out and led her to their room for the night.

Sara paid no attention to anything except Gil. Her hands were busy; one was in his hair and the other was loosening his bow-tie and shirt buttons. She faintly heard the door closing and felt arms wrap around her. It seemed to happen in the blink of an eye that she was on the bed in nothing but her panties. Feeling herself tense, she flipped them over.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Sara…" She knew that he didn't believe her.

"I started to freak out a little. I'm ok; I want this. I want you." His hand rubbed her thigh.

"He can't hurt you anymore."

"I know that." She said quickly.

"Hold on; let me up for a minute." Sara got off him and hugged her knees to her chest. Gil bent down to kiss her and then kissed her new rings. She watched him pull something from his suitcase.

"I brought these in order for you to have complete control. I love you and if it never happens, then it never happens." He handed her some scarves.

"I want it to happen." She said softly.

"I do too, honey, but I won't force it. You can go at your leisure. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." He shed his shirt for her.

"Then if it will help you, tie me down and tell me what you like." He lay in the middle of the bed. He put his hands above his head for her. Sara held the scarf in her hands and marveled at the absolute trust he had in her. She chose not to restrain him, but rested the scarf gently across his eyes and biceps.

"I think I need to be on top." She whispered.

"I trust you." He whispered back.

"I still see his face and it scared me to be fully clothed one minute and practically naked in the next."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be; you're a good kisser." She said.

"Thank you." He answered. She noticed that he hadn't moved a muscle and her confidence retuned.

"I'm going to touch you now." She whispered against his lips. He smiled.

"I'm sure I'll enjoy it." She started by lacing her hand on his thigh. He smiled, but otherwise, didn't move a muscle. Her hand explored his leg and her other hand moved to his bare chest.

"Feels good." He moaned.

"I'm glad; hanging in there?"

"Yes; take your time, honey." Sara removed the rest of his clothes except his boxers. At least now they were dressed the same she figured. She saw the taut fabric over his groin, but wasn't quite ready to go there yet. She leaned forward to kiss him knowing that he would eagerly participate. Sara's hands were on the move again with her mouth not far behind. She heard him moan several times, but he still didn't move.

"Lift." She commanded softly and she pulled his boxers down, leaving him completely naked on the bed. She took a full minute to admire the sight of him. She silently shed her own panties and sat on his legs. Gil moaned.

"I love you, Gil."

"I love you too, Sara." She moved at a snail's pace, but she finally took his body into hers.

"Feels good; tight." He moaned.

"Hurts a little."

"Then get off.' He ordered, but still made no effort to move.

"No, I'll be ok. Talk to me."

"What would you like to hear?" He asked.

"One of your fantasies." She said.

"I'm already experiencing it. My fantasy has always been you. Location is just a place." Sara moaned with his confession.

"Tell me more." She pleaded.

"Well, you're the only woman to ever sleep in our bed. It's still waiting for you to christen it." Sara moaned and moved. They both moaned when she set up an easy, unhurried rhythm. Grissom's hands stroked her thighs before linking his fingers with hers. Since he had moved his hands, the scarf now rested across his chest. They maintained eye contact the entire time. He chose to sit up and kiss her. Sara moaned at the dramatic increase of contact to her core of pleasure. Her rhythm faltered, but gradually increased. Soon after, Sara's thrusting became frantic and caused both of them to climax. Gil stroked her jaw lovingly.

"Are you ok?" She smiled.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry I moved my hands." He said sincerely.

"Don't be; it will just take time to get used to again."

"I understand; you will be setting the pace."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You're amazing." She said and propped her chin on his chest.

"Only half as much as you are." His hands pulled her up to him for a deep kiss. When it broke, they pulled the covers over them and Sara fell asleep in her husband's arms.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: The honeymoon isn't over yet. More romance is on its way in the next chapter. Also to come is the three month baby check up. Thank you all so much for the reviews…I look forward to reading more.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	28. Chapter 28

Sara woke to a poking sensation in her side.

"Honey, wake up."

"Mmm, what?" She asked sleepily.

"I need to use the bathroom, but you're pinning me down."

"Mmmkay." Sara rolled over and went back to sleep. A few minutes later, she was rejoined by Gil. He spooned behind her and fell back to sleep.

Next, it was Sara to wake up. She got up to use the bathroom and then decided to act on the enticing dream she'd had before her bladder interrupted it. She crawled back on the bed and settled herself on top of Gil. She began to pepper him with kisses and teasing rubs. She felt his body respond before he fully woke up.

"Mmmhi." He smiled with his eyes still closed.

"Good afternoon."

"I was having a nice dream." He said.

"Mine was too good to pass up." She said.

"I see. Help yourself."

"I was planning on it; I just wanted you awake first."

"In more ways than one." He teased.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." When he said that, Sara bent down to kiss him. At the same time she kissed him, she joined their bodies as one. She once again took her time to bring them both to completion. Although Grissom was on the bottom again, she hadn't placed any restrictions on him this time and he took full advantage of that. His hands were everywhere he could each and some places he couldn't. Sara moaned with each caress, but he had discovered that the shell of her ear was a particularly sensitive spot; one he began to shamelessly exploit. He sat up and scooted them to the head of the bed so he had something to lean on while he watched her pleasure both of them. He decided that being with her was definitely worth the wait. He also decided that he should have acted on his feelings a long time ago. At least he was here with her now. One of her hands had sunk into his sweat drenched hair to play with the curls that had formed. He closed his eyes and moaned. Her nails were just the right length to make scratching his scalp pleasurable. Sara tilted his head up and bent to kiss him. His tongue snuck out to duel with hers and she was an eager participant. She was still going fairly slowly to maximize the experience. Suddenly, both of his hands landed on her hips to try and speed her up.

"I'm so close, honey. I can't last much longer."

"Give me your hands." She panted. He linked his hands with hers just as requested while she sped up. One set of hands found that special spot to tip Sara over the edge. She was quiet; other than the tightening of her walls, the only visible sign of her release was several deep breaths through closed eyes. Watching her was his undoing. He surged his hips up and even banged his head on the wall behind him. She collapsed on him and he held her there for a few minutes. Sara looked up at him for a kiss before she moved to his side and they fell asleep once again.

A month had gone by. Sara and Gil had returned from their all too brief honeymoon three weeks prior. He had taken her to Disney World, knowing that she'd never been there and loved watching her enjoy everything. They hit every ride in every park available to them using their days to play like children and their nights to play like adults. It was time for her three month prenatal check up and Grissom was finally able to go with her. Nobody outside of the team, Brass and Ecklie knew she was even pregnant. Grissom waited with her as she filled out new paperwork informing the staff of her name change and her new address. Soon after she turned the papers back in, she was called back.

"Hello Sara, how are you?"

"Hi, Dr. Ross, I'm fine." She looked at Gil.

"Who have you brought this time?" Sara chuckled.

"Gil is my new husband." Dr. Ross smiled and shook his hand.

"Congratulations; let's check this baby out and listen to the heart beat. Sara nodded and laid back to expose her stomach.

"How have you been feeling?"

"Good; fatigue doesn't seem as bad and I feel like I'm doing my best to eat all day instead of gorging at night."

"That's good to hear." Dr. Ross was probing around Sara's uterus and then squirted some gel on it. Gil watched the doctor put something on the gel and then the sound of a very fast heartbeat filled the room. Sara had been watching Gil the whole time. He wore a surprised face when Dr. Ross found the heartbeat.

"It sounds great. One seventy-five." Dr. Ross said.

"Thank you."

"I'll see you again in four more weeks." The doctor said.

"Ok." Sara began wiping the excess gel off of her stomach.

"Do you have any questions for me?"

"Is there anything she should avoid at work?" Gil asked.

"I can give you some pamphlets." The doctor offered.

"Thank you." Gil said and then helped Sara off of the table. Sara looked at him with a smirk she didn't even bother to hide. He kissed her and hugged her to him for a minute.

"I told you it was fast." She said into his neck.

"Yes, you did. You are so strong; I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too. Let's go home." Sara pulled Gil with her. She quickly made her next appointment and collected the pamphlets the doctor had left for her. She was determined to get to the car as soon as possible and Gil wondered why. Sara said nothing, knowing that once they were in the car, her actions would communicate far more than any words she could say. Gil opened the door for her and she eagerly sat inside. She waited for him to close his door before placing one hand forcefully on his thigh and the other around his neck to bring his mouth to hers. During the kiss, Sara's right hand slowly crept up his thigh to drive her hint home. He broke the kiss in order to command his body back into compliance.

"I'll take as many back roads and shortcuts as I can." He said.

"I'm glad you got my message." She whispered her words in his ear; sending a chill down his spine and landing in the exact spot between his legs where her hand was resting. The car was put in gear in order to begin a seemingly endless drive back to their home. Both of them knew that Sara wasn't going to move back to her own seat nor was she going to take her hands off of his body. That was another incentive for him to get them home as soon as possible.

As soon as the car was parked, Sara took control once again. She dragged him to the townhouse and impatiently waited for him to open the door. As soon as they breached the threshold, she slammed the door shut and pinned him against it. She and Gil had been steadily working on overcoming his fears of her being on the bottom. Some days, as expected, there were set backs; but there was also some days that she was able to remain receptive in their love making. He felt like this was one of those days. He suddenly found himself naked and had no clue where his clothes were. Her kisses told him not to care. She broke the kiss to perform a strip tease for him.

"You are so beautiful." He sighed happily.

"No words; actions. That is the language I choose to speak right now." She playfully demanded. He nodded just as she lowered her pants to the floor. Her bra and panties were the last items barring his view of her body. She lay across the bed and crooked her finger at him to join her. Gil slowly crawled over to her on the bed. Sara leaned up to kiss him; apparently feeling that their lips had been apart for too long. Her legs were on either side of his hips and locking behind his back; leaving him no choice but to sink into the warm cradle her body provided. Her aggressiveness was a first for him, but he wasn't about to complain. He knew that would be stupid on top of making her feel insecure.

Sara started rubbing herself on the on part of him that didn't need any further encouragement. She guided his hand to her breast and held eye contact for a beat before attacking his face and neck with her lips. Sara reached between them to initiate their joining. Gil moaned in pleasure, but otherwise said nothing knowing she would say something if she got uncomfortable. He waited for her signal that it ok for him to begin thrusting. He was just about to the end of his resolve when she lifted her hips up to him. Gil remembered to hold her eyes and let her see all of the love he had for her. It was reflected back in eyes and with her moans. He kept the pace gentle though her body attempted to quicken it.

"Gil, so close."

"Me too." He breathed out between thrust.

"God…love you…Gil!"

"Ssssaaarrraaa!" He moaned her name as he emptied himself in her body. It was a definite test of his body as he held his larger frame off of her body and waited for her to look at him. His patience was rewarded with a blissfully tired smile.

"Thank you."

"I'm proud of you, honey. I love you."

"I love you too. Thank you for being patient with me."

"I would do anything for you." The conversation was peppered with soothing kisses. Sara finally released her legs from around his body only to reposition them for sleep. That meant she used his chest for her pillow.

Sara had taken advantage of her night off by sleeping. She barely woke when the alarm went off and then slid into the warm spot Gil left in his wake. Gil left an hour later and called Maria and Barney from his car to update them on the baby's progress. They reminded him to take good care of her and please keep them updated. Catherine bombarded him as soon as he entered his office.

"Where's Sara?"

"At home; it's her night off."

"Oh, how was the appointment?" She asked.

"Good; the baby is doing well." Catherine smiled.

"I'm glad."

"Is there something I can help you with?" He probed. He wasn't used to this secretive behavior from Catherine.

"No. I'll uh text her. She'll call me later." Grissom was suspicious.

"Ok." Catherine turned to leave, but Grissom called out to her before she could reach the door.

"How's Michele?" Catherine stiffened.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Well, what do you think? How is Michele?

In the coming chapters, one CSI will suffer from sexual anxiety, and one CSI will be included on a case that hits too close to home.

Thank you for all of the reviews I have received so far and I look forward to reading more.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	29. Chapter 29

"She's fine." Gil smirked.

"So, have you…you know?" Gil asked. Catherine turned to face him.

"Sort of." Catherine answered vaguely.

"How do you 'sort of'?" Gil was confused.

"I need to talk to Sara." Grissom chose not to press the issue.

"Ok; will I find out eventually?"

"Probably. I know that I can trust both of you."

"Thank you; I'll be there in a minute. Go ahead and share the baby news with the guys if you want." Catherine nodded and left. He saw her texting on her way there. He also sent her a text message to let her know he left food for her in the refrigerator.

Halfway through the shift, he was forced to call her.

"_Hello?"_ She wasn't awake yet, but at least she hadn't been sleeping when he called.

"Hi."

"_What's wrong?"_ He knew she would be able to pick up on his tone immediately.

"I need you to meet me at Desert Palm Hospital."

"_Are you hurt?"_ He could hear her moving around.

"No, I'm fine, but bring your kit."

"_What happened?"_ She asked.

"I'll tell you when you get here. I also need to talk to you."

"_You have me worried."_

"I don't mean to, but it's not something I can talk about on the phone."

"_I'll be there in thirty minutes; thank you for the food."_

"You're welcome; please hurry." He said.

"_I will."_ Both hung up at the same time without saying good-bye.

True to her word, Sara breeched the doors of the ER thirty minutes later. Gil was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. She hurried to his side.

"Gil?" He pulled her into a tight hug before moving them somewhere more private.

"Gil; what is it?" She was worried because she had never seen him act this way before.

"There was an assault case that came in. Catherine and I later find out that there was more than one type of assault. She won't let Catherine near her. I was hoping you could try. If you think it will be too hard for you, I'll understand and find someone else." He watched Sara's emotions flicker through her eyes. He momentarily saw the pain she had suffered at the hands of Luigi. Lastly, he saw resolve. Her posture straightened and profession empathy had settled in her features.

"I'll try."

"Sara…"

"Gil, you called me to come try. I'll try to talk to her. Who knows, it might be cathartic for me too." Once again, she surprised him. He smiled at her.

"You are an amazing woman. I love you."

"Thank you. I need to work. Where is she?" Grissom understood the need for her to remain professional. He led her to where Catherine was still trying to befriend the young girl. He tugged her arm.

"Let Sara try." Sara stepped in the curtained off area and closed it in front of Catherine's face. Catherine opened her mouth to protest, but he shook his head before motioning her back to the waiting room.

Sara stood against the curtain and waited until she knew that Gil and Catherine were gone.

"Hi; my name is Sara. What's yours?" There was no response, but Sara had expected that. She tried a different approach.

"I heard you weren't very talkative, that means you get to listen. Is it ok with you if I stand right here and tell you a story?" The girl nodded and Sara dug deep inside herself to find the strength to tell her story once again.

"A few short months ago, I was laying in one of these beds for the same reason you are here now." The girls eyes widened and she gasped.

"Want me to keep going?" Sara asked and she nodded.

"May I move closer?" Sara asked and again received a nod. Sara pulled the chair away from the side of the bed and sat in it five feet closer than she had been before.

"Well, I called a good friend of mine and he brought Catherine. You just met her. I stayed here for nine days. Do you want to know what he did to me?" She nodded slowly.

"May I move closer?" Sara asked and received another nod. Sara moved the chair to the foot of the bed.

"He followed me home and pushed his way into my apartment. I fought with all the energy I had. My apartment was trashed. He raped me several times. I didn't know who he was. Can you tell me your name?"

"Marilyn." She whispered.

"That's a nice name. May I scoot closer?"

"Yes." Sara moved the chair back to its original position.

"I have more to my story, but first I need you to tell me as much as you can. I know it will be hard, but we'll go slowly. Can you do that?"

"I'll try."

"I can ask you some questions to start; would that help?"

"Yes." Marilyn whispered. Sara took out her notepad and pen.

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Do you know the person that did this to you?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me who did this?"

"My uncle." She was still whispering.

"Have you started having your period yet?"

"Yes." Marilyn looked away.

"I know this is hard, but we have to keep going; ok?"

"Ok."

"Did you tell him 'no' or 'stop'?"

"Yes."

"That's good. You're doing great Marilyn." Sara encouraged. Marilyn nodded.

"Then what happened?"

"He gagged me."

"Where are your parents?"

"They're in the waiting room. They were at a party for my dad's work. My uncle was babysitting me."

"Do you want them in here?"

"Not yet." Marilyn said quietly.

"Here's the hard part; I need you to tell me what happened tonight." Marilyn stiffened and Sara forced her body to remain non-threatening while she waited for the teenager to summon her courage. Her patience paid off.

"I was just getting out of the pool and while I was drying off, he gave me a compliment on my swimsuit. I went inside to get dressed and I didn't hear him open my door because my music was on pretty loud. I covered up and asked him to leave, but he wouldn't. He snatched my towel from me and backed me to my bed. I resisted and tried to stop him, but he's so much heavier than me. I couldn't do anything. He used his hand over mine to make me touch his…thing. He made me rub it to get it big. He touched me all over. I told him 'no', but he didn't listen. It hurt and I screamed. That's when he put my swimsuit in my mouth. He told me that if I told anyone, he would say it was my fault." Marilyn barely finished before sobs racked her body.

"Marilyn, it's not your fault. What is your uncle's name?"

"John Matthews." She squeaked out.

"You did well, Marilyn. Do your parents know why you're here?"

"I don't know. I told them I needed to go to the ER because I had been hurt."

"Do you want me to tell them?" Sara asked.

"Yes."

"What's your last name?"

"Dowdy."

"I'm going to take some pictures and collect evidence from you. I'll be as quick and gentle as I can. I need to do this."

"I understand."

"I'm also going to ask a female doctor to examine you. Is there any chance you can get pregnant today?"

"I don't know. I just started my period a few months ago."

"I'll take care of it. Do you trust me?"

"Yes; can you tell me more of what happened to you?" Marilyn asked.

"He got me pregnant. I pressed charges and picked him from a line-up. He's in jail for a long time. I acquired a new friend and just got married to the man I love. The baby will be adopted by my husband's cousin in California. For me, more good has come out if it than bad. Good will come to you too if you're open to it." Sara advised.

"Like what?" Marilyn asked with disbelief.

"You can be a counselor. Most rapes are never reported because of fear. It took a great deal of courage to do what you just did." Sara was continuing her documentation while she talked.

"Ok, let me get the doctor and I will be right back."

"Ok." Sara quickly left to find a female doctor. Grissom caught her once she returned to the waiting room, but she stopped him in his tracks by holding up her hand and shaking her head. She proceeded to the nurses' station. Catherine was nearby and heard Sara's request. Sara turned and walked back the same way she had come. Catherine approached Gil and handed him a cup of coffee.

"She must have succeeded. I just heard her ask for a female doctor."

"I just hope this doesn't negatively affect all the progress she's made."

"She's strong; she'll be fine." Catherine tried to comfort him.

"Everyone had a breaking point, Catherine."

"Her life has changed so much since then Gil. She knows she doesn't have to do anything alone anymore. We're family."

"I suppose you're right. I was hoping to keep her away from these types of cases for a little while longer."

"I know that and so does she. I'm sure she appreciates the gesture." Catherine put her hand on his arm.

"Thank you." They resumed the waiting game again.

The doctor and Sara finished the examination and collection of evidence. The doctor left to collect Marilyn's parents. They were rushing to her side. Sara saw Marilyn flinch at her father's touch.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dowdy, my name is Sara Grissom. I work with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Marilyn is here because she was raped. She told me her uncle did it." Sara saw Marilyn cling to her mother while her father tensed with anger. Sara decided to intervene.

"Mr. Dowdy, is there an address we can find Mr. Matthews at?" The man rattled off his brother-in-laws address. Sara approached Marilyn and took her hand.

"Here is my cell phone number if you need to talk. I work at night, so don't be afraid to call." Marilyn nodded. Sara addressed her parents.

"I can't discuss the details of the case with you right now, but it is my priority. It takes a lot of courage to do what Marilyn just did."

"Thank you Mrs. Grissom." Marilyn said quietly. Sara nodded and collected the evidence and her kit before leaving. Grissom helped her carry everything to her car. In the car, Sara called Sofia to locate the suspect. Gil climbed in the car next to her and let Catherine take the other vehicle back to the lab.

"How are you doing?" Gil asked in the privacy of their own car.

"I'm fine, Gil."

"She'll be ok then?" He asked.

"She should be."

"Can we talk later?"

"Yes."

"I love you." He said. She smiled.

"I love you too." Sara reached out to hold his hand for the short drive back to the lab. No further words were needed.

GSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: I want to make it clear that although I have written about sexual assault more than once, I am NOT an advocate of the act. I despise it. I only put Marilyn's case in here as a twist for Sara. There will be a little more on this case in the next chapter and then it will be gone from the story.

Please let me know what you think.

In the next chapter, Gil and Catherine both have little 'chats' with Sara. Also Sara goes through several emotions and Gil is forced to confront them all head on.

Thank you all for the reviews I have received so far and I look forward to more.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: There will some F/F in this chapter. It's only conversation at this point, but if it turns you off, I will have it marked off so you can skip over it.

Sara seemed to have disappeared upon entering the lab. Grissom followed her trail, but everyone said the same thing: you just missed her. He finally found her in a layout room with the door closed; signaling her need for privacy. He knocked anyway because he and Catherine were a part of this case too. He saw her shake her head. He called her and felt ridiculous calling her when she was five feet in front of him.

"I need you to let me in." He heard her sniffle.

"I can't."

"Pack up and meet me in my office." She knew he meant business and nodded.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." She said softly and hung up. He went to his office to wait for her.

She arrived clutching a file folder to her chest. Grissom got up to close and lock the door. He took the file from her reluctant hands and set it on his desk. He pulled her into the same quiet corner they had been in when Nick had chased her.

"Talk to me; bring me up to date on the case." She told him everything that happened in the hospital with Marilyn.

"She's only thirteen, Gil. How is she ever going to feel safe with her family again?"

"How did you feel safe with Brass, Ecklie, and me?"

"None of you did this to me. I never knew Luigi. This man is her uncle; a man she is supposed to feel safe with. I saw her flinch when her own father tried to comfort her." Gil rubbed her back.

"It takes time. You still have issues in our bedroom. It's understandable. Just as I am patient with you, her parents will be patient with her." She looked at him.

"I just…I guess it bothers me because I know exactly how she feels. It took a long time for me to learn that not all men are scum." She said.

"I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and happy. I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." She told him right before burying her head in his chest and quietly sobbing. Knowing that she was at work, she stifled it after a minute or so.

"Would you like me to take you home?"

"No; I need to finish this for Marilyn."

"No overtime today; it's still your night off." She nodded and turned away. When she reached his desk, she doubled back to kiss him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome; back to work." She smiled and left his office with her file folder. Catherine found her a few minutes later.

"Hey."

"Hey Sara. Thank you for coming in and helping. She wouldn't say a word to me."

"It's fine." Catherine looked around to make sure they were alone.

"Can I buy you breakfast after shift?"

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you in private."

"Come to our house; I can send Gil away."

"Ok."

"I'll see you then." Sara answered and turned back to her work.

"It's my case too; care to fill me in?" Catherine asked and Sara chuckled and then proceeded to tell her what she knew. All of her evidence was still being processed and they were still waiting for Sofia to call them and let them know that Mr. Matthews was in custody. After shift, Gil found the two women together.

"Sara, go home."

"About that…"

"I told you earlier that there was no overtime for you today." He interrupted.

"I know that. Catherine is coming over to talk. You need to stay away for a while." She said.

"Go to her house." He said and Sara stiffened."

"I've already invited her." She told him and Catherine stepped into the conversation.

"It's fine Sara. Come on over and we can wait until Lindsey leaves for school." Sara looked at her friend.

"Thank you Catherine; I'll meet you there."

"Bye Gil, bye Sara." She said and took her leave of the couple. She knew a fight when she saw one and didn't want to be anywhere near these two when it started. Sara pushed Gil all the way to his office and closed the door.

"What's wrong with her coming over?" Sara demanded.

"Nothing; I just don't want to be kicked out of my own house." Sara briefly looked as though he'd slapped her.

"Your house?"

"You know what I meant, Sara."

"You don't want me there?" She had started to cry.

"Of course I do, honey." He knew he was in trouble when she wouldn't let him comfort her.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing honey; absolutely nothing." He rushed to assure her.

"Then why?"

"I just don't feel like company today, that's all."

"You said it was your house." She reminded him.

"It our house and I'm especially lucky because you turned it into a home." She looked at him through teary eyes.

"You really like it?"

"Yes honey, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Thank you." She said and this time she accepted his offer of open arms. She cleaned her face and left him to go to Catherine's. He waited until she was gone before breathing a sigh of relief that he had survived a minor hormone surge. He only hoped that the next six months weren't going to be like this. He also knew it was unlikely to come true. He placed a quick phone call and left the lab a few minutes later.

**GSRGSR *_ F/F DISCUSSION HERE- DON'T WANT TO READ, THEN SKIP TO THE NEXT GSR'S_**

Sara arrived at Catherine's and could smell the food. She covered her nose and Catherine chuckled.

"I know you're nauseous so let's go to the backyard." Sara rushed through the house and sat in a chair at the table. She waited for Catherine to join her with a plate of food.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Sara asked and made sure she was upwind from the aroma.

"Michele." Catherine answered simply.

"How is it going?" Sara watched Catherine collect her thoughts.

"How did you…and she…decide to change things in your relationship?" Sara smiled.

"Alcohol played a very big part. It just kind of happened the first time. After that, it was usually a stress reliever. It actually made our friendship stronger."

"We've just been spending a lot of time together since your wedding. Did she tell you she moved here?" Sara nodded.

"She took over my old apartment. Tell me more."

"In some ways, I feel like a virgin and in others, I've never had a stronger connection with another person." Sara nodded knowingly.

"In some ways, you are a virgin. I know how you feel."

"She's a great kisser." Catherine blushed as she said this.

"I remember. How far did you get?"

"Second base." Catherine felt like she was in high school again. It had been a while since she talked with anyone in detail about a relationship.

"It's an adjustment, but I promise you the homerun will be one of the best you've ever had."

"Who's better; Michele or Gil?" Catherine was curious.

"I can't truly answer that because Michele was before the attack and Gil was after. They're both very good, but very different. They both evoke different emotions in me."

"I understand."

"Michele is patient and experimental. It will be fun." Catherine smiled.

"It has been fun. I sometimes forget that I'm kissing a woman."

"It's easy to do."

"I'm just scared." Catherine admitted.

"That's perfectly natural. Like I said, we were a little drunk our first time. We remembered how good it felt and that made it so much easier the next time. If you're not ready, she'll wait."

"What if I like it so much that I swear off men forever?"

"That's your business and if you care to share it, none of your true friends will care. We all want you to be happy."

"I know." Catherine and Sara shared a smile.

"Don't rush it; let it happen." Sara advised.

"I do, but then my brain interferes."

"Have a drink or two to loosen up." She suggested.

"I'll try that next. Thanks."

"I hope it works. I should get home and get some sleep."

"Drive safely and thank you for talking with me." Sara was heading around the house with Catherine at the same time.

"Anytime, I apologize to you for Gil being an ass."

"He's allowed to once in a while." Catherine shrugged it off. Sara smiled and climbed in her car. When Sara turned the corner, Catherine pulled out her phone.

**GSRGSR*** _**-FEMSLAH TALK IS OVER-**_

Grissom had been rushing around the house since he had gotten home. He brought home flowers for her and begun straightening up the few things that were left out. He was changing the sheets on their bed when the phone rang.

"Grissom."

"_She just left."_

"Thank you; how was your talk?"

"_Fine, so what are you doing for her?"_

"It's a surprise. Thank you for calling, but I need to go finish my preparations."

"_Bye."_

"Bye." He just finished his tasks when the front door opened. He jogged to meet her.

"Hi honey." Sara cast a critical eye around their home.

"Did you clean?" She asked.

"A little, come with me please." Sara put her work things on the table near the door and slid her hand into his. She walked a few feet before she realized she was walking on rose petals. His finger was on her lips to prevent any talking and he wore a knowing smile. He walked backwards to hold her gaze for the rest of the journey. The scent of lavender was filling her nostrils. She discovered a hot bubble bath waiting for her.

"I want to show you how special you are to me. I love you, Sara." Sara flung herself in his arms to kiss him.

"I love you, too. Thank you." Grissom helped her undress and put a hand on her waist to help her in the tub. He took her bath robe and put it in the dryer to warm it up and then put soft, relaxing music on to keep her mood softened. Lastly, massage oil and cocoa butter were set on the nightstand.

"May I come in?"

"Mmmmhhh." She moaned.

"Enjoying your bath?" He asked with a smile.

"Mmmhmmm."

"Want me to wash your back?" She shook her head.

"That would require me to move." He chuckled. He sat on the edge of the tub.

"So how are Michele and Catherine getting along?"

"Good."

"How good; you know I won't say anything and Catherine already figured that you will tell me."

"You just can't say anything."

"I swear."

"She told me that they've been to second base. She's afraid."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her to relax and then I told her how it happened for me the first time."

"How did it happen?" He was interested.

"We were slightly drunk. The next morning we dressed and went about our normal routines. We decided that it felt good and after the first time it was easier to be with her." Sara answered.

"Would you do it again if she asked you to?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's against the rules." Sara did her best to hide her smirk. Grissom's eyebrow rose almost to his hairline.

"You two had rules?" She nodded.

"What were they?"

"There was only one rule. No relationships; cheating is not an option."

"What if she asked you before the rape?"

"I might have."

"It would be an interesting sight." He voiced his thoughts. She finally opened her eyes to look at him.

"Would you do a threesome again?" She asked.

"Would you be there?" He asked.

"It depends on who the third person is."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes; there are some people I trust to see my naked body and others that I don't. What if it was a guy?"

"I'd like to think that my ego was divorced enough from my selfish libido to be open to experimentation. I've already been with two women." Grissom reminded her with a smirk.

"What about Catherine?"

"She's like my sister." He made a face and Sara laughed.

"Good point; that also rules out most of our friends."

"We have nothing to worry about then." He said with a smile. Sara pulled the drain on the tub causing Grissom to run to the dryer. She was standing there naked when he came back.

"Here, I warmed this up for you in the dryer." Sara eagerly wrapped herself in the warm, thick terrycloth.

"Thank you." She placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He smiled and his arms lifted her up and carried her the short distance to the bed where he treated her to the massage and rubbed cocoa butter on her belly. He shed his clothes to be naked with her and his state of mind was obvious. He took his time with the massage. Sara was lost to the feeling of his fingers and never realized she was on the bottom for the duration of their love-making. He curled up next to her and fell asleep.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: In the next chapter, Catherine talks to both Sara and Grissom. Do you think she was able to take Sara's suggestions? Another piece of Sara and Michele's relationship is revealed to Grissom. Let me know what you think.

Thank you for the reviews that I have received so far. I love reading them.

Have a great day everyone!


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: This chapter contains a lot of private, sexually related conversations. Read at your own risk.

Two days later, Catherine trapped Sara again. This time they were in the bathroom of the lab.

"I need serious help." Catherine said desperately.

"Why?"

"My damn head keeps getting in the way."

"You should talk to Grissom then." Sara advised.

"Why?"

"His head kept getting in the way too."

"Why can't you just…show me?" Catherine asked quietly.

"It's against the rules." Sara said just like she told Grissom.

"What rules?"

"No relationships allowed." Sara answered plainly. Catherine's face fell.

"Oh."

"Do you trust…never mind, we'll talk later." Sara abruptly ended their conversation because the bathroom door opened and Wendy walked in. Catherine pulled Sara to her office and closed the door.

"Do I trust her? Is that what you were asking me?" Catherine started.

"Yes."

"Yes, I do. It's just when my hand moved…south, I freaked out because it felt different."

"I have an idea. Let me call Michele and I'll get back to you." Sara left Catherine sitting behind her desk and went to the only place in the lab she was sure she wouldn't be disturbed. She never saw Grissom when she entered his office, closed the door and walked to the corner without acknowledging him. He watched her curiously, but didn't say anything because she was making a call.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, it's Sara."

"_She keeps stopping."_

"I know; she told me. We've been talking."

"_Tell me she is as frustrated as I am."_

"She is."

"_Good. I like her a lot."_

"It's mutual. She's…afraid."

"_How can I help her overcome her fears?"_

"Wear it."

"_It's so uncomfortable."_

"Ok, keep being frustrated then."

"_I'll have to get a new one."_

"Can I have the old one?"

"_Going to use it?"_

"Maybe."

"_We're supposed to have breakfast together. I'll bring it to the lab in the morning when I meet with her."_

"Ok, see you then."

"_Bye."_

"Bye." Sara hung up the phone and hoped that her plan would work.

"What was that all about?" She jumped at the sound of her husband's voice.

"I'll uh…tell you at home; it's private." She said.

"What did you ask for?" He asked.

"I'll show you at home." She said with a sultry smile. He studied her for a minute.

"Ok, go back to work." Sara smiled and left his office. She walked the short distance back to Catherine's office.

"Well?" Catherine pestered her."

"I called Michele. She's going to pick you up for breakfast and she will be better prepared to help you."

"How?"

"She's going to bring me something when she meets you. She'll show you when the time is right." Catherine dropped her head on her desk.

"This is giving me a complex."

"It'll be fine; I promise." Sara smiled warmly and left the older woman to work through her thoughts.

After shift, Sara, Gil, and Catherine all walked to the main entrance together. Michele was waiting for them with a bag in her hand. She immediately gave it to Sara.

"Did you get it?' Sara asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Good, thanks for this." Sara held up the bag.

"You're welcome." Sara joined Gil's side once again.

"Have fun at breakfast you two!" She called out to them and took Gil's hand with her free one.

Sara knew that Gil was bursting at the seams with curiosity. During the drive home, he continually kept sneaking glances at the bag on the floor between her feet. Sara simply wore a mysterious smile. She even held the bag out of reach when he tried to grab for it.

"Trust me; this is a **very** private show and tell." He led her inside and she led him to the bedroom. Together, they sat on the bed.

"Michele and I have used this before and she bought a new one to use with Catherine." She handed him he bag and he looked inside. He pulled out a velvet bag and opened it. She watched hi eyes widen in shock.

"A strap on?"

"Yes, it was fun too." She told her lap and he saw the tremendous blush on her cheeks.

"Why did you want it?"

"I didn't want Catherine using it." She rushed to say.

"Sentimental value?" He asked with a smirk.

"Unless you want me to use it on you." She had the courage to taunt him to his face. He laughed until he saw that she was completely serious. He swallowed hard.

"Have..." He cleared his throat. "Have you used it that way?"

"Yes, I trusted Michele enough not to hurt me; she didn't."

"Would you let me return the favor?" He asked, intrigued by this side of her.

"Probably. We'd have to use this the first time and you'd have to go first." She rested her hand on his thigh.

"Let me think about it, ok?"

"That's fair; I want you to be comfortable with the idea and not say yes because you think that's what I want or it would make me happy." She took the bag from him and put it in his nightstand. She turned around to kiss him and palmed his cheek.

"You're so good to me."

"It's returned ten-fold." He said honestly and she smiled.

"Let's get some sleep; I'm exhausted." He nodded and they dressed for bed. One hour later, the phone rang.

"H'lo?" Grissom answered sleepily.

"Put Sara on the phone!" Catherine demanded.

"She's sleeping." He answered.

"Wake her up."

"No, she'll see you at work tonight."

"Fine." The call ended as rudely as it had begun. Grissom put the phone on the cradle and curled his body around Sara's again.

That night, Sara was ready to kill her husband for pairing her up with Catherine. Catherine practically hugged him and dragged Sara out of the room. Sara had barely shut her car door when the interrogation began.

"You told her to buy and wear a strap on?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"So when you put your hand there, it would feel like you're used to. Try it; it's fun."

"I don't know if I can."

"Then I don't know what to tell you."

"Are you and Gil going to use the one she gave you?"

"We haven't decided yet."

"We're supposed to have dinner tomorrow night. Would the two of you care to join us?"

"I'll ask Gil; it should be fine." Out of the corner of her eye, Sara saw Catherine hesitate.

"Did you and Michele…use the back door?"

"Yes, we have." Catherine was lost in her thoughts and was surprised to arrive at the scene. The job at hand kept Catherine distracted until they were on their way back to the lab.

"I trust you." Catherine said out of the blue.

"I trust you too." Sara said and wondered where this conversation was headed.

"I think Michele is great."

"I do too." Sara was curious, but remained silent.

"Dinner is at my place tonight."

"Ok."

"Is it considered cheating if you have permission or he's there?" Sara had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Are you asking me or us to participate?"

"I think I would be more comfortable with you." Catherine admitted.

"Ask how he feels about it." Sara said. Sara really didn't want to do this, but in some way, she felt that she owed Catherine a larger favor than she could ever repay.

"Really?"

"I'm not accepting or rejecting your proposal right now. Does Michele know you're asking me this?"

"She suggested it."

"What would make you most comfortable; me with you or watching me with her?"

"Either."

"Let me see if Gil is back in his office yet." Sara pulled her cell phone out from her pocket and dialed his number.

"_Grissom."_

"Hey."

"_Hi. You ok?"_

"I'm fine; are you in your office?"

"_Yes."_

"Don't go anywhere. Catherine needs to talk to you."

"_Is this personal or professional?"_

"Personal."

"_I'd recommend you invite her over to our house for breakfast then."_

"Ok, I'll do that and see you later."

"_Bye."_

"Bye." She hung up and put the phone back in her pocket.

"He said you are more than welcome to join us for breakfast and we can talk there." Catherine nodded, but otherwise remained silent for the rest of the trip. Once Sara parked the car, they hauled all of their evidence in and dropped it off to be processed.

An hour later, Catherine was in her own car following Gil and Sara to their place. Gil made breakfast for two while Sara showered to avoid the smell.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Gil asked and set a plate in front of her. Thankfully, it was only toast and eggs because she wasn't that hungry.

"Me."

"Ok."

"I'm having issues." She said.

"I've heard."

"I figured."

"Sara didn't tell me details, just general stuff. Is there anything I can do?"

"Actually, yes there is." Grissom raised an eyebrow.

"What would that be?"

"Let me borrow Sara." Gil's other eyebrow joined the fist at his hair line.

"I thought it was against the rules?"

"You can be there if you and she want, but I think I would be more comfortable with her Sara."

"What about Michele?" Grissom asked.

"It would be a gradual switch off. Michele will ease her way in as I ease my way out." Sara joined the conversation from the doorway.

"Where am I during all of this?" He asked because he didn't want to participate. His body was only for Sara now.

"In a chair waiting for me to take you home." Sara told him.

"Will clothing be removed?" He asked Sara. He already knew that Catherine's were coming off.

"Probably, but it would be minimal for me." She said.

"I see; when will this happen?"

"Tonight; we were invited over for dinner." Gil stood from his seat at this point and set his plate on the counter.

"Sara, I need to speak with you in private."

"Catherine, we'll be right back." Sara said. Catherine nodded.

"Take your time." She called after the couple. Gil led her to their room, as far away from Catherine as he could get them.

"How do you feel about all of this?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know; how do you feel?"

"I don't know that I want to see Catherine's body. I don't know that I want to see anyone touch you except for me. I'm also intrigued enough to consider it."

"I feel all of that and a little fear." Sara admitted.

"It's understandable. I'm the only one you've been intimate with since the attack." She looked him in the eyes.

"If I do this, you'll be close by the whole time?"

"Yes, I'll even wear my baggiest pants."

"I thought you said she was too much like a sister to you?" She needed to lighten the mood for a minute.

"She is, but your naked body will be my focus. Are you afraid?"

"It's just a fear of being intimate with someone other than you. Both of them have seen me naked before. It's you that I worry about."

"Me; why?"

"What if watching…you won't find me attract…" He cut her off mid-sentence.

"Don't you dare finish that question Sara. I will always find you attractive. You have no idea how many times I have used my own hand while thinking of you since the day we met."

"Really?"

"Really; I adore you, Sara. I think I am curious enough to do this with you one time."

"Ok, I'll do it." His confidence in her gave her the courage she needed.

"I think…even…I'll let you…use that on me." He pointed to his night stand drawer. She looked back at him with a soft smile.

"That means a lot; having your complete trust is important to me." Gil pulled her in his arms for a quick kiss before rejoining Catherine. The woman in question was cleaning the last of the dishes.

"Catherine, you didn't have to do that." He admonished her.

"I wasn't going to, but you two were gone for a while. I had to keep busy." She said.

"I'll help you." Sara held Gil's hand in a tight grip.

"You will?"

"You both have already seen me naked and Gil agreed for just this once." Sara said.

"Will you be there too?" Catherine shifted her gaze to Grissom.

"Sara would like me in the room, yes."

"I need him there. Will that be a problem for you?" Part of Sara was hoping that Catherine would say yes, it was a problem.

"I don't know."

"Trust me, Catherine, you won't even know he's there."

"Trust her, Catherine, I don't even know where we are half of the time."

"Michele did say you were a good kisser." Catherine mused quietly.

"She is." Grissom said.

"Thank you. What time tonight?" Sara asked.

"Six and Lindsey will be at a sleepover." Catherine answered.

"We'll be there." Sara told her.

"I'll see you tonight." Catherine picked up her purse and allowed Grissom to walk her to the door. After Catherine was safely in her car, Grissom locked up the house and joined Sara in bed.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Well, it should be pretty obvious as to what is coming in the next chapter. (horrible pun, I know) Grissom will have an intense reaction to what he sees. If femslash isn't your thing, then most of the chapter will be skipped over for you. I'll put a note at the top of the next one as a reminder too.

Thank you all for the reviews. I love them.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	32. Chapter 32

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

_**THREESOME STARTS HERE: DON'T LIKE, THEN SKIP TO THE NEXT SET OF GSR**_

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

Sara was getting progressively more nervous all through dinner and everyone noticed. Afterward, Gil pulled her to the side.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Performance anxiety."

"It'll be fine. You don't have to go through with this if you don't want to." He assured her.

"I promised and I don't break my promises." Michele slowly approached the couple.

"Sara, are you ok?" Sara smiled weakly.

"I'm fine."

"Liar." Michele called her bluff.

"I'm just nervous."

"Well, I, for one, thank you for doing this."

"How many has she had?" Sara inquired about Catherine's alcohol intake.

"Enough."

"Is there a place for Gil to sit?" Sara asked and was holding one of his hands in a death grip.

"I made sure there was a chair in there for him." Michele smiled.

"Lead the way." Sara continued to clutch Gil's hand until he was in a rather comfortable chair. The chair in a corner concealed by shadows, but Sara could still see him which made her feel better. Sara turned to the two women and approached Catherine. She put a palm on both of their cheeks. Michele's hand ran up her arm to cup Sara's cheek in return.

"Catherine, are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Want me to show you with you or with her?"

"Me."

"You know I'm going to phase out, right?"

"Yes." Without any warning, Sara's mouth came crashing down on Catherine's. Sara introduced tongues before starting to move her hands on Catherine's body and with Michele's assistance, lowering her to the bed. Gil sat frozen in his chair and was unable to keep his eyes off his wife. Sara's hands stayed away from major erogenous zones, but she did work a leg in between both of Catherine's causing her to moan. Catherine's shirt was the first item of clothing to move and Sara reached for Michele's hand to massage Catherine's newly exposed, but still bra covered breasts. Catherine was in turn, rubbing her hands all over Sara's backside from her hair to her ass causing Sara to lose her shirt as well. Sara broke the kiss and let Michele take over. She took a minute to seek out her husband. He rubbed his hand on his crotch for her before resuming a white knuckled grip on the arms of the chair. Sara reached under Catherine to unclasp the bra and it too was removed. Catherine was transferring her hands over to Michele and for every inch that Sara moved away, Michele took over.

Catherine's pants disappeared while Sara kissed her. Michele then removed the panties to begin servicing Catherine with her mouth and fingers. Sara's own hand rubbed Catherine's breasts and stomach. Sara had been moaning Michele's name in order to plant subliminal messages in Catherine's head and it worked because seconds later, Catherine screamed it out. Sara watched Michele nibble her way up Catherine's body. Sara urged Catherine to be on top. She was controlling Catherine's movements by placing her hands on Michele's naked body and pushed Catherine's thigh between Michele's legs as she had done to Catherine. She rubbed Catherine's hair and continued to moan Michele's name. Slowly, Catherine nibbled her way south

Sara gently guided Catherine's hand to Michele's womanly folds. Michele moaned gratefully.

"Just pretend it's your own body." Sara whispered when she felt Catherine pulling away. Sara pushed two of Catherine's fingers into Michele's body. Catherine immediately pulled them out.

"I can't do it."

"Did she make you feel good?"

"Yes."

"Return the favor."

"I don't know how." Catherine looked close to tears." Sara glanced at Gil, who still was in the same position as he had been the last time she looked at him. He ever so subtly nodded his head.

"Whatever I do to your hand, you do to her with your tongue. It's just a blowjob."

"Without the penis." Catherine added dryly. Michele knew to stay silent and Sara kept rubbing the inside of her thigh affectionately.

"So what; she needs closure too."

"I know, but…"

"No, you asked me to help you and I am. I'm summoning strength I didn't even know I had to do this favor for you." Catherine's resolve was crumbling and she nodded. Sara kissed Catherine to jump start the mood once again. One hand guided Catherine's head back to Michele's waiting body. Michele moaned gratefully as they rubbed her most sensitive area. Sara laid her head next to Michele's hip. She glanced over at Gil and pulled Catherine's other hand to her mouth. Sara used her tongue all over Catherine's hand. The change in Michele's moans told Sara that Catherine was copying her actions.

Slowly, Sara guided Catherine's hand back to Michele's body. Catherine never stopped. Sara placed an assistive device in Michele's hand and picked up her own discarded shirt. Gil was at her side in a flash guiding her to a different room in the house.

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

_**FEMSLASH IS OVER**_

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

Once they were back in the living room, he pulled her in for a possessive and demanding kiss.

"I need you." He growled in to her neck.

"Not here; take me home."

"Let's go." He said just as Michele's voice rang through the house. Grissom put the keys in her hand. She suspected he was up to something. She was right. He plucked her hand from the steering wheel and placed it so he would know just how much he wanted her. Then, he leaned over to nibble her neck and rub her thigh.

"Gil, I'm going to have an accident if you don't stop."

"I want you; I_ need_ you."

"Yes, I can tell, but the car isn't the best place and we're almost home."

"I've been waiting."

"I know; you being there helped me."

"My wrist hurts." He told her.

"What?"

"I couldn't wait either time. I tried though."

"Two times?"

"I was about to begin again, but I saw you slip out of the bed." His hand covered hers in his lap and began to relieve some of the pressure.

"What happened to the guy who said, 'I'm fifty-one years old. I can control my libido.'?"

"Three naked women, Sara. Just watching you lose your shirt did this to me. I barely saw them."

"Well the good news is, we're home." She had never seen Gil move so fast in her life. He rushed them to the bed and stripped her clothes before his own. He laid himself on the bed and pulled her on top of him.

"I know I wouldn't be very gentle to you right now. Please, take me." He addressed her confused look. Sara met his passions with her own and joined their bodies at the same time. Grissom was right, he wasn't very gentle. It was hard and rough. Sara was thankful to at least be on top. Her mind slipped back to the day of the attack due to the roughness.

"Stop." She said.

"Gil, stop." She tried again, but he was lost in his passion. She was moaning in pain, but he didn't hear it. She tried to get off, but he interpreted it as her thrusting down on him.

"STOP! LET ME GO!" She finally screamed with tears running down her face. She scrambled away as soon as he let her go. Before he could utter a word, Sara had grabbed her robe and disappeared. Silently, he pulled on minimal clothes, consisting of some jeans and a t-shirt, and went in search of her.

She was on the back deck, sobbing when he found her. He offered her a bottle of water.

"Honey, I'm so sorry."

"I *hiccup* know."

"I feel terrible that I was so consumed by my lust for you that I couldn't hear you." Sara nodded, only to indicate that she had heard him. He remained crouched in front of her.

"How can I make it up to you?"

"Just hold me." Sara made room for him on the chair and proceeded to tell him about the attack and how it made her feel in the bedroom just now. He told her what he was feeling when he watched her with Catherine and Michele. He also told her how he misinterpreted the following events that remain unfinished. The doorbell rang and interrupted the conversation. Gil answered the door and Sara went to put some clothes on.

"Honey, who is it?" Sara called.

"A delivery for us." He answered back and they met in the kitchen. He handed her the flowers, but kept the card.

"It's from your girlfriends." He teased.

"Then give it to me." She said.

"I said it was for both of us. Catherine is willing to cover us for a night if we need to get away." He said and handed her the note.

"That was nice of her."

"Michele sent a box of lubricant." Sara laughed. He looked at her.

"Just promise me that when we use this on me, you won't tell anyone."

"I promise." He smiled.

"Thank you; go get ready for work."

"Will you make pancakes for me?" She asked sweetly. He smiled and nodded.

Gil was plating her pancakes when Sara entered the kitchen towel-drying her hair. She dug into the stack without remorse. A muffled thank you slipped past her lips. He made a second batch for her as a precaution before heading off to his own shower.

Catherine was in a noticeably good mood that night. They guys even noticed. She was watching the geeks. Gil seemed reserved and Sara was slightly tense. She jotted a note to Sara.

-what's wrong?-

=nothing=Sara answered.

-liar; did something happen?-

=yes=

-well, TELL ME!-

=no=

-why?-

=it's not completely resolved= Catherine sat silently for a minute and contemplated Sara's last response. They had been fine at her house. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

-Gil got too rough, didn't he?- She passed the note and watched Sara's body language. Catherine knew she had hit the nail on the head. A note suddenly dropped in her hand from Gil as he passed by. She opened it up and it said:

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Anyone who stayed with this chapter the whole way; way to go. I generally don't read femslash and this was my first time writing it. There shouldn't be any more scenes with Catherine and Michele and I still haven't decided on the ending. They may come back, who knows, but I guarantee there won't be any smut between them.

In the coming chapters, Sara will have an interesting flux in her hormones. One CSI will get in another CSI in trouble with Sara. (It's not Nick, the poor man has been through enough) Barney, Maria and Angela will be coming back for a visit again.

Also, the special device in Gil's night stand will be used and someone will figure it out.

Thank you all for the reviews so far. I look forward to more.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	33. Chapter 33

The note read:

_Catherine, _

_I'm happy that you and Michele were able to complete the playtime you've been working on. However, I don't think that it is in Sara's best interest to participate in the future. Good luck and may you have many satisfying days ahead._

_Gil_

Catherine nodded and put the note in her pocket so she could dispose of it at home. Sara quietly stood, whispered something to Gil and left the room. He stood as well and handed out assignments.

"Also, I'll be taking Sara home. If you need me, call."

"Is she alright?" Nick asked.

"She'll be ok, she's just tired." Everyone nodded and left for their scenes. Sara was waiting for him in his office. He led her back through the building with his hand on her back. Neither one of them spoke until they were in the bedroom.

"Honey, are you ok?" Sara was undressing and then walked to him, claiming his mouth with her own. Reflexively, his arms wrapped around her body, thus causing a groan when he encountered bare skin. She broke the kiss and pushed his jacket to the ground and immediately started on his shirt buttons. When his pants pooled around his ankles, he stopped her.

"Honey, what's going on?" Sara took his hand and brought it to her body. She had yet to utter a word, knowing that she was still talking to him through her actions. Sara released his wrist and pushed him back on the bed. With his pants still around his ankles, he couldn't put up much of a fight. Sara pulled the velvet bag from his night stand and then straddled his hips. A minute later, she got up to divest him of the rest of his clothes.

"Sara, honey, I need to go back to work." Sara shook her head and pulled out a few more items. A restraint had been placed on his left wrist. His eyes snapped open and he stared at her in disbelief. Sara stared back with a hint of vulnerability in her eyes. He forced himself to hold eye contact and offered his right wrist to her.

Having secured both wrists above his head, Sara leaned in to kiss him. When the kiss broke, she took out the massage oil. She worked his chest and his legs before helping him to turn over. He was putty in her hands until that point. Now that he was on his stomach, he tensed up again. She started the massage again on his back and his legs, feet and saved his ass for last. He moaned softly. Sara rested the toy against the point of entry and applied more oil to his back. Every few minutes, she would work the toy a little more between the cheeks of his ass. He finally opened his legs further for her.

Sensing that her husband was as ready as he was going to get, she started to zero in on her target and pulling the harness on at the same time. Lot's of lubrication was applied in combination with different massage techniques. He finally pulled his knees underneath him. Sara was gentle and patient during the several minutes it took for him to be fully impaled. He nodded and pushed his hips further toward her. Sara affectionately rubbed his back before resting her hands on his hips to create a gentle rocking motion. He had begun moaning because his prostate was being repeatedly and directly stimulated.

"Faster." He moaned and sped up as best he could without the use of his hands. Sara complied and followed his lead.

"Harder…so close." He told her. He was covered in sweat. Sara again, did what he asked of her. She was moaning because the toy was rubbing her just the right way. She was trying to delay her climax until he had gotten his.

"Honey, one wrist, please?!" He begged.

"Yes." The very next second, she heard Velcro being ripped. His newly free hand went right between his legs to achieve his climax. It didn't take long for him to arch his back. When he did this, Sara held completely still and used her hand to follow him into bliss. He pulled away in order to collapse and hold her. She didn't fall into his arms, but instead, left the bed. Three minutes later, she came back with clan equipment and a washcloth for him.

"Let me clean you up." She finally spoke to him. Her tone was soft and caring. He once again got on his hands and knees for her. Sara was gentle and thorough. He helped her put everything away and change the sheets. She finally secured herself in his embrace and looked up at him.

"Thank you for trusting me." He leaned forward for a kiss.

"Thank you for being gentle."

"Does it hurt?"

"A little, but I'll live." He said.

"Are you willing to do it again?" She asked.

"Maybe. I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled.

"Get some rest." He told her.

"Mm-hmm." She hummed and he could see that she was already drifting away in his arms. He was on the cusp of sleep when he heard his cell phone ringing. It took several rings to extricate himself from Sara's arms and reach his pants on the floor.

"Grissom."

"_Hey, it's Nick. How's Sara?"_

"She's finally asleep. What did you need?"

"_We found…you need to see this."_ Nick was being elusive.

"What?"

"_It looks like a bug body farm on private property."_ His interest was sufficiently perked.

"Where is it?" Nick gave him the address and then hung up. Grissom got out of bed slowly, because he was now feeling the pain of his earlier activities, and headed for a quick shower. On his way out of the bedroom, he left a note for Sara. He kissed her cheek and left the house.

He was doing his best not to wince with every step he took otherwise his team and especially Catherine would know something was different.

"Ok, where is this scene I need to see?" Grissom skipped over pleasantries.

"It's in the back; follow me." Nick led him through the house to a room with several photographs on a map. Each Polaroid was dated. Grissom studied these.

"Nick, these aren't human bones."

"This one is." Nick pointed to the very last one.

"Where is the owner?"

"He's the vic we were called out here for."

"Dig up all the bodies and get them to the lab. I'm going to take a look around." Grissom collected everything that appeared to be related to what was obviously on-going research. He came across a wedding photo and took it to Sofia.

"See what you can find out about a wife. I found this inside." He handed her the framed photograph.

"Ok, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He said quickly.

"Oh, ok."

"Why do you ask?"

"You're walking funny." She said.

"I fell at home. I'll be ok."

"You're sure?"

"I'll be fine. I thank you for your concern. Sara knows about it and if it was serious, she would have made me get it checked out." Sofia smiled and nodded, knowing that he had a point. She walked away to start looking for a possible wife. Grissom went back into the house to collect the research. He was eager to analyze the data. At a cursory glance, there wasn't anything he didn't already know from his own experiments. He packed everything he felt was needed and left orders for the rest of the scene before leaving.

Three hours past shift, Grissom was ripped from his concentration by the phone. He forgot the door was open as he distractedly answered the call.

"Grissom."

"_How's your ass?"_ He blushed, but was still looking at the evidence.

"It's a little sore, but I'll live." He was unaware that Catherine was entering the room.

"_Where are you?"_

"At my desk."

"_It's better than the field."_

"I guess. Was there something you needed?"

"_I just wanted to thank you again for trusting me. I needed that."_ He smiled.

"It was…uniquely rewarding." He continued to look at the evidence spread out on his desk and remained ignorant of Catherine's presence in the room.

"_Rewarding enough to do again?"_

"Maybe, but not any time soon. I did catch some attention tonight." Catherine cleared her throat. Grissom looked up and was horrified.

"_From who?"_

"I'll tell you later." He said quickly.

"_No longer alone?"_

"That's correct."

"_Love you."_

"Same here."

"_I'll be waiting."_ She said in a sultry voice.

"I'll do my best to accommodate you."

"_Set a timer."_

"I'll make sure to do that."

"_Bye."_

"Bye." He hung up the phone and turned his attention to Catherine.

"How's Sara?"

"Better; she'll be back tomorrow night."

"Did she have a lust attack?"

"Why do you ask?" He was curious.

"Observations."

"Can you expand on that?"

"I could." She was toying with him and he didn't like it.

"Did you have an actual reason for coming in here?"

"I wanted to update you on our case." He nodded and listened while she talked.

"It sounds like you have a good lead. Let's take a walk across the street. I'll buy you a cup of coffee."

"Ok." She waited until they were halfway across the lab parking lot to begin telling him what she'd observed.

"Sara looked fine before she left and then there was the look in her eyes. I heard your phone call as well and you're wearing different clothes suggesting that you needed another shower when you got her home."

"Ok."

"Did you let her…"

"Don't even finish that question." He warned her.

"Well?" She prompted again.

"It's none of your business." He warned again.

"After what you saw at my house, I think I'm entitled to know. I don't want details, just a yes or a no." He sighed.

"Yes."

"Hmm, interesting; think I should try it?"

"Maybe you should just get comfortable with your partner first." He suggested and couldn't quite believe he was even having this conversation.

"Good point. It's so much different than what I'm used to; a category of satisfaction all by itself."

"That's common knowledge." He said from a biological point of view.

"Ok, well in terms of my own experiences, then it was the best grand-slam I've ever had."

"Must be a nice perk for a woman to have."

"Oh, it is; trust me." He nodded and thankfully the conversation ended when they reached the doors of the coffee shop. Grissom waited until they were on their way back to the lab.

"Catherine, please…"

"My lips are sealed." She assured him with a smile.

"Thank you; not even Michele." She nodded.

"Are you telling Sara that I know?" Catherine asked.

"Of course; I don't keep anything from her." He shrugged.

"Is she going to take a sabbatical this year?" She asked.

"I don't know; we haven't discussed it."

"She's going to start showing soon. It's time to start planning." She advised.

"I'll mention it to her."

"Thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome." Grissom placed the extra cups of coffee in the break room for Nick, Warrick and Greg whenever they returned from their scenes. He decided he'd had enough work for the night and gathered his things. He needed to talk to Sara anyway. He waved to Catherine on his way out the door. She nodded in acknowledgement.

Sara was still bed and still naked when he got home. Only now she was reading her pregnancy book. She looked up at him with a smile.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Catherine heard me when you called. She knows the results of your lust attack." She had the decency to blush.

"I'm sorry." She had said it but they both knew she didn't truly mean it.

"I'm only sorry that she had heard; nothing else."

"There's more isn't there?"

"She was wondering if you're taking a sabbatical. She said you'll be showing soon." He told her.

"I know; come feel this." Gil crawled on the bed and laid his head on her legs. She took his hand and placed it over the baby. It was very firm.

"Wow."

"I know. What do you think I should do?" She asked.

"I think that if you don't want anyone to know, than maybe take some time off. I'll take you to California for the last few weeks if you want; or my family can come here until the baby comes." He said.

"Would Ecklie let me work on cases from home?" She asked.

"I don't see why not. You're qualified and I love working with you." She smiled at him, still resting in her lap.

"Ok; when I start to show, I'll take time off."

"Should we throw Barney and Maria a surprise baby shower?" He got off the bed and started to undress.

"I think that's a great idea. Come to bed." By the tone of her voice, he knew sleeping was not on the immediate agenda. Nevertheless, he complied with her wishes. Once again, he was worn out, but at least this time, he could get some sleep and rejuvenate his body.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: I can gaurantee that the femslash is over. I'm still working on the ending so i haveno idea how long it will be. I'm currently working on chapter 37. I'm so jazzed that we are now over 500 reviews and I owe it all to you awesome readers! Let's see...what's coming?

In the next chapter, Grissom will get in trouble with Sara (but it won't last long). Grissom will then punish the CSI who got him in trouble by assigning that person a decomp. (It's not Nick either) Grissom will have a hand in surprising Sara again and there will be more smut (ch 35).

Thank you all so much for the reviews...please keep them coming. I will post again tomorrow. :) I'm also interested to know what kind of story you want me to write next. I've got a few choices in mind, but want to hear from you first.


	34. Chapter 34

By the time her four month appointment arrived, Grissom was trying to stay at work as much as possible. Sara was officially on sabbatical because she had started showing. Her sexual appetite was never sated and Gil was often napping at the lab. Catherine decided to drop by Sara's for a visit.

"Hi."

"Hey, how are you?" Catherine asked and stepped inside.

"Great; how's Michele?"

"She's good; we're good."

"I'm glad. So, what's going on?" Catherine glanced at the floor and then at Sara's eyes.

"You're wearing Gil out." Sara looked guilty.

"I can't help it. I'm always in the mood; even now."

"Put on some porn and use your vibrator, but give the guy a day off." Catherine suggested.

"I've tried. It's not the same."

"I know, but he's taking naps at work."

"I see." Catherine was put off by her eerily calm demeanor. Sara walked over to the phone and dialed.

"GET YOUR ASS HOME NOW! YOU'RE IN TROUBLE!" She yelled into the receiver and hung up. Catherine changed the subject.

"How was the doctor?"

"Fine; everything is going as it should be. I'm going to California next week to visit Barney."

"That's good. I'll get out of your hair. Let's go to dinner with the gang tonight." Catherine offered and Sara nodded.

"Sounds good."

"I'll take care of everything."

"Ok; thanks for letting me know about Gil." Sara said and started walking her to the door.

"I'm just looking out for the both of you. Don't be too hard on him."

"We'll see you tonight Catherine." Sara ignored the advice and pasted a pleasant smile on her face. Catherine was beginning to have a slight regret about telling Sara. She waved good-bye, knowing that she couldn't take back what she had said and Gil's fate was in Sara's hands now.

Sara paced around the town house waiting for Gil. Twenty minutes later, the door opened.

"Sara?" He sounded worried.

"Hello." She used that eerily calm voice she had used with Catherine.

"Why am I in trouble?"

"Why are you sleeping at the lab?" She fired back and pinned him with a glare.

"Who told?"

"Answer me!" Sara was allowing her emotions to take over in this conversation.

"Honey, as much as I love you, I can't keep up with you. I've been napping at work in order to conserve my energy for you." Her face told him it was the wrong thing to say.

"So, it's a chore now?"

"A little." He admitted.

"Thanks for being honest with me." She was near tears and stormed off to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. He chased her and found her throwing things into a suitcase.

"Honey, what are you doing?"

"Since you love sleeping at the lab so much, here are some clothes for you. Now, you don't need to feel obligated to me." She dropped the suitcase at his feet.

"Honey…"

"Just go." He knew she was still fighting her tears when she interrupted him.

"No; just listen."

"Why?"

"I deserve a chance to speak; please?"

"Fine." She sat on the bed and folded her arms. He squatted in front of her and placed his hands on her knees.

"Honey, I always want to be with you. My body just can't always stay in tune with my mind. I need a day off." She looked at him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked.

"I was trying to keep you happy. If my going away today does that, then I'll take the bag you've packed and leave. Is that what you want?"

"No. I'm sorry for overreacting. Damn hormones." She sniffled. She kneeled on the floor in front of him to turn herself over to his comforting embrace. He held her for a minute and then tipped her head up to kiss her gently.

"So, who told?" He whispered and she smiled. Together, they got off the floor and stood up to face each other.

"Catherine came by to tell me."

"I'll try to tell you next time I'm worn out."

"I want you to. I don't mean to be so aggressive, but I can't help it." She explained.

"Let's get some sleep; I need it."

"Ok, will you kiss me goodnight?" He smiled.

"Only a kiss though, I'm starting to chafe down there" Sara laughed.

"It's true; I've had more sex with you in the last month than I have since college."

"It's a nice change of pace from your workaholic ways isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes; I just need a day off, ok?"

"Ok." Sara crawled in bed with him after telling him about the dinner plans with the gang. Nodding his head, Gil easily drifted off to sleep.

At dinner that night, Gil kept sending angry glares at Catherine. She finally caught on toward the end of the meal.

"What?" She asked.

"I'll talk to you later." He said. Catherine had a gut feeling she knew what he wanted to talk about. The bill arrived and everyone except for Sara and Catherine reached for their money. Sara drove Gil to the lab and kissed him good-bye, promising to pick him up when he was ready to go home. He quickly got the assignments and saw the perfect one for Catherine before rejoining his team.

"You three each have trick rolls. The addresses are on your slips. Catherine since you got me in trouble with Sara, you get a decomp." She stood up.

"What?! It's not my turn." She protested.

"You heard me." He was insistent.

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"Catherine went to my house and told my wife that I've been catching naps here at the lab." Gil explained. Understanding dawned on the men; they were all familiar with Sara's temper.

"Tell them why?" Catherine challenged.

"It doesn't matter why. You got me in trouble. Now go to your scenes; all of you."

"You suck." Catherine muttered on her way out and she was followed by the three guys. Gil immediately picked up the phone.

"_Hello?"_ She answered.

"Hi honey."

"_Hi."_

"If any of the guys call, don't tell them anything about Catherine's visit."

"_What did you do?"_

"I gave her a decomp for getting me in trouble with you."

"_You got yourself in trouble buddy boy."_

"She has part of the blame. I was doing fine catching power naps at the lab."

"_Do you really want to have this discussion again?"_

"Not really."

"_Go to work."_

"I love you."

"_I know; I love you too."_

"Bye."

"_Bye."_ As soon as she hung up, the phone rang again. She saw the caller I.D. and smiled.

"Hello Greg."

"_What happened with Catherine and Grissom?"_ Greg didn't beat around the bush.

"I can't tell you; Gil just called me."

"_Bastard."_ Greg muttered.

"Hey!"

"_Sorry Sara."_ He apologized.

"Ok, go back to work." She told him.

"_Yes ma'am."_ He said just to taunt her.

"You are so lucky I'm not in the same room with you right now."

"_I know."_ She could hear the smile in his voice and chuckled.

"Bye Greg."

"_Bye Sara."_ Sara hung up and within the next ten minutes, fielded two other phone calls very similar to Greg's. She called Grissom to let him know of their attempts and then resumed her packing for her upcoming trip to California. She realized that soon, she was going to need bigger clothes. Gil called her in the morning to pick him up. When they got home, he tried to satiate his wife. He welcomed release every time because it allowed him to rest.

Grissom carried her bags to the car a few days later. He made sure she had everything she needed. Big mistake since he was dragged back into the house. Her departure had now been delayed until the next day. This time when he walked her to the car, he was smarter with his choice of words.

"Call me when you get there." She smiled.

"I will."

"Drive safely."

"I will." She repeated.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Do you want me to call Barney and let him know you're on your way?"

"That would be nice." She said.

"I'll see you when you get back."

"Will you come if I need you?" She had let a little insecurity seep into her voice.

"Naturally." He assured her and she relaxed.

"Good; I'll miss you." She palmed his cheek.

"I'll miss you too." He leaned in the car to kiss her and watched her drive away. When her car was out of sight, he called Barney and went to bed.

Sara had made the journey safely and ended up staying until her five month check up. It was only a week longer than she had planned, but he missed her more than he thought he would. He had gone to see her on two separate weekends and was now eagerly anticipating her arrival. Those in the know of the pregnancy had helped to plan a surprise baby shower. That meant that Catherine had done most of the work. All of the guests were silent when Grissom's phone rang.

"Grissom."

"_Hey, are you going to meet us at the doctor?"_

"All five of us?" He asked in disbelief.

"_Why not? We get to see the baby and hopefully learn the sex."_

"I would, but Catherine is on her way over to drop something off. She must have been delayed because she was supposed to be here an hour ago." He sent an apologetic look her way.

"_I hope she's ok."_

"I'm sure it has something to do with Lindsey."

"_Oh, are you going to call her?"_

"I was going to give her fifteen more minutes and then call her. Where are you?"

"_Near the airport."_

"Drive safely, honey. If she gets here soon, then I'll come meet you."

"_Ok."_

"See you later. I love you."

"_I love you too."_ He hung up the phone and turned to his guests.

"Everyone parked around the corner, right?" They all nodded as another phone in the room chirped. It was Catherine's. She sighed and glared at Gil.

"Willows."

"_Are you ok?"_

"Fine; why?"

"_I just talked to Gil and he said he's been expecting you for an hour."_

"Oh, I was delayed at my scene and I overslept. I forgot to call him."

"_He said you had to drop off something."_

"It's just a bunch of books he loaned me to help Lindsey on a research project."

"_It's summer vacation."_

"She's getting a head start. Seniors must complete a year long research paper. She's browsing subjects that might interest her." Catherine glared at Gil. She, along with everyone else in the room was impressed with her on the spot lying.

"_Oh; well good for her."_

"I'll tell her you said that."

"_Thanks. Will you be there soon? We get to see the baby today and I'd like him to be there."_

"I'm trying. I'm hunting down the last two books while Lindsey makes dinner."

"_Oh, ok. Just call him and let him know."_

"I'll do that."

"_See you later."_

"Bye Sara."

"_Bye."_ Catherine hung up and continued to glare at Gil. He did his best to look innocent.

"What?"

"Butt-head; why me?"

"You were the first person I saw. I knew you'd come through. I hate lying to Sara. You did well; I believed you." There was a general murmur of agreement from the small group.

"Pick on someone else next time." She said.

"You were also the most believable excuse. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot." Greg decided to change the subject.

"Has everyone put their money in the baby pool?" Grissom hasn't paid and handed over enough money for five spots.

"I know Sara and my relatives will want in on the action." Greg shrugged and let Grissom pick his day. Mini conversations resumed while Gil kept a discreet vigil at the window for Sara.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Do you think Sara bought it? The answer will be revealed in the next chapter.

Thank you all for the wonderful and honest reviews I have received so far. I'm taking votes on the ending (which still isn't finished). Should Sara and Gil have their own baby? Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	35. Chapter 35

Sara had hung up the phone after her conversation with Catherine and was suspicious. Angela, who had been riding with her, caught up on it immediately. She asked the question.

"What's wrong?" Sara had spent the last month in California adjusting to Angela's speech. She'd learned enough sign language to have a conversation without a translator or having to write everything down. Sara was forced to wait until she was at a stop light before she could answer the question. She saw Angela patiently waiting for Sara to look at her.

"Something is fishy at home." Sara finally answered.

"How so?"

"Gil sounded weird." Angela was forced to wait again because the light had changed to green. A short time later, she arrived at the hospital. The two cars parked next to each other and the group of four entered the building. Angela secluded Sara once again.

"_What's fishy with Gil?"_

"_I don't think he's coming. I feel like he's lying to me and wouldn't be able to tell you why."_

"_Infidelity?"_

"_No, women flirt with him all the time and he never notices. Plus, he knows I'd divorce him in a heartbeat if I catch him cheating on me." _Sara explained.

"_True; it would be out of character for him anyway. He's loved you for a long time; only you." _Sara blushed.

"_I know; I've felt the same way."_

"_I guess we'll find out soon, won't we?" _Angela asked.

"_I guess, but I wish he was here with me."_

"_Beat him up as a punishment."_ Sara laughed at Angela's suggestion.

"What's so funny?" Barney asked. He and Maria knew they were having a private conversation because of their body language and the fact that they kept their hands hidden. He felt safe enough to ask what the joke was. Sara smiled at him.

"Angela told me to beat up Gil for not joining us."

"I'll hold him down." Barney offered.

"That's not necessary; I can handle him." Sara assured him.

"Then you and Angela are the only ones." He said.

"He's a big teddy bear." Sara said with a smile.

"I worked hard to make him that way." Angela put in her two cents. All for of them chucked at Gil's expense. They entered the doctor's office and Sara signed in. She absently rubbed her belly while they waited for her name to be called. The baby was trying to kick her hand, which caused her to smile.

"Sara Grissom?" The nurse called and she rose. She held her hand up.

"I need to talk to my doctor for a minute. We'll call you back when it's time." She told them. The other three nodded. Sara was waiting for the doctor after having the routine vitals checked by the nurse.

"Hello Sara." Dr. Ross entered.

"Hi Dr. Ross. I know today is the ultrasound, but I wanted to talk to you before Gil's family comes back her to see the baby."

"Ok." Dr. Ross took a seat on the stool.

"I've been feeling good, but my libido is out of control. Help me before I wear out my husband." Sara pleaded.

"Sara, an enhanced libido is not an uncommon symptom of pregnancy."

"He's been taking naps at work in order to keep up with me. I'm in the mood, ALL of the time."

"That would be a little excessive." Dr. Ross agreed.

"Help me. I've tried other methods, but none of them work. I crave my husband."

"Is it the actual act with him that you crave or just the orgasm?"

"All of it." Sara admitted.

"Let me confer with a few colleagues and I will call you tomorrow with some advice. I have a few ideas to help you, but I want to do a little research first. One thing would be to talk to each other. Share your fantasies in vivid detail. He can help you achieve what you want without wearing himself out at the same time, ok?" Sara smiled and nodded.

"I'll try anything; I want to keep him around for a while." The doctor smiled and nodded.

"Let's check this baby out, shall we?" Sara nodded and lied back. Dr. Ross probed around her belly and took some measurements.

"I'll go collect your family and then we'll take a look. Do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes, Barney and Maria want to know." Sara answered and was led to a larger room. Dr. Ross left her alone to get Gil's family. She soon returned with Barney, Maria and Angela.

"The gel will be cold." Dr. Ross warned her.

"I remember." Sara said and exposed her stomach once more. The five people crowded around the tiny monitor as an image of the tiny person in Sara's belly filled the screen. Dr. Ross pointed out several features and printed extra pictures for Barney and Maria to have.

"You have a daughter on the way." Dr. Ross announced and again pointed out how she was able to tell. She looked at each person in the room and noticed Sara's smile didn't quite reach her eyes. They would have to discuss this the next time they were alone. Barney, Maria and Angela were all hugging joyously. Sara was able to smile for their happiness. She made herself presentable and they left after Sara made her next appointment.

Gil's vigilance paid off.

"She's here; I'm going to go meet her." Everyone in the room moved into the kitchen; out of direct eyesight from the front door.

"Hi honey, I'm sorry I didn't make it to the doctor. Catherine decided to chit chat once she finally arrived." He kissed her quickly in greeting and helped Barney with the bags.

"What books did Lindsey borrow?" Sara asked.

"A few on butterflies." He said and greeted the rest of his family.

"Oh, ok." He noted that Sara sounded like she didn't believe him. The small group made their way back to the house. As soon as the front door closed…

"SURPRISE!!!" Sara, Barney, and Maria all jumped in shock. Sara glanced at Angela before glaring at Gil.

"I knew you were up to something!" She accused.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you dear."

"I thought we were going to plan this together?" She asked.

"We were; I decided to surprise you." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You've succeeded brilliantly." Gil beamed with pride.

"Thank you my dear."

"There was no research project was there?" She asked.

"No dear, I'm sorry." He had the decency to look apologetic. She smiled at him. He and Barney quickly put the bags away I order to rejoin the party. Everyone had their hands on Sara's obvious baby bump. Nobody could believe how much she had grown in the last month.

"So Sara, are you sticking around now?" Nick asked her.

"I'll be here for a week or so. I really like it on the coast. I haven't decided anything for sure yet." She answered.

"He's been grumpy on occasion. I thought you'd like to know." He told her and she just smiled.

"It's nothing that I can't handle." She assured him as arms wrapped around her from behind.

"She knows that she has me wrapped around her little finger." Grissom murmured. Sara blushed and Nick smiled. Even though they've been married for a while now, nobody will ever be close to being comfortable seeing Grissom display affection.

The party had gone off without a hitch. Maria and Barney were pleasantly surprised with the thoughtfulness of people they barely knew. They were also thankful for their generosity. Afterwards, everyone had either left or retired for the evening. Sara demanded some one on one attention from Gil; deliriously happy that he had taken the night off to be with her. Sara had told him about her doctor's visit and he looked forward to hearing what suggestions would be offered. Sara lay naked in his arms and shared a fantasy with him. It was enough to spark round two of love. They saved enough energy to cover themselves afterward and they only did that because of the guests in the house.

The very next week Barney drove Maria and Angela back to California. Sara decided to stay until after her next appointment. She needed some time alone with Gil. The doctor had called three days later with several suggestions for Sara to cope with her "problem". Sara thanked her profusely and hung up before anyone could overhear the conversation. She tucked the suggestions in her night stand to share with Gil another time. She hoped it would work. That night, it was her turn to describe a fantasy in vivid detail. Gil's body paid attention to every word she said, but they had a strict no touch rule on him. Sara was allowed to use her own devices until she was absolutely ready for Gil. They had decided that they liked this method the best. Sara was feeding her raging libido without wearing Gil out. She found out the next week that he had been taping their fantasy sessions and typing them up on the computer. He would leave a few stories on his pillow when he left for work for her to enjoy herself without him. It was a win-win situation for them both. Sara was able to feed her raging libido without causing Gil to have to sleep at the lab. So far, her favorite and most read fantasy was Gil's description of what he would like to do to her at the lab. She hoped that he would be willing to act upon some of their fantasies one day. They had so much fun together, that Sara delayed her return to California for another month.

It was the night before she was to go back to California and Gil took the night off to be with her. They sat on the couch after they had eaten dinner. Gil held the bowl and they took turns feeding each other some of the banana split they were sharing. Sara used her finger to scoop some whip cream. She put it in her mouth and slowly pulled it out. Gil's eyes were transfixed on her mouth. She repeated the action, but this time used her other hand to set the bowl on the table.

"You know what I've wanted to do for years?" She asked conversationally.

"W-w-what dear?" He was staring at her cream covered finger, waiting for her to put it back in her mouth and imitating a much more lewd act.

"I've always wanted to know how my two favorite flavors mingled."

"What are your two favorite flavors?" He refocused on her eyes.

"Whipped cream and your body." Her voice was oozing sex. Gil had an almost instant reaction in his pants that they both noticed. His phone chose that moment to ring. She took it from his hands.

"I'm sorry, you've reached Gil's answering service. Gil can't come to the phone right now, he'll be back at work tomorrow night. If this is a problem, then that's too bad. Have a nice night." She hung up on whoever was calling and turned off the phone. She continued to silence the rest of the phones in the house as well. He was dumbfounded by her behavior. She stuck the rogue finger in her mouth again and beckoned him with the other. He rose to his feet and willingly followed her wherever she wanted to go. They made a stop in the kitchen for the can of whipped cream and headed to bed, stripping their clothes along the way.

"Will you let me taste my flavor concoction?" She stressed the second syllable of the last word. He swallowed and nodded.

"Will you lie flat on your back for me?" She asked sweetly. Again he nodded and then crawled to the middle of the bed. Sara heaved herself up there and straddled his lower legs. This was one time that she wished her large belly wasn't in the way. He watched with fascination as she shook the can. He liked that her whole body was affected by the jiggling of her arm. She tipped it upside down and gently covered the very tip of his attentive arousal.

"Cold." He said.

"Let me warm you up." She leaned forward and covered him with her mouth. Gil's eyes slammed shut by the onslaught of warm and cold together. Her tongue made sure she cleaned every drop of cream there was.

"Mmm yummy." She moaned and experimented on his nipple. Gil was taken to new heights of arousal with her tasting. He could smell her and hoped it wouldn't be much longer before she joined their bodies together.

She finally put her knees astride his hips. She pushed his jaw closed and sealed his lips with more cream. He felt her lick it off around the edges and then she plunged her tongue into his mouth to share the last of it with him. Her free hand slowly moved down his body until she reached between his legs. She took him in her hand and guided him into her body. Gil's moan reverberated in her mouth. Sara broke the kiss to smile at him. His hands were on her hips and her hands were on either side of his head. She needed the extra support now that her center of gravity had drastically changed. With the extra weight she was carrying, it also meant she was able to endure a much deeper penetration. Due to Sara's overwhelming foreplay ideas neither one of them lasted very long and both were satisfied. Gil got up to put away the whipped cream, determined to try that on her when she got her body back. He crawled back in bed and spooned her already sleeping form. His hand rested on the baby and he fell asleep with tiny kicks to his palm.

After her seven month check up, Sara was watching Gil load her bags into the trunk of her car again. She would be gone for three and a half weeks. This was most likely her last extended visit for a while because she would be getting close to the end of her pregnancy soon. He kissed her good-bye and watched her leave. He missed her already.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: In the next chapter, Grissom will be kicked out of the lab and Ecklie won't be the one to do it. Any guesses on who is responsible for evicting him and why?

I'm still taking votes on whether or not Sara and Gil should have their own baby. I'm also still taking story ideas. I will put out my own choices in the next chapter or two; or just write one chapter of each and which ever gets more reviews in twenty-four hours is the one i will go with. :) We'll see.

If any has read my challenge fic, Surprises, I want you to know that I am working on chapter 2. :)

Thank you all for the kind reveiws....I hope they continue. If i don't post tomorrow, then it will be up on Monday morning. Have a great day everyone!


	36. Chapter 36

Though they spoke everyday, it wasn't the same as having her at home with him. The team noticed sever effects of his loneliness after only a week of Sara being gone. Halfway through the second week, Catherine had taken charge of the situation.

"Go to her." She ordered and put her hand on his chest for emphasis. He was unyielding to her demands and stayed rooted to the spot.

"I have work to do." He protested.

"I've already spoken to Ecklie. We'll be fine. Go to her and be back on Monday night. That's four days if you leave now." She pushed a little harder, but met with the same results. She snatched the assignment slips from him.

"But…"

"You're turning into a tyrant again. Just go." Nick and Warrick each stood and took one of his elbows. They half dragged, half walked him through the halls of the lab. Greg followed behind with his jacket and briefcase. They were almost to his car when Grissom regained control of his body. He watched the three men of his team stand firm; ready to block any attempt he may make to get back inside. He slumped his shoulders and without any words, climbed back in his car. An hour later, he was on the road to the coast. The thought of seeing Sara brought a smile to his face.

He took his time in order not to wake anyone because of his arrival. He was quite surprised when he pulled up and saw them all backing out of the driveway. He tapped the horn to alert them and pulled over at the same time. Barney put the car in park and got out. Sara was the next one out of the car. She would have been first, but the baby weighted her down. He rushed to her and enveloped her in his arms. The baby kicked him in the stomach. Immediately, his hands flew to the bulging mid-section. Gil was rewarded with more movement. Sara's hands covered his, causing him to meet her eyes. He kissed her before she could speak, hoping he could answer the question without words.

"I missed you too." She said when the kiss broke and they both smiled.

"Where are you going so early in the morning?"

"Well we're going to go eat and then go shopping. Some of my clothes don't fit anymore and the nursery is going to be decorated today." She said.

"Mind if I tag along?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Sara waved to Barney and followed Gil back to his car. They stopped to pick up Angela on the way and the two cars headed off to a local diner. It was obvious that Sara frequented the place when even the locals greeted her on the way to her 'usual table'. He always wondered what she did out her to entertain herself; eating apparently qualified. They headed to the mall and several hours later, two full cars parked in Barney's driveway. Gil helped unload the bags into the house and then claimed Sara.

"Barney, I need a one hour nap and then I'll help you paint the nursery."

"Ok, don't forget the furniture too."

"Agreed." He said and pulled Sara with him. She had no choice but to follow him since he had a firm grip on her hand. She heard the door close and a second later she felt the dual feelings of his lips on hers and being lowered onto the bed.

"I thought you were going to take a nap." She said with a smirk.

"I am. Kissing you was slightly higher on my priority list."

"Are you happy now?"

"No. I want a few more minutes. I need you. I love you and I missed you." He stroked her jaw and ended it with a kiss.

"So, you took time off of work to come kiss me?" She teased, but was smiling too. She didn't want to cry because of his heartfelt words.

"No, Catherine told me to leave. Nick and Warrick literally pushed me out the door to my car. I was bounced from the lab." Sara started laughing hysterically and could completely picture the whole event. She found his belt and tugged his cell phone free.

"Hey!" He groused.

"I'll be with you in a minute." She shushed him and dialed.

"_Willows."_

"Thank you."

"_You're welcome, but we did it more for our sanity than either of you."_

"Tell me you secured the video footage of him getting bounced from the lab?" Catherine laughed while Gil looked annoyed.

"_I'll go do that now."_

"I want a copy." Grissom rolled his eyes, but she ignored him.

"_Ok, I take it he got there safely?"_

"Just in time too. We were headed out the door to go eat and go shopping. He's getting ready to take a short nap."

"_And make out with you, I'm sure."_

"It'd be a wasted trip if he didn't do that." Catherine chuckled.

"_Good point. I'm going to talk to Archie and then go home to bed."_

"I'll call you when I get back to Vegas."

"_I look forward to it."_

"Bye."

"_Bye."_ Gil snatched his phone away from her and put it on the night stand. He then playfully pinned her.

"Honey, what would make this a wasted trip for me?" He asked.

"If you don't make out with me." He promptly bent down to kiss her.

"Mission accepted." Sara laughed, but was cut off by his mouth. She broke the kiss several minutes later and pushed him up. He was still straddling her legs, but rested on his heels to keep his weight off of her.

"What?"

"I need the bathroom and my back hurts. Move please." He wasn't fast enough. Her bladder was now forgotten in lieu of his pain.

"Oh, Gil, I'm so sorry!" His eyes were clenched and his whole body was in the fetal position. His hands were cupping his crotch. He didn't appear to hear her. She tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but he recoiled from her touch. With tears in her eyes, she stood and headed for the door.

"I'll leave you alone. I'm sorry." Grissom was in too much pain to respond.

Sara used the bathroom and tried to escape to the backyard unnoticed. She failed when she saw Barney out there watering the garden. He took one look at her face and turned the hose off.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he was walking to join her.

"He won't let me touch him."

"Why?" He sat on the steps next to her.

"I hurt him by accident."

"How?"

"Knee to the groin." She felt Barney flinch next to her.

"Ouch."

"I-I-I d-didn't mean to." She stuttered out.

"He'll be fine; come here." She finally gave into the tears when his arm landed around her shoulders.

"When that particular accident happens to us guys, our entire body is sensitive to touch." He explained.

"Really?"

"I blacked out one time because the pain was so bad."

"Sara?" Barney released her as Gil came out to help her up. He knew that Gil was still hurting, but Sara was more important than temporary pain. They clung to each other, as much as they could with Sara's belly in the way. She looked up at him.

"I'm really sorry."

"I know."

"Are you better?" She asked.

"I'm well enough."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No more so than the last time."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." He leaned over to kiss her head.

"Did you use the bathroom at least?" She chuckled and nodded. He pulled her with him back to the bedroom for the nap that he still needed.

Back in the lab, Catherine strolled into the A/V lab as Archie was packing up for the day.

"Hey Catherine, I didn't know I had anything for you."

"You don't, but I need a favor."

"Sure."

"Piece together a video clip from the beginning of shift. We bounced Grissom from the lab and Sara wants to see it. It goes from the break room to his car." Archie smiled.

"Sure, I'll do it right now and have it for you in an hour or two. Should I just burn the disc or email you a copy?"

"Do both, but email me only. I'll take it from there."

"You got it." Archie said and began scanning video footage.

"Thanks Archie." Catherine left the lab feeling triumphant and wore a giant smile.

"Break in your case?" Brass asked her.

"Nope. This is way better. I'll show you when I get it from Archie."

"Come on, tell me."

"Wait until later. It's a video and I'll call you as soon as I get it."

"Who's it about? Come on, tell me something." He begged.

"It features our resident geek-in-charge. I promise you; it's good."

"Now, I can't wait."

"Ah, but you'll have to. Now be a good boy and go back to work. No snooping either!" She warned him.

"You can be so cruel at times, you know that?"

"Yes, I do and it comes in pretty handy around here too. I'll call you later." He waved and headed back to his office. Catherine hung out in her office until Archie emailed her. She wanted to know the minute he finished it.

As promised, an hour later, she received the email and watched the video clip he'd sent her. She laughed and went to the A/V lab to snatch up the disc. She slipped him twenty dollars for the favor.

"This is hysterical." Archie said and put the money in his pocket.

"Thank you for this."

"Why'd you bounce him anyway?"

"He was driving us nuts." She said.

"How so?"

"He misses Sara."

"Where is she? How's she doing? When is she coming back?" He took the opportunity to ask about Sara. Nobody knew anything and the few that did simply said she was on sabbatical.

"I don't have a clue. Grissom knows though. He's the only one who talks to her on a regular basis." Catherine partially fibbed. She knew Sara was in California, but it wasn't anyone's business.

"Well, if you talk to her, tell her we all miss her around here." Catherine smiled.

"I'll pass the message along. Thank you again for this." She held up the disc.

"No problem." Catherine left him there and saw Jim Brass coming out of her office. She guessed he was hunting for her.

"Let me see it; I behaved." He was adamant to know what was on this disc about Grissom.

"Let me get the guys. Let's all meet at my house." She said.

"Ok, it's really that good?"

"I just know it's not something to be broadcast."

"I'll follow you." He said and helped her round up the guys. Catherine stopped by her computer to forward the email to Sara before going home.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: I don't know about you, but I can totally picture Grissom getting bounced from the lab.

Thank you all so much for the reviews I've received so far. Let's see if we can get to 600!

So, what do you think? Let me know.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	37. Chapter 37

Sara woke to a soft ringing. On the fifth ring, she figured out it was her cell phone. She reached inside the night stand.

"Hello?"

"_Why are you whispering?"_

"Gil's sleeping. He needed a nap." Sara explained.

"_Go check your email."_ Sara perked up when Catherine mentioned this.

"Really?"

"_Yes; Archie burned a disc that I will relinquish, but I didn't think you'd want to wait that long."_

"You're right; I'm getting up now." Sara slowly maneuvered herself to the edge of the bed. She was actually surprised that Gil slept through all of her movement.

"_The guys and Jim are here to watch it."_

"Hold on, I'm almost ready." Sara was waddling down the hall. On the way, she waved at Barney and Maria to follow her. She could hear the laughter of the guys as she logged on.

"What's going on over there?" Sara asked.

"_They're playing America's Dumbest Criminal again."_

"Oh, I love that game! Ok, I'm ready."

"_Go ahead."_ Catherine told her. Sara hit play and watched the scene unfold. She could hear laughter all around her. She was cracking up. The reality was just as she had pictured it in her mind. He looked like a kid being dragged away from the candy store.

"What's so funny?" Gil sleepily asked.

"I've got to go Catherine. I'll see you next week." Sara said and after hearing Catherine acknowledge the comment, she hung up. She looked at Gil.

"Nothing; Catherine sent an email and it was very funny."

"You got what you wanted from her about me, didn't you?" He assumed.

"Oh yeah."

"Play it again and let me watch." He stepped closer.

"Are you sure?"

"If you're all going to have fun at my expense, I should at least know why." He sat next to her when Barney relinquished his seat.

"Good point." Sara played the video again. He told her what was being said in the exchange he shared with Catherine before he was dragged away. Sara laughed even harder the second time. Grissom refused to laugh or even smile; even though deep down he thought it was a little comical. Sara watched it several more times and never noticed when she was alone again. She forwarded the email to Angela with a detailed explanation before logging off and headed to the kitchen.

Armed with a plate of raw veggies, Sara went in search of her husband. She found him and Barney in the nursery.

"It looks good; you're hired." She said.

"Done laughing at me?" He asked.

"For now." She returned his subtle smirk. He spared her a playfully annoyed look. She smiled and popped a cherry tomato in her mouth. The room was a soft pink with cream accents. Maria stepped up next to her.

"Hey Sara, let's go pick up some bedding."

"I thought we did that." Sara was confused.

"It doesn't match so I'm taking it back. Do you want to go with me?"

"Sure." Sara blew a kiss to her paint-splattered husband and turned away. She finished eating while Maria gathered her things and the old bedding.

Sara paid for the new bedding before Maria could even open her wallet.

"Sara, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sara asked with a smile.

"Yes, but why?"

"Gil and I haven't given you a baby gift yet."

"Yes, you have." Maria said very softly. Sara chose to ignore her and accepted the receipt from the sales clerk. She waited until they were outside before saying anything.

"Maria, I'm going home soon and probably staying there. I want to make sure you have everything you need. If I hadn't been raped, you and Barney wouldn't be getting the little girl inside of me. I told you two to save your money for the baby."

"You're absolutely sure? Gil won't mind?" Maria still seemed doubtful.

"Yes, I'm sure and Gil won't say a word."

"Thank you."

"Are you going to tell me the name yet?" Sara asked as her way of lightening up the mood.

"No; we want to keep her name a secret. You won't be coming back after your next appointment?"

"No; after thirty-two weeks, I start going in more often."

"Well, the three of us are coming up next month anyway." Maria smiled. She loved having Sara around.

"Yes; have you got enough clothes and blankets for her?" Maria thought about it.

"I think so."

"Let's get a few more to be safe." Sara suggested.

"You're in a shopping mood. I thought we wore you out when Gil got here."

"You did, but I'm not shopping for me now." Maria shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

"I always do." Sara told her with a mischievous glance. Maria laughed at the multiple meaning. They spent the next hour browsing baby clothes. Sara's hunger drove their next course of action; getting dinner.

"We're here!" Sara waddled in slowly. Gil and Barney met her and Maria near the front door. Both ladies were greeted with kisses. Sara carried her bags of food to the kitchen and started going through them.

"Gil, there's more in the car; could you…"

"Yes dear."

"Fankou." She replied with a mouthful of Chinese food. Barney followed him out the door. Maria went in the kitchen with Sara to get plates ready for the two guys.

Gil groaned when he saw the full trunk. He couldn't say anything because he didn't want to suffer another emotional breakdown. She didn't go on spending sprees very often, but this was twice in twenty-four hours. Dutifully, he carried the bags into the house.

"Come eat; we'll show you everything later." Maria commanded and Sara nodded to back up Maria's order. The Chinese food was quickly eaten. Sara led the group to the bags. Barney liked the new bedding much better than the old set. The new clothes and blankets were added to the laundry. Barney disappeared for a few minutes and then came back for Maria. Gil helped Sara to her feet and the four of them walked back to the nursery. Both ladies gasped and Maria entered the room.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" She cooed and inspected everything. Sara stood at the door and rubbed her belly. She wiped away a tear. Barney and Maria took it as a sign for happiness.

"Would you excuse me? I'm quite tired. Good night everyone." Sara walked away at what she hoped was a casual pace. Gil followed her and knew something was wrong. He also had a feeling that he knew what was troubling her. He closed the door of their room and copied her actions to match her state of undress.

"Honey, are you ok?" Sara offered up a fake smile, sat on the bed, and held up her feet. Gil automatically put socks on them for her.

"I'm just tired, Gil."

"Can we talk later?" He asked.

"Sure." She shrugged. He lay beside her and then she rolled away. She felt more tears threatening to fall. Gil rolled to her back and wrapped an arm around her.

"I know you're crying." He said softly.

"I know." She choked out and let the sobs take over. She kept them quiet because he didn't want to risk being overheard by Barney or Maria. Gil moved so that he could face her and pulled her tight to him. She clutched his back and sobbed into his chest. There were no words. He already knew why she was crying because he was feeling the same as her.

"Honey, are you going to be alright?"

"Yes."

"It's harder than you thought, isn't it?"

"Yes." She answered.

"I wish that you were carrying our baby inside you."

"Me too."

"Would you like to start trying for a baby after you've recovered?"

"I don't know." She was honest.

"Well, when you're ready, I would love to have a baby with you. Just let me know." He kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you."

"I think you're very brave to be doing this."

"I get tired of being brave."

"I know; I'm here for you." She looked up at him. He slowly wiped the tar tracks from her face.

"Do you think that Barney and Maria will tell her about all of this?"

"You'd have to ask them."

"I might."

"I love you, Sara." She smiled.

"I love you too, Gil." He leaned forward to kiss her lovingly. Sara reciprocated and then snuggled into the warmth his body provided. She dozed off in the safety of his arms. A short time later, someone tapped on the door.

"Come in." Gil called out quietly.

"Is she alright?" Barney asked.

"Yes."

"Liar." Barney called his bluff.

"She's just sad." Gil shared some of the truth.

"Is she changing her mind?"

"No; she's just wishing for slightly different circumstances."

"So will you two be trying for a baby then?" Barney asked.

"She needs to talk to you." Gil dodged the question. He didn't feel like answering such a personal question.

"Ok; Maria and I are about to start a movie. Would you care to join us?"

"I'll pass. I'm going to be with Sara right now." Gil said.

"Do you want a book or something?" Barney offered.

"Most likely I'll fall asleep. I'm fine for now." Barney nodded and carefully closed the door once again. Gil held Sara until he knew she was asleep and then rearranged them on the bed. He fell asleep with his hand on her belly.

Sara woke in the middle of the night looking for food. Gil woke when she tried to extract herself from his arms.

"Where are you going?" He asked in a sleep laden voice.

"I'm hungry."

"Want me to get you something?" He offered.

"I'm fine; get some rest."

"No; I'm up. I can't get too used to a day walker schedule anyway."

"Ok." She shrugged and found a robe to cover the t-shirt and boxers she'd stolen from Gil a few months prior. He pulled on some pants and followed her. He waited until she'd eaten a little bit.

"Barney knows something is bugging you."

"I'm not surprised." She said.

"I told him that you needed to talk to him."

"I heard you."

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked, confused.

"I was comfortable. That doesn't happen often these days. I also thought I was dreaming that conversation."

"Oh."

"He knows I'll talk when I'm ready." She said.

"Just like me."

"Want some?" She offered up some toast and changed the subject at the same time.

"No thank you; are you up for a walk?"

"I would need to change out of these clothes." She said.

"Me too; we can go as soon as you're done eating." She nodded. Gil smiled and ended up stealing one of her pieces of toast. They were both wearing some of his clothes. Sara found them extremely comfortable to sleep in. She was also wearing a robe that hung open and fluffy socks on her feet. Gil liked to tease her about the socks and she put up with it because she teased him about his colorful boxer collection. When she first saw the drawer full, she asked him if he went shopping with Greg. That question inevitably led to the two of them tangled in the sheets.

Sara carried her plate to the sink and then followed him to the bedroom. She shed her robe as Gil shut the door.

"I don't want to go for a walk." She said casually. She didn't want to tip him off too soon.

"Are you going back to bed?"

"No."

"More food?" He asked.

"Tempting, but no." She had taken a few steps closer to him.

"What do you want?" He asked.

GSRGSGRSGRSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: So, how can Sara occupy her time? Any guesses?

Thank you all for the reviews I've gotten so far. Let's keep them coming.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	38. Chapter 38

Recap: "What do you want?" He asked.

"You."

"For what?" She had to smile at his obvious confusion. She shed the boxers she had on and then pulled the t-shirt over her head.

"I want you." She added in case the visual statement still baffled him.

"Oh." Sara waddled over to him and pulled his face down to hers. During the kiss, she slid her hands under his shirt and as soon as they separated, his shirt flew over his head.

"How are we going to do this, Sara?" He rested his hands on her belly. She crawled on the bed and remained on all fours in order to answer his question.

"Just be gentle." She said softly.

"You're sure?" He sounded concerned so she got off the bed to face him. She kissed him again and shoved his boxers to the floor. She glanced down and frowned.

"Don't you want to?"

"It's a new experience. I don't want to hurt you or the baby." She palmed his face.

"You won't. I promise; the baby is totally safe. Besides, sex can induce labor."

"You're not due for eight more weeks."

"I know; I just need you. I want you." She said. He covered her hand on his face.

"I love you." She smiled and reached down to caress his body. Gil closed his eyes and sighed pleasurably.

"I love you too, Gil." This time he was much more participatory when she initiated the activities. They wouldn't let Sara's large belly get in the way. He held her larger breasts in his hands.

"Oh, need you now." She moaned when he tweaked her ultra-sensitive nipples.

"I need you too." Sara crawled on the bed again and felt Gil step up behind her. He rubbed her hips affectionately and slowly guided himself into her body.

"Oh, feels so good." Sara moaned.

"Yes, you do." He agreed on his own moan.  
"Been too long." She said.

"Yes." Gil released on a breath. He kept his pace easy and used one hand to hold her hips and the other rubbed all over her body. Sara particularly like it when he reached forward to play with her breasts; and without any warning, Sara climaxed. Gil paused while she came down from her high and then resumed his previous pace. Sara moaned softly when she discovered he wasn't finished yet.

"Getting close, honey."

"So close." She said. He pumped a little faster and they both reached their peak together. He helped Sara lie on her side and then lay next to her. He stroked her belly for a minute.

"Thank you." She said.

"You are most welcome." He said with a smile. Sara leaned forward to kiss him. She took the time to enjoy the taste of him. His hand moved from her belly into her hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said just as quietly as she had. For some reason, any noise above a whisper would have broken the spell. These were the moments they treasured the most; quiet cuddling. Gil waited for Sara to fall asleep before joining her.

It was almost lunch when Sara stirred. She used the bathroom and dressed silently. She was in the kitchen when Barney found her.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

"Hi."

"You're up later than usual."

"I was up in the middle of the night for a while; Gil got up with me and I had a mid-night snack. Gil's still sleeping."

"Are you ok?" He asked, concerned.

"Sure; why wouldn't I be?"

"I need to talk to you in private. Finish eating and we'll go for a walk." He told her firmly. Barney had a sneaky suspicion what might be troubling her and it was time to talk about it with her. He wanted to spare Maria any further pain. Sara nodded silently and left the room.

Sara entered the bedroom as Gil was waking up.

"Hi." He greeted her.

"Hi."

"What's wrong?" He sat up and pulled on his boxers.

"Barney and I are going for a walk." Sara had a heavy voice and she sat on the bed. Gil came and put his arm around her.

"It'll be ok, honey. When you're ready, we'll try for our own baby. I want one now; only if you do."

"I know." She said.

"It's just hard. I feel the same way you do."

"I know."

"Go on; it'll be ok. I'll be here when you get back. I have to pack to go home tomorrow."

"I know." She still had an air of sadness around her.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I don't think I could do any of this without you." He smiled then leaned in to kiss her. Sara finished getting ready and met Barney in the living room. He led her out the door and they walked. After a block of silence, he asked the one question he needed an answer to before knowing how to proceed.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, I'm just sad."

"Why?"

"I wish that this baby was Gil's and not some strangers."

"I know you do; I wish the same thing." She sighed.

"It's hard we're here preparing for her and I'm happy to be able to grant a wish for you; but I just think it would be easier if it was already biologically yours and Maria's child that I was carrying. Are you going to tell the baby the truth about her conception?" Sara asked.

"We've talked about it, but haven't decided anything yet. I think it's something we'll have to decide if and when the time comes." Barney said and Sara appreciated his honesty. She wasn't sure if she wanted the baby to know the truth any more than Barney did.

"Ok."

"We tried all kinds of fertilization; even surrogates, but for some reason our DNA won't combine. Even the few times we were pregnant, the embryo never made it past four weeks." Barney confessed. Sara's heart broke for him.

"I'm sorry. That has to be so hard." She put a comforting hand on his arm.

"It is. That is why I chose to confront you. It would break Maria's heart to be this close and have it ripped away. We've never decorated a nursery before."

"You'll have this baby in a few more weeks. What's her name?" Barney smiled at her sly attempt.

"We're not telling until she's here." He said with a smirk.

"Oh come on, please?"

"No, now behave."

"You're so mean." Sara and Barney easily slipped in and out of their childhood behavior. This lightened up both of their spirits. She knew she would always feel this way and there was nothing she could do to erase the feeling either. They headed back to Barney's so Sara could spend more time with Gil before he left in the morning.

Gil and Maria were sitting on the front steps when Sara and Barney returned. Sara had a new look of acceptance on her face, but Gil was still worried about her. He got up to greet her. Barney continued on to where Maria sat.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine; I'll talk to you later, ok?" Sara said.

"That sounds fine. We were all invited over to Mom's for dinner and poker; interested?" At the mention of Angela's cooking, Sara's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yes, can we walk there?"

"Sure; do you need a shower or anything?" He asked.

"Yes, just give me a few minutes." Sara hurried in the house as best she could in the late stage of pregnancy.

"May I join you?" She saw the sparkle in his eyes, and nodded even though she knew his intentions were not honorable. He followed her back to the bedroom and helped divest her of her clothing. She took a speedy shower and he was there to help her dress and put on her shoes. During this whole process, Gil shamelessly exploited each and every opportunity he had to touch her. She loved it. He even conned her into a mini make-out session. She palmed his cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too. How did your talk with Barney go?"

"He thought I was having second thoughts, but I told him that I wish it was your baby and not Luigi's. He feels the same."

"It's good to talk about it." He said.

"I still feel the same, but I know I can talk to you and Barney about it when I get overwhelmed." He smiled.

"Always; you're my favorite person to talk to." He said affectionately. She smiled at him.

"Thank you; I feel better now."

"I'm glad." Gil knelt on the floor to help her put her walking shoes on. It was a gesture more out of kindness than necessity at this point, though they both knew it would soon change. He stood and pulled her to her feet. They left the house and walked the six blocks to his mother's house.

Sara could smell the garlic from a block away and her mouth began to water in anticipation. She sped up in order to get to it faster.

"Honey, the pasta isn't going anywhere." Gil said and earned himself a glare.

"I'm hungry and if you're smart, then you'll walk faster." She said. Gil knew the implications of that statement as did Barney and Maria. Gil automatically picked up the pace to keep even strides with Sara. He was beginning to wonder how she behaved when he wasn't around. He made a mental note to email his mother and Barney when he got home to ask them. He was amused that his mother already had a plate on the table waiting for Sara. He went to help prepare the rest of the meal. Angela was making a second batch of the pasta for them all to eat. He made the bread and the salad to go with the meal.

Gil took his seat next to Sara as she happily ate her meal size appetizer. She rose to clear her dishes, but Gil was faster.

"Gilbert, sit; she knows the rules." His mother instructed. He looked to anyone for clarification.

"Sara has to clean up her own dishes for the advance meals." Barney explained. Sara shrugged with a smile. For her, it was a small price to pay. Upon her return, she brought with her the salad and the bread. Again, Gil rose from his seat.

"Gil, sit, she's not an invalid. Leave her alone." Angela scolded him. Sara smiled sympathetically. Barney carried the pasta in. Gil held chairs out for the ladies. Dinner was a lively affair. Gil learned more about how Sara fills in her spare time, such as sign language lessons with Angela, and no longer needed to send an email.

The Grissom family poker game was in full swing that evening. Sara kept putting her hands on her belly. It finally caught Gil's attention.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Is Sara ok? I'd love to hear what you think. Thank you all for the reviews! Please keep them coming.

I'm still working on the ending and will post when I can. My muse is not being very inspirational right now. I may have to put this one aside and wait instead of rushing to finish and having a crappy ending. I apologize in advance for the inconvenience. I thought the ending woud have bee done by now, that just isn't the case.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	39. Chapter 39

"I guess the baby didn't like the pasta. I'm sure I'll be fine." Sara said. Truth be told, she was a little worried. She decided at that second to go home with Gil the next morning. Someone else could even bring her car to her in Vegas if need be.

"Ouch!" She suddenly yelped and caught the attention of everybody.

"What is it?" She heard the panic in Gil's voice.

"She's trying to dislocate my…ouch!"

"I would feel better if you get checked out." He said sternly. She studied him for a minute.

"I can't win this, can I?"

"No." Gil, Barney, Maria and Angela all said at the same time. She sighed.

"Ok, let's go."

"I'll run and get my car." Gil stood up.

"We'll start walking back." Sara asserted herself. Gil handed Barney the keys.

"Here, I'm going to walk with my stubborn wife." Barney and Maria both took off running. Sara, Gil, and Angela made it to the end of the second block when two cars pulled up beside them. Angela sat in Maria's car while Gil and Sara were in the backseat of Gil's car.

They made it to the ER in record time. The five of them were forced to wait thirty minutes for a doctor. Sara's pains would not subside and remained irregular in intensity and frequency. Though no one said it, everyone had the same fear; pre-term labor.

"Sara Grissom." The nurse called her back. Gil motioned for the other three to stay where they were; promising that he would update them when he could. Sara never said a word, but she was grateful for his intervention.

She made it to the room and with Gil's help, got on the exam table. The nurse took her vital signs and then hooked her up to a fetal monitor. She was still in the room when another pain struck Sara.

"It looks like you are in labor."

"I'm only thirty-two weeks." Sara grunted out.

"I'll alert the doctor." She said and left the couple alone. Gil stepped in the hall and handed the nurse Sara's doctor's number in Vegas. He went back into the room and held Sara's hand while he studied the two rolls of paper emitting from the fetal monitor.

"Honey, if I'm reading this right, then another one is starting." Sara braced herself. She held one of his hands tightly in her own and her free hand was squeezing the bed rail. They hadn't taken a birthing class yet, and now Gil felt helpless. He didn't care about her car; if they were able to stop the labor, he was taking her home as soon as she was released. He was confident that Maria and Angela would come to Vegas to take care of her. He was also confident that she would be put on bed rest for the duration of the pregnancy; if they were able to stop it that is.

"Hello Sara, I'm Dr. Wells." He was a nice looking middle aged man, but Sara still tensed upon his entrance. Gil knew what she wanted.

"I'm sorry, but is there any way we could see a female doctor?" Gil asked. Dr. Wells looked between the couple and finally saw how tensely Sara was sitting there.

"I'll see what I can do." He left the room just as another pain struck her. Ten minutes later, Dr. Wells returned.

"I'm sorry, but both of our female doctors on shift tonight can't be pulled away from their patients at this time. What seems to be the problem?" He was reading the continuous printouts from the fetal monitor next to Sara's bed.

"Infrequent and intense abdominal pain." Sara told him though clenched teeth.

"How many weeks?" He asked calmly.

"Thirty-two."

"Let's take a look and see what's going on. We may be able to stop labor." He stepped in the hall to collect a nurse.

"Make it stop; I want my doctor back in Vegas." Sara pleaded with the man, but she also didn't want him to touch her.

"Let me examine you and I will be happy to call your doctor in Vegas to see what she recommends. I won't let you leave and put yourself or the baby at risk."

"Alright." Sara knew she wouldn't win. The doctor spread her legs for a quick internal palpitation. Then he did an ultrasound to make sure the baby wasn't physically at risk.

"You're starting to dilate, but I think we can stop it with some Magnesium. You'll have to stay overnight and I'll reassess the situation tomorrow. I'm going to call your doctor right now while the nurse starts you on an IV." Sara nodded. She also relaxed a great deal once Dr. Wells left. An IV was started in her left wrist and she was moved to a more private room on the maternity floor. Once he knew the room number, Gil left her alone long enough to get his family. All four of them returned fifteen minutes later.

Sara was staring out the window when they entered. Gil sat on the bed by her hip and took hold of her hand. She said nothing. He knew she was waiting to hear what Dr. Ross' had to say. An hour later, Dr. Wells found her.

"Hello Sara." Sara finally tore her gaze from the window.

"I've spoken with Dr. Ross. She said that if the labor stops by tomorrow, she wants you to go back to Vegas and see her." Sara nodded and Gil thanked the doctor. Sara looked back out the window, because she didn't want anyone to see how she was currently feeling. Gil was wise enough to let her be for the time being. Barney wasn't so patient.

"Sara, are you ok?"

"Fine."

"Are the pains still coming?"

"Yes."

"Should we go pack your things?" He offered.

"Gil can do that." She was barely holding on to her control. Luckily, Gil picked up on his cue.

"I'll go do that now, honey I'll be back later." He kissed the back of her hand. She nodded. Gil herded everyone out, signing to them that Sara wanted some time alone. As soon as the door clicked shut, the tears began to fall. She couldn't even rub her belly because the fetal monitor strapped to her.

"You've go to stay in there for a little while longer, ok? Trust me, hospitals suck." She talked to her stomach. The baby didn't respond, but the steady heartbeat filling the room was reassuring and comforting.

A nurse was in the room an hour and a half later when Gil returned.

"The magnesium is starting to work. The contractions are coming less often."

"Thank you." Sara said with a soft, but still sad smile. The nurse left and Gil made his presence known.

"Hi honey."

"Hi." She said flatly.

"This is not your fault."

"I know that, but…"

"I want to hear you say it." He said firmly.

"Why?"

"You never say anything you don't mean."

"I can't." She dropped her head and he cupped her chin to make her look at him.

"Yes, you can. Sara, you didn't do anything wrong."

"If that's true, then why are we in here instead of finishing our poker game at your mother's?"

"Maybe there is a prodigy in there just anxious to get out and see the world."

"I must've done something wrong." Her voice was filled with self-pity.

"No, you didn't. Now say it."

"I feel too guilty."

"You've had a lot of exercise in the last couple of days. Is that normal for you?"

"I usually take a walk, but this weekend I did more than usual."

"That's probably it then." He tried to sound confident, but then he was suddenly flooded with guilt. Sara immediately picked up on it.

"What is it?"

"I just remember what you said, and what we did." It was Sara's turn to look guilty.

"Oh, that."

"Surely, the magnesium will be able to stop the labor and we can go home tomorrow."

"You should call Catherine and Ecklie to let them know what's going on." She said.

"Will you ok if I leave you alone for a little while?"

"Yes." Gil leaned down to kiss her before leaving the room again. Sara closed her eyes and tried to rest. Gil waited until he was outside to call Catherine.

"_Willows."_

"Hey."

"_Hey, how is your weekend with Sara going?"_

"It was great up until a few hours ago."

"_What happened?"_

"Sara started having some contractions She's on medication to stop the labor and if it works, we're both coming home tomorrow. I will be with her."

"_Have you called Ecklie?"_

"I wanted to call you first."

"_Thank you; how's she doing?"_

"She feels guilty, like she did something wrong."

"_Some babies come early."_

"Eight weeks is too early." He said.

"_Good point; keep me informed, ok?"_

"I will. The magnesium has already started to work."

"_That's good news. I'll tell the guys."_

"Thank you."

"_Bye."_

"Bye." Gil hung up and had essentially the same conversation with Ecklie. Ecklie assured him that coverage for his absence wouldn't be a problem for another couple of days. After that, they would play it by ear. He headed back to her room.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: I think for the time being, this story will have to go on hiatus. My muse is simply not inspiring this right now. I will begin a new one for you and update this as soon as I can. I am sorry. When I began this one, I thought I would be able to finish it before it was time to post it.

I will have a new one to start posting on Monday. This is one I wrote a few years ago, so it's already finished. :)

Thank you for the reviews, compliments and support. I do hope that they will continue.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	40. Chapter 40

**Recap:** Sara and Gil are at Gil's mother's house. During dinner, Sara started to have some pains and in the emergency room, they told her she had gone into early labor. Sara had been given medication to stop the labor and Gil had left the room to call Ecklie and Catherine to inform them of what was going on and to not plan on his return for a few extra days.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSGSGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Sara was resting when Gil returned to the room. He did his best to stay quiet, but she still opened her eyes and smiled sadly at him.

"Hi honey."

"Hi."

"How are you doing?" he asked as he took his seat next to her bed.

"I want to go home."

"I know; I do too."

"I haven't had a pain for a while."

"That's good news."

"I know. Where is everyone?"

"Mom and Maria loaded up the car and are currently driving to Vegas. They're going to get our place set up for your bed rest."

"That's nice of them."

"Yes; Barney is waiting for you to be discharged. He's going to drive you car while you ride with me."

"I told the baby that she needs to stay in there for a little while longer." Grissom smiled.

"You think that's silly, don't you?" She asked immediately up on hearing his chuckle.

"No, I think it's…sweet." He picked up her hand and leaned forward to kiss her.

"I want a baby with you." She confessed when the kiss broke. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. She saw it.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's a sudden change. A few days ago, you still weren't sure."

"I've been thinking about it. I like how it feels to be pregnant. You've been so supportive and I feel like we've somewhat been cheated out of the experience. I want to do all of this with you and reap the rewards too. I don't want to have to share it with anyone but you. I've been somewhat preparing myself for the feelings that are going to happen when Barney and Maria take the baby as their own. I know I'll see her and I'll be happy, but it's not going to be the same. I want to be a mommy and I want you to make me one. I want you to be a daddy and I want to be the one to do that for you."

"I look forward to the efforts." he said and she chuckled when he winked.

"I thought you might."

"You won't?" he teased.

"I didn't say that." Just then, the doctor came in.

"Hello Sara, how are you doing?"

"Better."

"That's good to hear." He looked at the fetal monitor printouts.

"The medication appears to be working; your contractions are almost completely stopped."

"Good."

"Get some rest and if your charts are like this in the morning, we'll airlift you Vegas. It'll be faster this way."

"We can't drive?" she asked.

"I'd feel much safer if you were air lifted. I won't stop you from driving if you insist, but Dr. Ross agreed with my decision. The medication doesn't stop labor for long; a day, maybe two if you're lucky."

"I'd rather drive. It's only four hours." Sara insisted.

"Are you absolutely certain? A lot can happen in four hours."

"I'm positive."

"Is there any way I can convince you to take the helicopter?"

"Sure, are you going to pay the bill? The helicopter is an unnecessary expense. I'll be fine."

"I would love to say yes and pay the bill for you, but I can't do that so I concede. Get some rest and I'll check back in a few more hours." The doctor excused himself and left the room. Gil had been smart enough to remain silent during the exchange. He knew that was no point in arguing with her because she had already made up her mind. It was important to keep her stress level down.

"Gil?"

"Yes?"

"Are you prepared…just in case something happens?"

"I've been reading up on emergency deliveries." He saw Sara visibly relax with his comment.

"I'm glad." She closed her eyes and he leaned in for a kiss.

"Get some rest. I'm going to run a quick errand and I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to get a cup of coffee and a book. I won't be long." He assured her.

"Mmmkay." Sara closed her eyes again. He waited until her breathing evened out before he left. He was back ninety minutes later.

He was reading when she woke up a few hours later. She took a minute to observe him.

"Hey."

"Hey, how was your nap?"

"I wish there was more room on this bed for two. I sleep so much better with you.'

"Me too, honey." He returned her smile.

"What are you reading?"

"Medical reference book on emergency deliveries. Barney is going to make sure we have everything we need just to be on the safe side. She smiled even wider.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He handed her a red rose that he had been holding out of view.

"Thank you." She brought it to her nose when the doctor chose to interrupt the moment. Sara was pleased to hear that the labor had stopped and she would be discharged promptly at eight a.m. She looked at the clock and realized that it was only a few hours away. She smiled genuinely at the doctor for the first time since meeting him. He left just as quickly as he'd entered. Sara reached out for Gil's hand; pulling him closer as soon as she had a good grip. She kissed him leisurely.

"Get some sleep; you have some driving to do."

"I will as soon as I let Barney know what needs to be packed in your car." Gil promised.

"Don't take too long; you haven't slept since yesterday."

"I've been too worried about you." He said with a smile.

"Well, I'm fine now, so get some sleep." She ordered again and palmed his cheek at the same time. He nodded and kissed her palm. He reclined the chair and left a lengthy text message for Barney. Sara closed her eyes and rested one of her hands on her belly.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Hey, I know it wasn't much, but I wanted to give you something after making you wait for so long. I'm in a mental debate as I start heading for the end of this long tale. Should Sara make it back to Vegas safely, start labor or deliver on the road? As soon as I figure it out, I will write it up and post.

Thank you all for your patience and support. Have a great day! Kelly


	41. Chapter 41

A few short hours later, Sara happily signed her discharge papers. Barney was waiting outside by Sara's car; conveniently parked behind Gil's. Gil carefully helped his wife into the front seat and ran around to start the journey home. Dr. Ross had been notified of the discharge and expected to see Sara as soon as she arrived in Vegas.

They were a little more than an hour from Vegas when Sara began to feel uncomfortable. She did her best to reposition herself and she knew there was no point in hiding it from Gil.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I can't get comfortable." She said.

"Do you want me to pull over and help you into the backseat? You might be able to stretch out there a little more." Sara immediately shook her head.

"No, keep driving."

"Are you sure?" Sara groaned.

"Yes, no stops." She confirmed.

"The contractions are starting up again, aren't they?" He asked and felt like he already knew the answer.

"It feels like it." Grissom pressed down a little harder on the accelerator, slightly angry with his Sara for being so stubborn. He also felt guilty for feeling angry and also empathetic to the pain she was in. She was breathing deep and slow; trying to focus on lessening the pain. He reached out to squeeze here hand and then pulled out his cell phone.

"_Brass."_

"Hey, were on our way back, but I need an escort. Sara's labor is starting again."

"_We're on it. I'll have two cars come find you."_

"Thanks, we're about sixty miles out."

"_You got it; bye."_

"Bye." Grissom hung up and immediately called Barney in the car behind him.

"_Hello?"_

"Her labor is starting up again. She won't let me pull over. I have police cruisers coming out to escort us in."

"_Ok, do you need anything?"_

"Call Maria to meet us at the hospital. I'm about to call Dr. Ross."

"_I will; bye."_

"Bye." Grissom hung up and prepared to make his third call. He had to wait a few minutes while they paged Dr. Ross.

"_Hello, this is Dr. Ross."_

"Hello, this is Gil Grissom. Sara's contractions have started up again. We'll be there in about an hour with a police escort." He told her and then put her on speaker phone to hold Sara's hand.

"_I appreciate the call. Ask her if the pain is as strong as it was before."_

"It's not there yet, but each one is worse than the one previous." Sara answered.

"_How far apart are the contractions?"_

"Every couple of minutes I think. I'm not really watching the clock."

"_You're too stubborn for your on good."_ The doctor scolded her. Gil wisely hid his smirk.

"Sorry." Sara grunted out. She was still trying to take long, even breaths.

"_You're in for a long haul. Should I send an ambulance to meet you?"_

"Yes." That one little word told Grissom just how much pain Sara was in.

"_It's on its way. Sara, I can hear you breathing; keep it up and try to find a focal point in the car." _

"Ok." Sara turned her head to focus on Gil's profile.

"Whoa."

"_What?"_ "What?" She heard from both the doctor and Gil.

"The seat is all wet."

"_I think your water just broke. Do you have a towel in the car to use as a barrier?"_

"Yes." Gil answered and pulled over to the side of the road. H got out of the car to get the pillows and a towel from Barney. Together, the two men readjusted Sara and slightly reclined her seat while Dr. Ross instructed them over the phone. Gil was back in the driver's seat and on the road once again.

"Dr. Ross, we're about forty-five miles out and moving quick."

"_The ambulance should be meeting up with you soon. I'll be in contact with them and will also meet you in the emergency room."_

"Ok, thank you, doctor."

"_Bye."_

"Bye." This time when he hung up, he put his phone away in case the doctor or Brass called and used Sara's phone for his final call.

"Willows."

"The baby will be born soon."

"I heard; Jim called."

"Her water just broke."

"Oh, I'll get the gang and we'll get to the hospital."

"Thanks. I can see the reinforcements making their u-turn. Thank you for your support; it means so much to us."

"You're welcome."

"Would you call Ecklie for me, please?"

"Of course."

"Thanks; I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye." He hung up and pulled over. Sara was panting hard.

"Gil?"

"Yes, honey?"

"I'm glad that Catherine kicked you out of the lab." He chuckled.

"Me too, honey." He kissed her hand and opened his door. The paramedics were jumping out of the truck to run over and get Sara strapped to a gurney. Brass hopped out of the police cruiser he had gotten a lift in and walked to Gil's side.

"I figured you would want to ride with Sara, so give me your keys and I will drive your car."

"Thanks." Gil handed over the keys and followed Sara to the ambulance. Once she was inside, they hooked her up to monitors and checked her cervix for dilation.

"Your water has definitely broke and I can feel the head which means the baby has descended into the birth canal. We will be able to make it to the hospital in time for you to deliver." The medic informed the couple.

"Get moving." Sara ordered. Dimly, they heard the sirens start up. Gil felt helpless since all he could do was hold her hand and look at her. Sara moaned in pain and Gil knew this baby wasn't going to wait much longer.

"How close are we?" He asked after a few minutes. He knew the ambulance was going much faster than he had been driving because of the police escort.

"Thirty more minutes, sir." He looked back to Sara.

"Hang in there honey; we're almost there."

"It hurts, Gil."

"I know it does, honey. You squeeze my hand as hard as you need to, ok?"

"Ok." She lazily agreed in order to save her draining energy.

"Gil?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." She said softly, but still full of meaning. He squeezed her hand and leaned over her prone form.

"I love you, too." She smiled and practiced her slow, deep breathing. Grissom looked out the front window of the ambulance and could see outlines of buildings on the strip. He knew they were now about fifteen minutes away.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSGRSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Hey everybody, I know this was short, but I had to get something out to you. I don't know how many more chapters there will be, but I do know that it is starting to head toward the end. Thank you all so much for your patience with this story and I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


End file.
